The Fifteenth
by ScarlettPriestess
Summary: Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?
1. The Meeting

**The Fifteenth**

**-19 March, 2019**

**A/N: Hey guys! My first Brother Conflict x Inuyasha fanfiction ever! The idea has been in my mind since 2 or 3 years but it took time to get a proper shape. The people who are not aware of Brothers Conflict- I would advise you to watch the anime, it only has 12 episodes and it is very interesting. It will help you to understand the story better.**

**Also, when someone will be talking in English (Let's assume that the conversations take place in Japanese), the words or sentences will be written in italic.**

**You readers will thoroughly enjoy this fanfiction, I am sure! And so, I present to you, the first chapter of the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of Brothers Conflict or Inuyasha but I do own the story.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**1\. The Meeting**

Kagome pushed her trolley further and further while going towards the exit. She avoided people skilfully and reached the exit doors of the airport. The ebony-haired girl was wearing a cowl neck cozy grey sweater, dark skinny jeans and knee-high boots- looking perfect. Her chocolate brown eyes were aiming towards the exit. As she officially exited those glass doors, a heavy breeze of wind, from the air conditioner above, caressed her hair. It was at this point she started looking around the crowd to either find a familiar face or at least a board with her name. But she was glad she didn't have to think of the second possibility because someone called out to her.

"Kagome! Here!" A girl with a brown-haired side ponytail called out to her cheerfully. Kagome instantly recognized her and rushed towards her as the other girl did the same.

"Kagome!" The excited girl hugged Kagome tightly and Kagome replied the gesture. "I missed you so much!"

"Not more than me," Kagome said with a smile and somewhat emotional. It had been at least a year since they last saw each other. Kagome brushed the bangs out of the teary-eyed girl's face and asked, "How are you, Ema?"

"Now that you are here, very happy! I am so glad you decided to come!" Ema exclaimed and took the trolley out of Kagome's hands.

"I'll take it, don't worry," Kagome replied with a smile but Ema refused to give the trolley back. 'You are my guest for now' was what she said. "How could I not have come? The opportunity was there, so I took it!" Ema gave a bright smile at this and both continued walking towards some guys.

"Are these the..." Kagome asked Ema in a whisper and Ema cheerfully nodded.

"This are the Asahina brothers! I mean, of course, not all of them. These are only three out of the thirteen." _'Oh_ _dear...'_ Kagome said in her mind as soon as she heard thirteen. "Come on, I will introduce you to them!" The three guys smiled towards Kagome as Ema went to the what looked like the tallest and eldest man.

"This is Masaomi-san. He is the eldest out of all the brothers. He is a pediatrician by profession." The brown-haired man with warm expressions gave a nod to Kagome and extended his hand. "Very nice to meet you. And welcome to the family." Kagome shook hands with him and gave a smile as she mumbled a soft thank you.

"This-"

"I am Wataru!" The boy with light salmon hair jumped in and introduced himself while Ema was trying to introduce someone else. "I am in middle school and am the youngest! Here, for you!" He handed Kagome a beautiful bouquet that was carefully arranged.

Kagome let out a chuckle at the young boy's excitement. She bent down to come eye-to-eye level with Wataru. "Thank you, Wataru-kun. I like those flowers."

Wataru's eyes widened and he asked, "Did Onee-san tell you to call me as Wataru-kun?" Everyone laughed and Kagome nodded. "I am in middle school now, so no one should refer me as 'chan'." He said with proud expressions on his cute face.

'_Aw, he looks so cute with that pout!'_ Kagome thought in her mind while a new voice spoke.

"Now, now, Wataru- _chan_..." A violet-eyed man said with a smirk on his face and came forward. His bangs were covering half of his face, only showing the left side. "Let me meet our cute little sister." Wataru kept complaining to Masaomi about how his brother was referring Wataru with the wrong honorific while the white-haired man looked at Kagome in the eye and gave his introduction.

"My name is Tsubaki." He replied with a cheery smile.

"I am Kagome, very nice to-" Interrupting her, Tsubaki hugged Kagome tightly and whispered in her ears, "I know who you are. What I look forward to, is knowing you more." He said those flirtatious words and Kagome just froze, _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Kagome was getting flushed and somewhat embarrassed when Ema's voice interrupted.

"Tsubaki-san, don't startle her." Ema pulled Kagome out of his grasp and Tsubaki let out a loud laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I am sorry Onee-san! It feels like _you_ are my elder sister!" Tsubaki exclaimed at Ema. "But this was my way of welcoming you, I just hope I could've gotten to do it more." He said with a pout and a wink. Kagome felt very weird from his behavior. Even though now she was a part of his family, she still didn't like his approach. _'Gotta be aware around this dude...'_

"Don't make a big deal out of Tsubaki's behavior," Masaomi said as if reading Kagome's mind. "He may be like this, but he is actually a very nice and serious person." _'Oh, so he does this with everyone then? Then I guess it's okay...'_ She threw a glance at Tsubaki again and he showed a toothy grin. Kagome also chuckled and decided to slide her previous worry.

"While you all were talking, I put your luggage in the car. Shall we get going then?" Kagome nodded at Masaomi's reply and was about to get into the car when she noticed something. It was not _just_ a car but a Ford 2018 Expedition Platinum Max- the most comfortable and one of the costliest SUVs in the whole world.

"Is that the newest model of Ford Expedition?" Kagome asked hoping for it to be untrue. _'Just how rich can these guys be?!'_ The three guys looked surprised.

Masaomi who was in the car, impressively replied, "Yes, it is. You seem to know a lot about cars." He said as Kagome eyed the exterior of the precious SUV.

"Kagome has a plethora of knowledge about automobiles." Ema provided information. "Sis, we are going to take this car home. You can observe it later." Ema said to her and Kagome nodded with a chuckle.

"I was done anyways. I must say I am no expert though, but the structure of the car is _fabulous._" Kagome remarked and just then, Tsubaki came closer to her and whispered in her ears, "Later I want you to examine my structure, little sister..."

"O-Okay! Let's go!" As soon as Kagome heard those words of Tsubaki, she got into the SUV and Tsubaki laughed as he went to do the same.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing? Let both the girls sit with each other. They've met after a long while."

"No! I want to know my new sister! Don't you as well, Wataru- _chan_?" Wataru gave out a pout at the mention of 'Chan' again, but he also wanted to sit with his new elder sister.

"That's okay. I will sit in the front." Ema settled, as she always does and got in the front. Kagome sat beside Tsubaki, who threw Wataru in the back seat.

"Why is he sitting in the back? There is plenty of space here, plus behind there is my luggage as well..." Kagome asked as she saw Wataru sitting in the back.

"Wataru-kun likes to sit in the back, he says it helps him to see all the people without straining his neck." Ema told Kagome.

"_Wow, that's smart!_" Wataru was startled at those English words but gave a fist bump to Kagome anyways and the SUV swiftly ran on the streets.

Kagome kept the bouquet, given by Wataru, between her and Tsubaki. _'These flowers are so nice...'_

"Is this to keep me away from you?" Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded. _'Does this guy make everything dirty?'_ "But you should know that nothing will be able to keep me away..." Tsubaki said and gave another wink.

"Was your flight pleasant?" Masaomi asked and everyone ignored Tsubaki's previous comment.

"Yes, very. Thank you for asking." She talked to Masaomi as he drove the car.

"Your polite manners just remind me so much of your sister," Masaomi said with a smile. Just then, Tsubaki leaned in and said, "But from now onwards I would like you to be a bad girl..." A shiver went down Kagome's spine as she looked at the white-haired boy with confusion.

"Tsubaki, please don't do anything that will make her feel uncomfortable," Masaomi warned though the rear-view mirror. _'You all have already done a great job at frightening her sister.'_ He thought. Tsubaki laughed loudly and looked outside the window.

Ema looked behind and said, "The other luggage that you sent, arrived two days ago. I have set it up in your room. But you can make any changes you want."

"Thanks, Ema! You are such a lifesaver! I was already dreading the fact of unpacking the stuff."

"Onee-san?" Wataru asked from behind and Kagome and Ema both turned back. "Err... I meant new-onee-san."

"What Wataru?" Kagome subconsciously only called him by his name as where she lived before, she didn't use these much honorifics but nobody seemed to notice. "How long would you stay with us?" He asked her.

"How about forever?"

"Really?!" Wataru asked with excitement and everyone laughed.

"I would love to, but as soon as we finish college," Kagome said while including Ema, "After then who knows where we all will be? So, my longest stay here would be for three years."

"So that means onee-san will leave with new-onee-san as well?" _'What's new-onee-san? This little guy is so funny!'_ Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, Wataru-kun. But we will just move out, not much. And we still would be getting together from time to time." Wataru felt a bit relieved after hearing this and started looking out of the window, admiring the city.

"So," Now it was Tsubaki who talked. "Which college are you planning to attend?" Kagome had braced herself with another flirty line, but she was surprised to see a serious question being asked out of his mouth. _'Maybe he was just kidding before... And nobody seemed to mind how he spoke before, so he probably_ _behaves like this all the time.' _"Same as Ema's." She replied.

"You're going to Meiji?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, I figured it's been such a long time since we were together. Why not make up for that? And Meiji is a prestigious university, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I am not surprised though. I saw your grade sheet, sorry I didn't mean to intrude. But your grades are very impressive, no wonder you easily got in." Masaomi remarked.

"Thank you very much." Kagome blushed because whenever someone complimented her achievements, her heart would just burst out with happiness. "I heard that one of your brothers would also be coming to Meiji? Yusuke, isn't it?"

"Yes! We all are going to have very much fun there!" Ema exclaimed excitedly. She was only joining the conversation when needed as she wanted Kagome to blend in with everyone.

"I hardly believe that," Tsubaki said, his hands under his head as he looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"It's a miracle that Yusuke even got into Meiji. He would have to study hard and keep up his grades consistently, otherwise, he will be dropped out." Kagome didn't know how she should reply. _'What am I supposed to say, sorry your brother is a dull kid?'_

"I am sure Yusuke will be just fine. A man is known by the company he keeps. Under the influence of both his sisters, he will improve for sure." Kagome and Ema smiled while Tsubaki said with exasperation, "I wish I was young as well, I would've come with you all to college and we would do all kinds of _fun_ _stuff _with each other..." Tsubaki said with a pout and Kagome chuckled.

"I am sure you would have been a great company." Kagome smiled and Tsubaki's face brightened.

"I am!" He said and quietly murmured, "But I am a better company when alone..." No one else except Kagome heard it, and she quickly looked out of the window.

Ema looked back at Kagome and told her, "We will be arriving shortly. Excited?"

Kagome, who was still not over Tsubaki's behavior, gave a nervous smile and replied, "Very."

'_So that's_ _three down, ten more to go..._ _yippee.'_ She thought unenthusiastically.

* * *

**So, how was it? I made the chapter very small and was ambiguous whether I should make it longer or not but that's it. I will publish the following chapter very quickly, in two or three days, so tune in! The next chapter will be very, very interesting. And also, send me some reviews. Tune in!**


	2. Messed It Up Already

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! I must say that the response for the first chapter has been enormous! It is the very reason I am posting the second chapter so quickly. I am so glad you all like my story and I will try my very best to keep up the standard and entertain you all.**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in English language will be written in italic. Other than that, italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence. **

**Thanks to:**

**BlueRoses93, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, kiekie290 for favoriting my story.**

**TsukiyoTenshi, Giztothemo31 for following my story.**

**LulaRavenCrow, Frog, and Ck for sending reviews.**

**One fan asked me if Kagome travels back to the feudal era and all, but sorry. She doesn't. It's just that there are so many characters already in the story I am afraid there won't be anymore. But don't be completely disappointed, there is a silver lining of hope. ;)**

**And thanks to everyone who has read the previous chapter and waited patiently for the next one! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Brothers Conflict and Inuyasha. I own neither of the characters but the story is mine.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**2\. Messed It Up Already**

The car stopped and Kagome looked out. A huge, white mansion stood in front of her. On the azure walls beside the opening for the house, was a beautifully carved nameplate. _'Sunrise_ _Residence…_' Kagome thought.

"We have reached!" Ema exclaimed cheerfully, Tsubaki and Wataru joined her. Masaomi smiled. He had always wondered how Ema had managed to be so nice even though the unimaginable things done to her by his brothers.

Kagome smiled but her heart was beating very fast. She was going to meet some men who would now be her family. Ema had told her a lot about them over the phone, sent some pictures but still, a real meeting is different, isn't it?

"You all get off, I will join later after parking the car." Masaomi said.

"OK!" Tsubaki did a salute as if accepting an order from his authorities, exited the car and went to the other side to open the doors for the girls. "My beloved sisters…"

Kagome and Ema got off, while Tsubaki helped Wataru to come out. Kagome straightened her sweater and adjusted her hair slightly. "Do I look okay?"

"You look very nice, Kagome. Don't worry." Ema reassured her with a smile.

"Yep! Onee-san looks very beautiful!" Wataru joined in.

Tsubaki laughed loudly and said, "I think my brothers are going to have a stroke after seeing that another beautiful sister has come to live with us!" As flirty as that comment was, it helped Kagome to ease up a bit. She looked back at the car and said, "M-Masaomi-san, let me help you with the luggage." But she was stopped.

"Don't worry, I and Tsubaki will take care of it. You three go ahead."

"Oh! I also wanted to go with my cute sisters!" Tsubaki let out a shriek.

"Tsubaki…" Masaomi said with a convincing voice. 'Hai, hai', was Tsubaki's reply. He went back to the car but not before winking at his _sisters_ and saying, "See you later."

"Come on new-onee-san! I will show you the house!" Wataru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her with him as he ran into the house.

"W-Wataru! Wait a second!" Kagome exclaimed with surprise. She didn't want to go in the house alone. "Ema! Come!" But Ema smiled, coming slowly behind them. _'Oh, don't tell me she wants the Let-her-blend-with-her-family crap!' _In moments, Wataru guided her to the elevator and clicked the number 5.

"Directly fifth? Shouldn't we go to the living room first?" Kagome asked Wataru.

"We own the whole building but the first two floors are for rent. We all live on the third and fourth floor while the living room is on the 5th floor." Wataru, very smartly, replied.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." _'They own a mansion in the middle of Tokyo which is five-storeyed. The first two are out for rent and there are many working brothers with a businesswoman as their mother… man, I can only imagine what their income would be.'_

"Just some time and you'll get to meet everyone!" Wataru exclaimed excitedly. "Everyone would be very happy to meet you new-onee-san!"

'_I can only hope so…' _Kagome thought before talking with Wataru. "Wataru, from now onwards call me Kagome okay? Because now you will have two sisters, you will get confused." _'And as cute as I find that new-onee-san thing, I am sure he will be bored of it soon.'_

"Just Kagome? Will it be okay if I call you Kagome-onee-san instead?" Wataru asked innocently.

'_What a well-mannered boy he is! Refuses to call me just by my name, even though I told him to. I wonder if all his brothers are gentlemen like him…' _(You don't know what a bunch of _well-behaved _guys this is, Kagome). "Sure Wataru, I would love that." Kagome flashed her genuine smile and Wataru blushed. Just then a bell was heard, indicating that they had reached the fifth floor.

Wataru took Kagome's hand and walked out. On both the sides were walls, which led to a balcony that showed the grand living room below. Wataru walked towards the balcony, standing beside the green sofa and announced, "WE'RE BACK!"

Much to Wataru's unknowing, Kagome had stood back and so no one below could see her. She could hear the chatter like 'Looks like they are back', 'They're back'. Kagome gulped. _'Oh shit, that's a lot of voices! Are all 10 of them down there?! I don't want to go!' _Kagome's breath hiked, her throat became dry and her heart started beating faster.

As Wataru led her down the stairs, without even looking she knew that all eyes were on her. A few seconds seemed like hours going on by. She was aware of the silence that spread in the room as soon as she started descending down the stairs with Wataru. At last, they reached the bottom. Kagome, only for one more moment, looked at the ground. _'What a carefully and beautifully furbished floor this is!' _She thought and took a deep, silent breath and looked up.

"Hello." _'I can't let them think I am some stupid, shy person… I need to be confident. First impressions are very important.' _ Kagome let go of Wataru's hand and clasped both her hands together. "My name is Kagome. Very nice to meet you all." She bowed deeply and then stood straight. _'That's not a lot of people… Only four? …' _She saw awfully tall, slender handsome male figures and a tint of blush appeared on her face.

'Hey', 'Hello', 'Welcome', 'Very nice to meet you as well' such replies were heard and just then Ema appeared in the balcony. "Wait a second! I want to introduce you to everyone!" She squealed cheerfully and hurried down the staircase. An orange haired guy quickly said, "Be careful!" Kagome took a quick glance at him and then her eyes went back to Ema.

"Everyone, this" Ema said with a sweet smile while she put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Is my sister Kagome. Even though she is taller than me, I am six months older. And Kagome, these are all of my _brothers_… Oh, I am sorry. _Our_ brothers!" No Asahina brothers seemed to notice the change of 'me' to 'our' as they were clearly fixated on the word 'brothers'. (We all know why)

Kagome just shyly nodded and threw a quick glance at them again. She didn't know why, but she couldn't look at each of them individually for a long while and used to divert her eyes again.

"Welcome to the family." A tall, blonde guy came forward. He had a cloth on his right hand. "Was your flight pleasant?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Kagome quickly replied as she observed his beautiful features especially his blue eyes.

"This is Ukyo-san, he is the second brother. By profession, he is a very esteemed lawyer." Ema told Kagome and Ukyo laughed.

"I don't know about 'esteemed', but I am a lawyer for sure." He said, his perfect face shining. There was something about him, his voice was so calm and collected. Not what she expected from a lawyer. _'He definitely must be making a unique and intimidating impression in the court…'_ "I have been thinking about how to introduce all of us to you, but then I thought that maybe we all should stand in ascending order of our age and then, we could be introduced to you."

"T-Thank you." _'That actually is helpful, I was already confused about how to remember which brother was of what age and all. I wouldn't even be able to remember their names properly. Perhaps this method will help me… Man, he is a smart person and plus, that killer looks! Oh no, focus Kagome! You don't want to seem like a drooling fool!'_

As Kagome was thinking, all the brothers fell into a line as if on cue. _'So obedient…' _Kagome observed.

"You might be thinking what obedient and quiet brothers I have… well, it took me some time to convince them to do this. And believe me, they're not even close to being quiet." Ukyo laughed as the other brothers kept silent.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience." Kagome bowed again because from Ukyo's statement it was obvious that they didn't want to do this. Ema took her hand.

"Come on, let's meet everyone." She said and took Kagome forward.

The first in line was a dark-haired guy looking very similar to Tsubaki but had glasses. Kagome noticed that he also had a mole beneath his eyes.

"_Hello_." Kagome greeted as the guy in front of her smiled and replied in a polite and reserved tone.

"Hello to you as well. I am Azusa, 26 years old and younger than Tsubaki. I work as a voice actor." He gave her a soft smile and Kagome felt a bit more relaxed.

She smiled as well. "That's very impressive! It was my childhood dream to be a voice actor! But as simple as it may seem, it requires quite passion, dedication and hard work, doesn't it?"

Azusa seemed a bit surprised. Not a lot of people thought of his occupation as Kagome did. They always regarded it secondary. He smiled thoroughly now. "Yes! What a surprise to meet someone who does not regard my profession as something low leveled."

"That's the most pitiable thing about people. I think every work is important and all of them are interdependent. Some people might be that narrow-minded, but not me." Kagome added, "I see why you became a voice actor, your voice does seem very cool and very nice for the ears."

"Thank you." He replied shyly.

"Azusa-san is Tsubaki-san's twin brother."

"Well, that wasn't a surprise. You two look very similar." Kagome noted. "What does Tsubaki-san do?"

"He is a voice actor as well, in fact, he was the one who pushed me to become a voice actor." Azusa replied with a smile and Kagome let out an 'Ooo'. _'That Tsubaki guy does seem very pushy. But it's good that his brother is glad to be in the profession and not doing it just because of his twin.'_

"Now, moving-on." Ema said as she took Kagome to the next guy. He was also very tall, had orange hair with violet eyes. His face was quite expressionless but was very handsome indeed. He also had a beauty mark but below his lips. He was wearing business attire and Kagome was always attracted towards such suit-wearing guys. She noticed that he was the one who earlier had told Ema to be careful while coming down the stairs.

"This is Natsume-san. He is the eighth brother." _'Wait a second, eighth? Directly eighth? Where did the middle ones go?' _ Ema continued, "He is also twenty-six years old and is a CEO!" Kagome let out an audible gasp and everyone laughed, even Natsume's face softened.

"I see you are very intimidated by my post." Natsume said as he held out his hand and Kagome shook it. _'A confident and strong grip… not bad.'_ Natsume thought as he put his hand back in the pocket.

"No, it's just that you don't expect for a 26-year-old to be a CEO of a company, that's all." Kagome honestly replied and Natsume nodded.

"Natsume-san is the triplet brother of Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san." Ema added.

"Triplet brother?"

"Yes," Now Azusa started speaking. "Tsubaki and I came from the same egg while Natsume came from another. I and Tsubaki are identical twins while Natsume is a fraternal one." Kagome let out an 'Ooo' and observed Natsume. _'He does look quite similar… Especially those violet eyes.'_

"I hate that every time we are introduced, this story has to be repeated again and again." Natsume said and rolled his eyes. Kagome, with Ema and Azusa, loudly laughed which startled Natsume. Her laugh seemed very lively and outgoing as compared to how shyly and quietly Ema laughs. _'I guess she belongs to the Tsubaki group…' _Natsume thought as he remembered his elder brother's loud and unabashed laugh.

Ema moved Kagome to a red-haired guy with small braids that laid on his shoulder. He had a very different, rebellious but warm aura around him. _'A delinquent one… well, I would have been astonished if all the brothers had turned out to be goody-goody, smart fellows…' _Kagome immediately recognized him.

"Yusuke! You're Yusuke, right?" Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?'' _'She recognized me out of all people?'_

"Kagome, how did you recognize him?" Ema, amazed, asked Kagome.

"I saw your graduation ceremony's photos, remember? So, I immediately recognized him." Kagome continued as she looked at the other brothers. "It's not like Ema didn't show me your photos, but since in the graduation's photos only Ema and Yusuke were there, it was easy for me to know him." She explained. "Is it okay if I call you Yusuke?"

"Y-Yeah, s-sure!" _'He is startled, so cute!' _Kagome thought with a smile.

"Ema has told me a lot about you. She told me you're very understanding and made her feel very comfortable." Yusuke blushed profoundly but beamed with happiness as well. _'__**She**__ talked about me…' _The girls and Yusuke didn't see the reaction of the other brothers though, who were surprised to see none of this happened with them. "I hope to have enjoyable college days with you Yusuke." Yusuke nodded confidently and gave her a smile.

"And what about me? Did onee-san tell you about me?" Wataru, who had stood next to Yusuke, asked eagerly.

"Wataru-kun, why are you standing in the line? Didn't you meet Kagome already?" Ema asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I wanted to formally introduce myself." He turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome-onee-san, I am Wataru, the youngest Asahina brother." Kagome chuckled as she noticed how formal and charming he was trying to sound. "I am currently in middle school and I hope to get to know you better." He said and shook hands with Kagome as she did with Natsume earlier.

"Wow, a hell of a grip! Seems like Wataru is the most intimidating personality in the whole family!" Kagome exclaimed and Wataru smiled brightly. Everyone else laughed at this. "I also hope to get to know you better." Kagome said with a warm smile and patted Wataru's head.

"Oye! Are you all done with introductions already?" Tsubaki asked as he descended the stairs.

"What were you two doing till now?" Azusa asked as Masaomi also came down.

"We were taking out her luggage and parking the car and everything, so it took us some time."

"You should have called me, I would have come to help." Natsume said.

"Don't worry, everything is done." Masaomi told him and turned to Kagome. "Your luggage is upstairs, in your room. Here, this is your key." Kagome took the keys and again apologized for the inconvenience. Masaomi told her not to worry and sat down on the sofa.

Tsubaki came and put a hand on Kagome' shoulder. "Now now, don't apologize little sister. If anybody has to apologize, it should be Rintarou-san."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"He should apologize for hiding such a cute daughter from all of us." Tsubaki replied and winked. _'This guy winks too much!' _ Kagome thought and Azusa came near them, removed Tsubaki's hand from her shoulder. "Tsubaki, don't make her uncomfortable. Come on, let's eat."

Everyone sat on the plush red sofa, with Ema on Kagome's right side and Wataru on her left. On the further left sat Masaomi and Natsume while on the right sat Tsubaki, Azusa, and Yusuke. Just then, Ukyo came from the kitchen with hot teas and snacks. He kept the tray on the table and Kagome noticed beautifully arranged snacks which included watercress, crab and roasted capsicum ribbon sandwiches, delicious strawberry tarts and for a little change from the sweets there were lemon yogurt syrup cakes.

"Wow…" Kagome openly expressed her amazement and hunger for the mouthwatering snacks.

Ukyo smiled and handed her a Black with Vanilla tea. "Thank you." Kagome mumbled and looked down at her cup. "Is this…"

"Yes, I was told that you are very much fond of a Black with Vanilla." Kagome looked at Ema and she smiled. "So, I thought it would be very nice for your welcoming." Ukyo said.

Kagome noticed that he gave a coffee to Natsume and Azusa while Masaomi received a freshly brewed Assam Khonega and Ema was given a Zesty Lemon. Tsubaki drank the same type as Kagome, and Wataru was drinking a fruit juice. Yusuke took nothing as he wasn't a big fan of teas and all.

"So many drinks… did you make all of these?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I did." Kagome, who still hadn't recovered from the shock that Ukyo had made such exquisite and efforts-taking teas, she received another as she sipped her tea. "_Oh my god!_" Kagome exclaimed in English.

"So, it's good, I am guessing?" Ukyo asked politely.

"Good? This is _fantastic_! It's perfect, actually!" Kagome exclaimed and others smiled. Ukyo replied, "I am glad you have been able to enjoy it. It certainly puts me at ease."

"Have some snacks as well." Masaomi told Kagome as he enjoyed the lively girl. _'She is very different from her sister… So outspoken and energetic… She has something that keeps you engrossed in her.' _He thought.

Just as Kagome was going to choose one snack, Wataru also jumped from the sofa to take some.

"Wataru, let your sister take some first. That's not very polite." Masaomi warned in an older-brotherly way. Wataru gave out a pout.

"_Oh_ _no_, _that's_ _okay_. The youngest one should have the first preference anyways." Kagome said with a smile and had replied in English again, and not _just _English but in a perfect British accent. "Go on, Wataru. Take some and please do tell me which ones I should eat." He took some strawberry tarts and lemon cakes and gave some to Kagome as well. "_Thank you._"

"I see, you are very fluent in English, but I guess that's very obvious since you have been in England ever since your childhood. But I am surprised to see that your Japanese is so well." Azusa remarked.

"Yes, my mother always told me to speak in Japanese at our home." Tsubaki finished his tea and kept it on the table and so did Natsume. "The only thing she is very strict about is speaking in Japanese."

"But it was very surprising to learn that Rintarou-san has another daughter," Ukyo said as he also sat down with his own tea that was the same as Masaomi's. "It became known to us only a while ago however our mother seemed to have known about you since the beginning."

"Yes, I did meet your mother. Intriguing lady, I must say." Kagome said as she took the first bite of the lemon cake. "And she wa- _oh_ _my_ _god_! This lemon cake is _fabulous_! It reminds me of the cake shop near my school back home. Where did you order these from?" Kagome asked as she took another bite.

"We didn't order them, Kyo-nii made them." Yusuke replied casually.

"Kyo what?"

"That's me, my younger brothers call me that. We all have such nicknames."

"_You_ made _this_?" _'I mean, up till tea was okay, but he made these heavenly delicacies as well? If this was a restaurant, I would have kissed his hands right away! The cake is so tasty!'_

"Yes, cooking is one of my responsibilities in the household. I am very flattered that you find my creations appealing."

"They are amazing! Boy, you are really good." _'That explains the cloth on his hand... just shows how much he is into and devoted to cooking.'_

"That's enough compliments for Kyo-nii." Tsubaki interrupted. "I would like to know more about our cutie sister."

"Are you going to refer me with cutie or cute sister only? You can call me Kagome, you know. In fact, I insist so." Kagome said. _'Those words out of his mouth really seem weird… cutie sister, lovely sister and blah, blah, blah! Does he do the same with Ema as well? Well, I don't know how she deals with him when he calls her such names…' _Everyone was surprised to hear such a straightforward proposal from Kagome. _'As expected from her.' _Tsubaki thought with a smirk and continued,

"Okay then, Kagome. Tell me something, how come you didn't come to your father's wedding?" Tsubaki dropped the bomb right away while the brothers remained quiet. _'Ts-Tsuba-nii! Did he seriously just ask her that? Right now?' _Yusuke screamed from inside and so did the other brothers except for Wataru, but it was a question many of them were pondering about.

Before someone could scold Tsubaki, Kagome started speaking herself. "Yes, I didn't. I wanted to, it was Papa's wedding after all. But my final examinations were going around that time and so, flying from _England _to _Japan_ became impossible."

"Oh! I thought it was some 'Dad marrying step-mother drama' or something like that." Yusuke blabbered before he realized what he had said and got glares from everyone.

"Still, the wedding could be postponed. I am surprised they didn't think of that." Natsume quickly said as an attempt of foreshadowing Yusuke's remark.

"Papa and Miwa-san talked to me about it. But I insisted that they must have the wedding on the planned date. They had been preparing for the wedding since months and it was an unfair coincidence that my exams were announced during the same time." Kagome replied and now started eating the strawberry tarts.

Everything became quiet for a while until Masaomi asked something. "So… is your mother okay with you living with us?"

This time, Ema replied while Kagome kept on devouring the tarts. "Mom had no problem at all. She and Papa have always been on good terms ever since the divorce. And you all are now family as well. After the divorce, my custody was given to Papa while Kagome was with mom. I have been living with you all. But Papa felt that Kagome should re-join her actual Japanese roots and spend some time with me and him, and meet all of you- he suggested Kagome come live with us." Everyone noticed that Ema had used the term 'Mom' for her own mother but technically Miwa was her mother now, but nobody seemed to mind it.

"I am sorry for intruding; however, it is surprising that since your father is mostly away, you were left with him." Ukyo remarked.

"Yeah, but I was ten years old then so I insisted on living with Papa. Mom was quite unhappy as she thought that my arrangements and care would be neglected but she agreed. It was a part of the divorce case anyways, that both daughters shouldn't be with one parent." The living room became silent as some drank while some munched on the food. Natsume looked at Kagome and saw that she was staring intently at her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome, startled, looked at him for a while thinking whether she should speak or not but she did anyway.

"Um… I was just wondering if they teach a wrong numbering system in _England._" She received questioning glances in return. Kagome added, "Because Ema told me that there were thirteen Asahina brothers but I see only seven now…"

The room burst into laughter, even Natsume let out a laugh, much to everyone's surprise. After some seconds Azusa said, "You've got a really good sense of humor."

"No, they don't teach a wrong numbering system in England," Masaomi informed with a chuckle. "Many of my brothers are out for study and work purposes. But you'll get to know them very soon." Kagome nodded and smiled. _'Seems like I am already a hit in the family! You go, Kagome!' _She thought as she remembered how much they laughed at her joke.

Wataru kept down his glass (Which had been his third juice refill) and joined the conversation. "What are your hobbies, Kagome-onee-san?"

"Um… I like to read. I also love traveling- being outdoors, actually." Kagome added. "I also like to play tennis."

"Kagome won the high school championship of tennis, she plays very nicely." Ema announced with pride while others nodded and Kagome blushed.

"And, do you like to play video games?" Wataru mentioned his own interest.

"_Yes, I do!_" The younger boy seemed a bit confused by this but kept listening. "I love video games very much and I like to think I am an expert in them." She said and laughed, and others realized she wasn't being proud but was just joking.

"Really? Then do you like 'Zombie Hazard' game?" Wataru asked and Natsume, who was first leaning with his elbows on knees, straightened and leaned on the sofa. (For those who don't know, Natsume's company makes the game 'Zombie Hazard.') Ema, who remembered something, let out a small gasp (inaudible) and was going to stop Kagome.

"Kag-" But Kagome spoke anyways.

"That game? Ema's favorite?" Kagome asked and Natsume blushed slightly. Ema was tugging on Kagome's sweater but the ebony-haired girl ignored it. Tsubaki took some juice (He is awfully quiet, isn't he?) while Azusa was eating the sandwiches along with Yusuke as they heard the conversation.

"That game sucks, dude." Tsubaki spat his juice all over the oak table while Yusuke choked on the sandwich. Azusa somehow managed to swallow the sandwich but all of them had widened eyes including Masaomi and Ukyo, and they looked at Natsume, who maintained his expressionless face. Kagome looked at them with surprise for their weird reaction but continued anyway. "I mean, everywhere you see there are _zombies, zombies, _and_ zombies._ So boring. Wait Ema, I am talking. Don't interrupt me. So, I just played that game once when Ema recommended it to me 2-3 years ago and I just sold that game to my friend. That's how much I didn't like it. A truly ghastly game. I wonder how so many people play it."

Natsume woke up from his seat and headed towards the outer balcony. "I have to make a call." He said. Tsubaki started laughing out loud while holding his stomach and everyone else sighed.

"What? You also don't like that game?" Kagome asked as she saw Tsubaki's reaction.

"No, but I like you more now!" He said and continued laughing.

"What's with him?" Kagome asked Ema but the brunette became worried as she saw Natsume's reaction.

"Kagome!" Ema exclaimed. "Natsume-san's company makes 'Zombie Hazard'!"

"WHAAAT?!" Kagome shouted and stood up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, she is." Masaomi said with a helpless smile.

"I thought he was the CEO of some multinational company!"

"It _is _a multinational company. Zombie Hazard is one of the games his company produces." Azusa told her.

"_Oh shit!_" Kagome exclaimed and Tsubaki laughed more. _'This one-eyed tyrant is getting on my nerves now!' _Kagome thought while gritting her teeth as she watched Tsubaki laugh. No one took offense to Kagome's exclamation as Wataru was now in middle school and 'Oh shit' was not that much of a big deal. "This is all your fault Ema! You were the one who thought that I should know about these people when I actually meet them first-hand. If you had told me before, _this _wouldn't have happened!"

"But I thought-"

"Or you could at least tell me about _this_! You know how much I hate that game and I will be living with a person who produces the game! Did you think that this topic might've never come up?"

"I am sorry, Kagome. I thought it would be fun to all of them in person." Ema apologized with great sorrow and the hearts of all men in that room melted.

Kagome sighed and realized it was not Ema's mistake. "No... No, it's my fault actually. You were trying to tell me but I didn't pay attention. _Sorry._" Ema smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Ukyo said her name, but it felt somewhat foreign to him. "Natsume won't make a big fuss of it." He gave her a smile and left the room with the trays and cups.

"I think the same. We all are family and such things happen. Natsume is very understanding and I am sure he didn't mind it at all." Masaomi said lovingly like a big brother and patted Kagome's head. Kagome felt so much at ease due to such a sweet gesture. He also left the room while only the youngsters remained.

"Kagome, don't worry. Natsume said he was going to make a call, right? Nothing to be so much dreading about." Azusa relieved her and turned to Tsubaki to make him stop laughing.

'_But still….' _She thought and her eyes moved to the balcony where the 26-year-old CEO must be.

* * *

**How is it? Exciting? Let me know in the reviews! Bye!**


	3. Relieved

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! The response for the last chapter was nice, thank you very much for that.**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in English language will be written in italic. Other than that, italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kakashi's hoe, Vick3658, JessiexDKuroNeko for favoriting and following my story.**

**Lilith Capra, 1227 (Very sorry, but your name isn't being pulished properly) for following and favoriting my story respectively.**

**Scarlatta Rain, LuluRavenCrow, Frog, CK (I love how you always say 'thank you for all the hard work' at the end of your reviews. Very nice of you CK) for sending reviews.**

**This small acts of you give me the willpower to continue the story and try to keep it interesting for all of you. Also, a big thank you to people who read my story and eagerly wait for the updates. **

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Brothers Conflict and Inuyasha. I own neither of the characters but the story is mine.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**3\. Relieved**

Azusa forced Tsubaki and Yusuke to clean up the mess they had made by spitting the juice and choking the sandwich respectively. Ema had insisted on doing so but Azusa respectfully dismissed her proposal. _'_They've become too spoiled_…' _was what he said. So Wataru, who enjoyed this sight, and Ema continued to hang out in the living room with the three brothers.

Kagome had excused herself from this. She wanted to apologize to Natsume. _'There is no way in hell I can have a good relationship with him if I just ignore this.' _She would have to face him innumerous times after this, he was family after all. Instead of making things awkward then, apologizing now would be way better.

Ema told her about the directions to the balcony, even though it was very near, as she didn't want Kagome to get lost. She had also told Kagome not to worry about this. Natsume was not a person who holds a grudge and all. _'But if that's what she wants to do…'_

Kagome stopped outside the balcony for a while and took a deep breath. _'I can do this… I just have to say sorry and not blurt out something stupid like I did before.' _She saw from the glass window that Natsume was leaning on the rails looking onto the scenario. _'His figure looks awesome from behind… seems like there are a lot of guys like him in Tokyo. I should definitely keep my eyes open.' _She thought. _'I wonder if he'll forgive me or not. He kind of seems like a blunt, arrogant dude. Whatever, I will apologize and whether to forgive me or not depends on him.' _

She walked onto the balcony and now that she was seeing him from the side, she realized that he was not just leaning on the rails, but also smoking. _'What?! He is smoking? SMOKING!? Yuck! I wonder if his brothers ever talked him out of this… but then again, since he hasn't stopped obviously means he ignored them… Sounds like an adamant person…' _She again questioned if she would be able to receive his forgiveness or not but she shook her head to clear the negativity and decided to talk but in a quirky way.

1.

2..

3…

"Cigarette smoking is injurious to health. No actor in this film promotes or supports smoking, Smoking causes cancer. Smoking kills." Nastume turned his head in the direction of the voice. He saw Kagome with a smile on her face, standing some distance away, her hands clasped behind her.

"Was that the disclaimer they show before a movie starts?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is. Hope you got my point." Natsume felt a bit aggrieved as he saw the girl, to whom he had just met some time ago, ordering him to do something _'Or not do something.' _He thought_. _"Then again, I just met you, what 30 minutes ago. You have no obligation of listening to me. It's your personal matter anyways. Mind if I join you?"

"In smoking?" He asked, somewhat startled.

"For company! _Geez_!" Kagome exclaimed and he smiled a bit. She went to stand beside him, keeping some distance and looked at the huge trees around the mansion. He also did the same and disposed the cigarette. Some moments passed by and Kagome noticed pink petals dancing along with the wind.

'_Cherry blossoms…_' She enjoyed the sight as she was not able to see it in Kingston until she realized what she came to do here. _'Oh shit! Focus Kagome!'_

She cleared her throat and said, "L-Look, I am sorry for before. I didn't know your company produced that game and it must have been very rude. I really didn't want to hurt your feelings." Now she looked at him. "Sorry."

"Are you apologizing about before?" Natsume asked her and she nodded. "Don't worry, it was nothing."

"Then why did you leave the room saying that you had to make a call? And not that I was spying, but I didn't see you making any call at all!" Kagome exclaimed.

'_What an energetic girl… she __**definitely**__ belongs to the Tsubaki group.' _"I wanted to take a smoke. You can't really excuse yourself from an ongoing family event just for taking a smoke, right?" Kagome gave out an 'Ooo' and he continued,

"Plus, if you are talking about the game, I can assure you it didn't matter that much." _'Because you don't think of me as a part of your family…?' _Kagome thought worriedly while Natsume added,

"We can't expect everyone to like the game, that'd be just plain stupid, naïve and not at all strategic. Our company, like any other, does not assume every existing individual as our consumer. We keep a certain targeted group in front of us and develop the game according to them. We consider their thoughts and demands, the one that are reasonable and logical, and make appropriate changes in every edition while leaving the main theme of the game untouched. The goal is to satisfy our particular consumers and keep them engaged. If we start making a game while taking in the suggestions of everyone and suit the game according to everyone's demands, it would be impossible to make one. So, it's okay."

Kagome was left speechless for some moments as she heard his thorough explanation. She looked ahead again and held the rails. "You're so professional. No wonder you work at such a prestigious post."

Natsume didn't say anything but remained there. He could leave, the conversation could be considered as finished, but he didn't. He wanted to be there for some more while, not alone but with the ebony-haired girl. Kagome had a calm aura around her. He realized that there was something about her that kept him interested. There were only a few people in his life that kept him thus intrigued.

"I also wish to be in the same profession as yours." He looked at her as she said those words softly.

"Do you really want to or are you just saying it because of me?" He asked with his sultry and husky voice.

Kagome gave out a lively laugh again. _'There it is… Her laugh sounds like bells ringing in a church.'_ He thought.

"Noooo! Not because of that. I want to enter the corporate world, something I decided a certain while ago. You know having intellectual meetings, managing the company and its assets, taking my company to new levels, meeting new people, wearing pencil skirts…" Kagome sheepishly smiled while Natsume smirked at this. "I was planning on joining an English university for business studies, however because of Papa's proposal I came here. But Japanese universities also offer many amazing business programmes, don't they?"

"That depends, where are you planning on attending?" Natsume observed her. Kagome was taller than Ema but not more than Natsume obviously.

"Meiji University." Kagome replied. _'That's where __**she**__ is going as well… I wonder if something is happening between her and Subaru. But it won't matter since he is in Kyuushu anyways. Wherever he may be… here or there, I definitely don't plan on losing though…' _Natsume was lost in thought and he realized that Kagome had been looking at him cluelessly.

"Oh, sorry. So, Meiji? I would say you're in good hands then." He said and Kagome's face livened up. "I can offer you some guidance." He made a proposition, without his knowing. Natsume was surprised himself as he rarely offered this much of a help to the people he just met. _'She is family anyways, so no big deal…'_

Kagome looked at him for a moment and replied cheerfully, "Sure! Can I have your digits then?" Natsume gave her his business card and Kagome drooled over it. "_OMG!_ You have a business card! I mean… obviously, why not? This is so pro! I can't believe I am going to get guidance from an actual CEO! Yippee!"

The raven haired beauty realized that she had begun blabbering which actually had got her in trouble in the first place, and murmured a silent apology for her over excitement. "No, it's okay. It's very nice to see such a young person knowing what they want to do and getting excited about their future." _'Quite unlike how I was…' _

"_Yeah, thanks!_" Kagome appreciated his comment. "I guess I should get going then. Thank you for the card!" She said and was making her way back to the living room when Nastume called out to her. "Oye!"

She turned with a warm smile, her hair shining under the sun. Her chocolate brown orbs shone brightly. "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

He broke into a grin, which he very often does not do and said, "Well… Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family." The dapper man said to her as he stood straight now, his hands in his pocket, looking like an Abercrombie god.

"Thank you." She said, turned back and walked towards the living room.

'_Well, that wasn't so bad…' _Both of them thought with a small smile.

_***abababab***_

Kagome entered the living, satisfied and relieved. She saw the four brothers and Ema, watching TV and laughing. Kagome glanced at the giggling Ema. _'It's nice that she has blended in here well... They seem to have gotten really close...' _(You don't know how close ;)

"My cute little Kagome! How did it go?" Tsubaki asked as he saw Kagome coming towards them.

"Really good. Natsume-san wasn't upset at all. He just wanted to be outside for a while." Kagome replied as she sat down on the sofa beside Azusa. She peered into the kitchen. "Oh? Where did Ukyo-san go?"

"Kyo-nii had to study for a case, so he left you with us!" Wataru cheerfully replied and Kagome nodded.

"So, Yusuke," She called out to the red-haired guy, with whom she did not have that much of a conversation. "Any plans for us when we enroll in the university?"

"M-Me? Are you asking me?" Yusuke was completely startled, again. Being a rebel and a boy who was not so much great at anything, Yusuke was always neglected to some extent. As compared to his much successful brothers, he hadn't really achieved anything. So being recognized and paid some attention surprised him but made him happy nonetheless.

Kagome nodded at Yusuke's question. Azusa noted what Kagome was trying to do and smiled. _'Looking after her family already... just like her sister.'_ He observed the brown- haired beauty sitting beside Kagome. Oh, how much he had grown to be fond of her... Her smile, her caring and loving nature, her beautiful brown eyes...

"Her lips..." Azusa almost fell off the couch when those words were whispered to him in his ears. Everyone looked at him but then got engaged in their conversation again. Azusa looked at Tsubaki, who was smirking.

"Tsubaki! Don't startle me like that!" Azusa warned in a lower tone with a blush.

"But why did you even get startled?" Tsubaki asked innocently. "I bet you were thinking of her… Oh, is that a tint of blush I notice?"

"Shut up, Tsubaki." A reddened Azusa stood up and turned towards the youngsters. "Well, I should get going. Kagome, it was very nice to meet you. I hope you blend in well with everyone." He said and Kagome thanked him.

"Azusa, wait! Bye guys! Can't be away from my other half for long! Bye cutie Kagome!" Tsubaki went after Azusa but not before winking at Kagome _again_. _'I think I liked the cute little sister better than this... his winks are becoming a headache now…'_ Kagome thought, annoyed.

"God, Tsuba-nii's behavior sends shivers to my spine." Yusuke said with a crunched- up face and a shudder.

"I know right?!" _'So glad I am not the only one! I think I like this Yusuke guy!'_

"He just likes to be playful sometimes." Ema said politely.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do you know Ema, you're such a goody-goody. In your eyes, the whole world is just perfect!" Kagome said and then chuckled with Ema.

Wataru and Yusuke both noticed that even though Kagome would mock or scold Ema sometimes, it was not serious but some playful exchanges. Just like the boys would behave with each other. It was Yusuke and Wataru's first time to see the bond of other siblings… or sisters, more precisely.

"So, do you want to go to your room?" Ema asked.

"Please! I am very tired right now! Let me fall on the bed once and for all!"

"Heeeeeeh?! I wanted to spend some more time with Kagome-onee-san!" Wataru exclaimed and tugged the bottom of Kagome's sweater like a little child.

"Wataru, she is tired right now. You can play with her later. How about a game of Super Swift with me?" Yusuke offered and Wataru's face brightened. He bid Kagome and Ema bye as he went to play the game. Kagome and Ema both smiled at Yusuke as a 'thank you' and he also smiled, only with a scarlet face.

"You have the keys, right?" Ema asked as they climbed the stairs.

"_Yes_, _let's_ _go!_"

They went to the elevator and Ema clicked on 4. "We all live on the 3rd and 4th floors. From Masaomi-san to Azusa-san and me, we are on the fourth floor. The other brothers live on the third floor." As soon as Ema said 'The other brothers' Kagome started humming 'Baby Got back.'

"And where do I live?" She asked while humming the song.

"On the fourth floor, same as me!" Ema told her and the lift stopped at the said floor. "Your room, however, isn't right next to me though. I live in the middle of Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's rooms. Your room is in the far corner."

"Cool! I like corner rooms!" Kagome remarked cheerfully and Ema smiled. Kagome wasn't just saying this, she actually liked the corner rooms. Those rooms have a separate wall unlike the others, who have a shared wall. They passed Ema's room and the ponytailed girl pointed towards the room which was going to be Kagome's now.

Kagome took her keys out and opened the door. Ema turned the lights on and entered the room following Kagome. It was a very spacious, white and cream-colored apartment. The arrangement of the room was the same as Ema's. "I love this! And I am really impressed the way you have arranged it!" Kagome commented, quickly took off her boots and jumped on the floppy bed. _'So warm and fluffy...'_

"I cleaned it thoroughly, it was a storeroom Tsubaki-san used before you know. I just hope there is no dirt left." Ema said as she looked around the room.

"This was a storeroom? I hope I didn't occupy his required place." Kagome said as she muffled her face on the pillow.

Ema shook her head, even though Kagome couldn't see her. "He has a storeroom on the third floor as well, so we moved his stuff there." Kagome replied with a silent hum indicating she was very close to falling asleep. Knowing that Kagome had eaten plenty to keep her full, only then Ema covered Kagome with a blanket and turned down the lights. "Have a nice nap, Kagome." She said under her breath with a satisfied smile and left the room.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on the chapter? Let me know in the reviews. The following chapter will arrive in 2-3 days. Till then, sayonara!**


	4. 11 out of 13

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N: Hello. Somewhat late, aren't I? Sorry about that. :)**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Thanks to:**

**HoneyGrl, Starlight365, xXKillorbeKilledXx for following the story.**

**CK, xXKillorbeKilledXx (Do watch the anime or read the manga, it's worth it) for reviews.**

**Everyone else, I do appreciate you all eagerly waiting for the update (However it'd be nice if that eagerness is expressed in reviews, follows and favorites. ;) **** Just kidding.**

**I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that it lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Brothers Conflict. I own neither of the characters but I do own the story.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**4\. 11/13**

"_Oh shit! It's 8:00_! I should get going." Kagome said to herself and made her way back towards the Sunrise Residence.

It had been some days since Kagome had moved into the Asahina household. As soon as she had gotten used to the house and its surroundings, Kagome quickly fell back into her regular schedule that she used to follow back in England.

A part of this schedule was jogging and so, since the last two days, Kagome was waking up on six in the morning, run about 2 km and then come back home till 7-7:30.

Due to her father's proposal, Kagome had come to Japan to meet her step-family which included 13 brothers. Out of them, till now she had met Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Yusuke, and Wataru. And yes, yesterday she met another brother.

_~~~~~The Previous Evening~~~~~~_

"Heeeeeeh?!" Wataru let out a cute squeal when Kagome beat him in his favorite game 'Super Swift', again. She, Yusuke and Wataru had been playing in the living room since the afternoon. Games after games, they didn't realize that it was an early evening now.

Since it was a weekday, no one else was home. Ema had also joined them a little while later and was preparing snacks for the _kids_. Kagome had offered to help but Ema told her to enjoy herself.

Just then, the trio heard the elevator's 'ding'.

"Who is it?" Yusuke called out as he watched Kagome and Wataru play. Much to his amusing, he had grown comfortable around the ebony-haired girl. She was beautiful, smart, funny but there was absolutely nothing in her that made him feel awkward or out of place. Yusuke didn't have any romantic feelings or any sort of attraction towards Kagome. He just felt at ease in her company, which was very rare of him. Even though it had only been some days since he got acquainted with her, it appeared as if he had known her for ages. He wasn't this comfortable with Ema as well... _'Maybe because she is my crush, I feel shy around her... but around Kagome, I really don't.' _

Footsteps approached and a blonde man with hair that fell at his shoulders glanced at the trio. Kagome and Wataru were engrossed in playing the game and Kagome thought it must be one of the brothers she had met already, so she didn't look up.

"Oye!" The man made a sound to grab the attention of the youngsters. Upon this new voice, Kagome looked up and a loud screech was heard.

"I won! I won!" Wataru exclaimed and started dancing in the living room as Kagome's car had crashed when she looked up. In seconds only, the dancing boy also glanced above and saw that someone was upstairs- looking at them. "Oh! Kana-nii is here!"

'_K-Kana-nii? Which one is this again? Uh...' _ Kagome struggled in recognizing the man, and his apparel was of no help as well. He was wearing a navy-blue suit with a purple tie and had an oversize, light French beige colored coat. _'Who is he?'_

"Oh?! Kaname-san!" Ema exclaimed as she came from the kitchen. '_Kaname-san? The monk? So Japanese priests now wear coats and all? Even in shrines or just when they are out?' _Kagome quickly stood up as she had been sitting while playing games, and Yusuke did the same.

Kaname climbed down the stairs as he looked at the quartet. But later, his eyes became fixated on a raven-haired beauty wearing a V-neck periwinkle, full sleeved sweatshirt with tracks underneath and her hair tied in a low bun. _'So, this is her...'_

"Kaname-san! Welcome home!" Ema greeted him as he stood in front of them. Wataru also did the same while Yusuke gave him an acknowledging nod. Kaname looked at Kagome now and not knowing what to do, she just offered him a smile in return.

He came forward and hugged Kagome, which didn't surprise her at all. Ema had told her about his playboy nature but still, it felt weird. _'And hot... This is sooo not a friendly hug... I am breathing so heavily… And he is so handsome as well… Oh bloody hell! Kagome, idiot! Stop fantasizing! He is family!' _Kagome thought as she was getting flushed.

He broke apart from her and gave her a charming smile which Kagome found to be nice but not one of the 'Makes-me-go-weak-in-the-knees' type. Perhaps because she knew of his lady-killer individuality.

Kaname now turned to the brunette. "Imouto-chan, very nice to meet you again." He said to her and only gave her a nod. Ema was surprised as she also expected a hug but Kaname just smiled at her and went to sit on the couch. _'...Maybe he is taking that training of his very seriously...' _Ema thought as she remembered the reason why Kaname had left the house was because he wanted to get rid of the feelings towards her. Ema felt very relieved. Because all she wanted was a family and now that at least one brother was trying to do so.

Kagome also sat on the couch while Yusuke and Wataru continued playing games, sitting in front of them. "So how was your travel?" The girl asked as she knew he had been at some shrine, away from home.

"That's what I should be asking you. How was yours?" _'Talking with me right away... seems confident.'_

"Really nice, thank you. I took a long nap yesterday so I feel really good now." Kagome replied.

"Here." Just then Ema came and offered tea to Kaname. Again, he smiled and took a sip.

"Kana-nii you should have called." Yusuke said to his elder brother, but his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Why bother? Everyone is coming for the weekend anyways, so it's sort of a given that I would be as well." He continued. "After all, how could I miss a feast being thrown in the honor of my Imouto-chan." He winked at Kagome and she pressed her lips, but because of another reason.

As soon as Wataru heard this, he told Kaname, "Kagome-onee-san doesn't like it when you don't call her by her name." Kaname was startled by this but laughed and Kagome gave a relieved sigh. She didn't want the monk to think that she was an arrogant person. _'Not when he is this hot…'_

Kaname spoke, "That's even good then. Since I have two sisters now, calling them Imouto-chan would only lead to confusion. So, Kagome, how do you feel at my humble abode?" _'Wow, my name sounded so sexy coming from him...'_ The new girl said to herself before answering.

"Your house is really nice. Very comfortable and lovely. But I like the brothers more. It's so rare to see such a large family, but pleasing nonetheless. I am sure I would get used to all this in no time."

Kaname listened to this with closed eyes, as if carefully taking in what she said. As she finished speaking, his eyelids opened as if petals of a lotus, which distracted Kagome, but only for a bit. "Very glad to hear that. And how do you feel about the upcoming party?"

His hazel eyes peered at Kagome as she spoke, "Very nervous, to be honest. I told Ukyo-san that if he wants me to meet everyone – I'd love to. But this phrase 'Feast being thrown in your honor and stuff' has been really throwing me off. It feels as if I am some socialite's daughter, who is being formally introduced in the society."

Everyone laughed at this and Kagome felt relaxed. _'Thank god they don't think of me as some ungrateful child.' _ She added, "But Ukyo-san told me not to take it too seriously. That such feasts or large dinners take place at the house every once in a while. So, my arrival is only a mere reason as everyone would be getting together anyways."

"Yes indeed. At least once a month all my siblings try to meet. Because of our clashing schedules and some being away from home, it becomes a conscious attempt to catch up on the lost moments." He said and Kagome felt very much mesmerized by his way of speaking. He spoke in such a gentle and careful manner that even if he would utter a curse word, it would feel as some sacred sermon. _'Monks need to have this persuading quality. It must be beneficial in preaching and all that stuff.'_

"Did you know, Kagome's actually a shrine priestess." Ema eagerly announced out of nowhere, and Kagome blushed while Kaname raised an eyebrow at this as he clearly was not expecting it.

"Shrine priestess?!" Wataru exclaimed while Yusuke was also surprised and they both looked back. "Like the ones that are shown in animes?!"

"Yes, Wataru-kun, exactly like that!" Ema replied in the same cheerful tone as Wataru, because she knew that this must be very exciting for him.

"Then does Kagome-onee-san have purifying powers, and bows and arrows?!"

Kagome chuckled and replied, "I am not a shrine priestess, Wataru, my mum was. But before going to _England_ she handed over the shrine property to the government to look after." Kagome informed.

"Having a shrine or not under your authority does determine your status as a shrine priestess," Kaname informed while everyone listened to him. "It's a position considered hereditary. Since your mother must have retired after she got married to Rintarou-san, technically you're the shrine priestess now."

"That is exactly what our grandpa used to say to us. But Kagome never took it seriously." Wataru's eyes bore curiosity as he heard the mention of grandfather. The Asahina brothers' maternal grandparents had died in a plane crash but none of them knew a thing about their paternal ones.

"Grandpa used to say so, and I really loved to fantasize that I am a priestess who drives away evil and helps people from the conflicts in their life." The priestess continued. "But I just thought that since we don't have a shrine now, maybe... But I guess I still am a priestess then. Yay!" Everyone chuckled at her exclamation. "I want to visit that place once. Our shrine. See how it really is. _Mum_ would love it."

Ema took Kaname's empty cup and while going towards the kitchen she said, "It is a beautiful place Kagome, I visited it during high school as part of a project. We should definitely go there sometime."

"I would be really happy if you would have me as a company. Would be nice to see it with you all. It's the Higurashi shrine, no?"

With widened eyes, Kagome nodded. "How do you know?"

"There is only one shrine in Tokyo that is now government property and does not have it's main shrine priestess, causing to being looked after by other priests," Kaname told her. "And your last name is Higurashi. So, it was pretty deducible." Everyone let out an 'Ooo'. "So, we all should go visit sometime then."

"Absolutely!" Kagome agreed cheerfully while Ema took a seat beside her.

"Well, I must say, your arrival and timing as a priestess could not be more perfect. There are many conflicting situations going on here as well." Kaname carefully said while Ema, Yusuke straightened up in their seats. "And who knows we all might be in a condition, wanting to receive immediate help. Especially your sister." Kagome's eyebrows crossed as she listened to his words. _'What does that even mean...'_

"K-Kaname-san, would you prefer some snacks?" Ema politely asked, probably as an attempt of changing the subject.

"No, no. I must be getting to my room now. It's time for my lecture." He said as he glanced at his watch.

"Lecture? Are you having people over again?" Yusuke asked with displeasure, clearly indicating that no good memories were attached to the word. Kaname laughed and told everyone that Ukyo had banned (Literally) him from inviting his group over again.

"People come over to the shrine and require moral assistance from the priests. Since I am one of the priests, even if away, I have to perform these lectures. So, our shrine started this thing where we give sermons through live videos." All four raised their eyebrows and then burst into laughter as they heard Kaname say the following. "Modern problems require modern solutions."

Wataru giggled as he asked, "Did you just refer to that meme?"

"I did, Wataru-_kun._" Wataru's face beamed as he heard this and Kaname went to pat his head, as the boy was sitting ahead of them playing games... Ema and Kagome stood up as well. Beside his tall figure, Kagome looked freakishly small. _'Like a shrub standing next to a large mahogany tree...' _She thought.

"Therefore, I take my leave." He said and turned to the raven-haired girl. "Really nice to meet you... Kagome." Both the girls bowed while Wataru simply said bye.

When Kaname had climbed up the stairs, Yusuke remarked on their conversation, "Kana-nii might not seem like it, but he is pretty intelligent, huh. Knowing about priestesses and what not. Otherwise, he always seems like a woman-ogling person. But then again, priestesses are women as well, so it's not that much out of character for him to know about this." Everyone laughed.

"I heard that Yusuke!" Kaname's voice echoed from upstairs and Yusuke covered his mouth with his palm. "I will get back to you soon. Just wait." The red-haired boy sighed at this while Kagome and Wataru laughed recklessly. Yusuke warned the duo to shut up but then ended up laughing with them anyways.

Meanwhile, as Kaname made his way back to his room, he couldn't help but remember how happy Ema looked, now that he had left his flirtatious behavior behind. He sighed as he didn't want to disregard his feelings for her but at the end of the day, in the pursuit of his love for her, he couldn't afford to make her sad.

_~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~_

The past events flashed through Kagome's mind as she made her way back to the mansion. For today's workout, Kagome was wearing a slightly loose, black T-shirt with same hued shorts underneath that came till the middle of her thighs. Black and white Iniki sneakers were her choice of footwear with a pair of alabaster socks. She had tied her raven, wavy hair in a ponytail.

"_Bloody hell! I can't believe I am so late!" _She had spent one hour for her physical exercises and then basically spent another hour playing with the kids in the park who had come with their parents for morning walks and then, enjoyed the swings happily and unabashedly. The particular playground equipment was pretty strong and since the security guard of the park didn't mind a nineteen-year-old playing on it, sky was the limit for Kagome. The men in the park didn't stop her as well, as they enjoyed the sight of her bare long, slender legs swaying.

On the way home, Kagome spotted the cherry blossom trees at their fullest, lining the road. _'One of the things that I truly missed about Japan... those pink petals look so gorgeous. I should take a picture of them.'_ Kagome snapped a pic of the trees, and then took a selfie with them and sent it to her mom. _'She would be happy to see them...' _Kagome thought as she put her phone back in her pocket and continued listening to the softly played songs through her earphones.

She entered the mansion and walked towards the elevator.

"Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here..." Kagome hummed the song delicately but stopped when she saw a man waiting at the elevator, his back facing her. He was wearing a suit, was tall and even through his clothes she could see his muscular body.

'_Must be a renter... but this elevator is for family only. Is he one of...' _She thought as she went near the man and observed him from the side. He had a large bag on his right shoulder and a determined look on his face. The boy was startled when he saw someone standing next to him.

"This elevator is for the family. The one for the renters is there." He pointed towards the other elevator, which was somewhat away. His gray eyes and hair became distinctive to Kagome. "Um... are you S-Subaru-san?"

The man was surprised but the pieces quickly fell into their places. "O-Oh, so you are the... her..." He blushed profoundly as he had mistaken her for a renter. Just as he was staggering, the elevator opened with a ding.

"Saved by the bell!" Kagome said cheerfully, hoping to make the boy relaxed. Both of them entered the elevator and Kagome took the earphones out of her ears. "Yes, I am Ema's sister. My name is Kagome, very nice to meet you." She extended her hand which he shook for a micro-second only and quickly took it back. _'Aww... he is so shy!' _Subaru quickly pressed the button 3 as Kagome pressed 4.

"You are a basketball player, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You live in Kyuushu, right?"

"Y-yes."

"How is it there?"

"O-Okay..." Kagome became quiet after this. He was clearly feeling very uncomfortable- speaking with her. _'No point in stressing him out.'_ As she looked ahead at the closed doors of the elevator while tapping her right foot softly, Subaru took a quick side-glance of her. He glanced at her clothing – breezy attire, sports shoes, and sweaty but brightly shining face. Some of her hair strands had escaped the ponytail and now stick to her sweaty neck. As Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears and a small trickle of sweat traveled the nape of her slender neck... Subaru's face reddened at this sight but soon realized something. _'Was she out for...'_

"Umm... a-are you com-coming back fr-from running?" He somehow managed to say it. _'I can't be a stupid person. If I become friends with her sister, __**she **__will come to like me more.'_

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed happily, as she saw Subaru initiating the conversation himself. "I love being fit. It's very important to lead a healthy and happy life."

Subaru nodded as he kept looking down. "S-So, I h-heard you're also going to Meiji?"

"Yeah, Ema is going there as well. So, I wanted to be with her." Kagome continued. "They also have many interesting sports programmes as well, but I am sure you know about them."

"You do sports?" Now, he didn't stutter as the topic he loved came up.

"Yeah, not basketball though. I am clearly not that tall." Kagome said as she pointed at Subaru and he blushed again. "But I do play tennis. I love that sport!" Subaru looked at her for a moment and then looked down again. The elevator stopped at the third floor and he got out. Much to Kagome's surprise, he turned and said, "I-I will see you in the evening." Kagome's face brightened and she gave a cheerful nod, and the elevator closed.

'_The Asahina brothers are so nice. They have some weird quirks, no doubt about that but they are very friendly. I think I am doing great with them.' _She got out on the fourth floor and went towards her room. _'So, I have met nine brothers now... and have made great progress!'_ Kagome opened her apartment.

"Just stop your crying  
Have the time of your life  
Breaking through the atmosphere  
And things are pretty good from here" She sang the song happily as she went into the bathroom.

_***abababab***_

Friday evening approached and Kagome was reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird' for quite a while now. Giving out a soft sigh she kept the open book down on her stomach, threw her arms above her head and looked through her window and, a beautiful purple sky blessed her eyes. In England, you rarely see the shimmering, scarlet sun... just a grey sky filled with clouds. She liked this warm and lively atmosphere. _'But I do miss the occasional drizzles of rain...'_

Just then Kagome's phone vibrated. Being the lazy person she was, she stretched her arm and took the phone, which was on the far away table, without waking up from the bed. It was a message from Ema.

_**Ema**_

_Hey!_

_ Yo!_

_It's our turn of making dinner today._

_Yeah_.

_I think we're out of groceries. Want to come with me?_

Except for her morning walks, Kagome hadn't really gotten out of the house. _'There is so much going on in the house, I didn't really need to go out. I should go anyways. I need to catch up with Ema as much as I can.'_

_ Sure. We leave now?_

_Yup. See you soon._

Kagome got up and sat on the bed for a while and then proceeded to get ready. After some minutes, Kagome came out of her apartment and saw that Ema was standing outside.

"Why didn't you come in?" She asked as she locked the door.

"No, it's okay." Ema said.

"How is Juli now?" Kagome asked as the squirrel was (again) diagnosed with a gastric ulcer.

"Recovering. They are still keeping him at the hospital. Nothing to worry about though. Do you need help with that?" Ema asked as she saw Kagome struggling with the door.

Just then, the sound of the lock was heard and Kagome smiled at her sister victoriously. "Shall we go then?"

They first went to the fifth floor because Ema wanted to recheck what groceries should be brought. As they both walked towards the indoor balcony which led to the living room and the kitchen, they saw a man sleeping on the green couch.

"Isn't that Louis-san?" Kagome asked and went near the figure to check and it indeed was him. "Why is he sleeping here?"

"He often does that. He says he sleeps here because when he is sleepy, he doesn't even have the energy to go up to his room." _'What a weird reason to be sleeping out here.'_ Kagome thought and told Ema that if he continues to sleep here, he might catch a cold.

"That's why we keep this here." The brunette said as she took one shawl out from a cupboard nearby and put it on the twenty-two-year-old hairdresser. She went to the kitchen while Kagome remained there only.

She had met Louis, the eighth brother yesterday when they were to have dinner. Kagome found him to be a bit peculiar but he seemed like a good person nonetheless.

'_So, he is the adopted one...' _Kagome thought._ 'I guess this family has many things I need to learn about...' _She glanced at the man for a while and then continued to check out her cell phone. Ema came back and their outing began.

As they left the mansion, the sun had already set down. Both of them were walking on the road, chattering about this and that.

"What is the menu for tomorrow then?" Kagome asked as the _'Welcoming Party' _was to be on the very next day.

"Don't know. Such feasts and all are handled by Ukyo-san. There are too many details and he loves perfection. I just assist him in the small things." Ema spoke. She noticed that Kagome had stopped and was looking back. "Is there something wrong?"

Kagome peered at the dark road behind them slightly illuminated by the street lights. "No, nothing." She started walking and so did the brunette. "Ukyo-san is out, today isn't he? Do you know when he will be back?" _'Why do I feel like someone's behind us...'_

The chat continued but Kagome was getting more and more conscious. _'Am I just hallucinating or what? Lord, I need to stop watching these thriller movies!'_

Soon they left the residential era behind and entered the market. Shops were shining with their beautifully arranged lights, attracting customers. Kagome was looking around curiously and quite frankly, she couldn't see much difference in the shopping district back at Kingston and here. _'Maybe because Tokyo also is a metropolitan city.'_

The girls entered the supermarket and separated to look for groceries, in order to save time.

"Let's see... um, wasabi and tofu." Kagome said to herself as she searched for the ingredients on the shelves while looking at the list. Ema had given it to Kagome so that she would be able to find the goods easily.

Kagome put the stuff in the basket according to the quantities mentioned in the list. "I wonder what tofu is. It kind of looks like paneer." She went forward to take other things but quickly looked back. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just some middle-aged women. But Kagome's suspicion was definitely triggered now.

'_I definitely saw someone when I turned... but I didn't really see who.' _Kagome looked around again, with crossed eyebrows. And just then her eyes fell on a woman. A peculiar one, to be precise. That orange-haired lady was standing near a shelf; her hands folded and was staring back at Kagome.

Kagome also maintained the eye contact for a while, and she realized that the woman was smiling now. Instantly, Kagome smiled back at the woman with a nod. Nothing else. Just an acknowledgment. But Kagome found that woman to be quite odd and out of the place. She looked back at the place, where the woman was standing previously, only to find no one at all. Confusedly, Kagome looked here and there for a while but gave up. She grabbed other essentials and went to look for Ema. And she realized that the shadow lagging behind them wasn't there anymore.

_***ababababab***_

"Ema you put those things at their place and till then I am watching some _telly." _Kagome stretched her body as she walked towards the living room. _'Boy_, _that was really_ _tiresome. Thirteen bellies to feed, no joke really. I wonder if_ _Ema's_ _the_ _one_ _who brings all of this stuff every time. And that she or Ukyo-san make dinner for all the family every day too? I don't know why they haven't hired any domestic help. It's not like money is an issue. Probab...'_ Kagome stopped as she saw a bewildering sight in front of her.

"Y-You! You're the woman from earlier!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed towards the emerald-eyed lady. The woman again smiled, sitting comfortably on the couch- one leg on another, with a glass of wine in her hand. "Are you someone's girlfr-" _'Wait a second. Red dress, pantyhose, black leather jacket... could_ _she_ _be...'_

"I am glad you didn't finish your last sentence." The woman kept her glass on the table, stood up and skilfully put her hair behind her shoulders which, even Kagome admitted, was too good for a _man_. "None of my brothers are worth even a penny of me."

Kagome let out a chuckle. "I knew it. You must be Hikaru-san, the fift...?"

"Fourth. A novelist by profession."

"Really glad to meet you. I have heard a lot about you actually. I am sorry I was not able to recognize you right away."

Both sat down and Kagome called out to Ema. "You did though, even so after a while. Was it my dressing style that gave me away?" Hikaru asked as he observed the new girl, while Kagome noticed that along with his appearance, his voice was very feminine as well.

"Yes. At first, I was like how is this woman even here? But then as I saw your clothing and I have seen some of your pictures so it hit me." Ema came out with a glass of water. "Hello Hikaru-san, here's some water for... oh." Ema had heard the voices in the living room and came to know that the fourth brother had arrived. She had brought him water but she saw the wine glass in front of him. _'I guess he doesn't need this now...' _Ema thought and sat down. "So, you've met him?" Kagome nodded.

"An awfully normal meeting though, especially as compared to your sister's first meeting with me." The guy said as he glanced at Ema who blushed profoundly. She remembered that when she had first met Hikaru, he had caught Ukyo making a move on her.

"Really? What happ-" Suddenly the lights went down. Kagome and Ema gasped while Hikaru was also taken off guard but the lights came back in some moments. Ema was going to speak but she heard a voice.

"Yeah, it has come back. Very quickly though. It's okay now. Oh? Louis-chan is sleeping on the couch again. Yeah, he has a shawl on him, don't worry. I think someone else has arrived. Yeah. Oh, it's Hikaru." Kaname spoke as he looked down from the balcony. "Yeah. I will. Take care. Bye then." Kaname ended his call as he entered the living. "I see Hikaru has come as well." The referred man only gave a nod in return and Kaname sat on the couch. Seeing that the three must have been in engaged in a conversation, Kaname popped a question.

"So, what do you think of our new sister?" Kagome smiled at this while Hikaru replied.

"For now, I can only say that she seems to be very polite and cautious of her surroundings." Kaname and Kagome raised their eyebrows at this while Ema asked what he meant by this. "I suppose you all have not understood the meaning behind my words." He dramatically cleared his throat. "See, I was the dark shadow that you were being so much wary about."

Some moments passed and Kagome's eyes widened. "_Blimey! You_ were the one who followed us all the way to the supermarket? Why in the godforsaken world would you do that!?"

"Wanted to see how the newest family member is. Is she a confident, aware and strong person," Now he glanced at Ema. "Or a nervous, gullible and feeble pushover." Ema anxiously looked down at her hands and Kaname saw this.

"You got all that by just following me?" Kagome asked. _'This man sure is weird...'_

"As much as suspicious and outlandish Hikaru may seem, he is very good at studying people. I guess that's what made him have an opinion about you so quick." The blonde man answered Kagome.

"So, you actually followed us right from the mansion?"

"Yes, I did." Hikaru replied to Kagome, while Ema still tried to find some clues in her mind if she had realized someone following them at all. _'Goodness, I really am a feeble person...'_

"I got to the house and saw you two leaving. Fun time began." He continued. "Seeing our new sister, I think it will be more interesting from now on." Kagome didn't hear the last comment and just observed the man she just met. _'What a nutter! Thank God he is not home that much. How do his brothers even put up with him? But then again, his brothers are surely as wacky as him.'_

"Hikaru, don't startle people by acts like this. Someone might probably report you to the police." Kaname warned as he leaned back on the couch.

Hikaru made a baby face and whined. "Oh, Kaname-nii-san! I cannot stop this even if I wanted to! This is all part of my job and now, a part of me..." He said the last part seductively.

The monk rolled his eyes and had the look on his face that said 'I-give-up'. "So, what were you all up to?" He decided to let go of the topic.

"We were just going to make dinner right now. Come on Kagome." Kagome stood up along with her sister but Kaname interrupted. "No need for that."

Right at that moment- exhausted, vigorous and loud breaths came in everyone's earshot. All of them looked up and saw a flushed Yusuke, carrying two very large plastic bags.

"_The Perfect Dinner_?" Kagome said as she read the words on the bags as the red-haired boy came down the stairs.

Ema quickly realized it. "Oh! Did you order dinner!? I am so sorry, we were so late in preparing the meal." She quickly bowed and offered an honest apology while Kagome went ahead to give a hand to Yusuke. _'Oh dear, they are very heavy!'_

"That's not it. Since my sisters' and brother always work hard to provide such delicious meals, I thought it would be nice to treat you all." Kaname said while Ema gave out a relieved smile.

Yusuke angrily looked at the smirking Kaname, as he said to his delinquent brother. "Told you I would get back to you. Did you take the stairs?"

"The stupid elevator stopped working as the electricity went off. It didn't work for a while even when lights came back. What else could I do?"

Hikaru rose from his seat and refilled his glass. "I already had dinner at a restaurant... before my trail after you two began." He said this with a smirk. "I will be in my room if you need me. A good night to everyone."

"Hikaru-san, what about your luggage?" Ema asked meanwhile Kagome gave the glass of water, which Ema had brought for Hikaru, to the panting Yusuke.

"Since I am here for the weekend only, I didn't bring much. Will use the stuff in my room." Ema nodded at this and he continued. "I was kidding obviously. I need my clothes with me, all the time!" He exclaimed in a chirpy way and Kaname let out a sigh. His face turned all serious now as he turned to his younger brother. "Yusuke, my stuff is downstairs. Bring it to my room. Now." Yusuke's eyes widened and before he could even reject it, the novelist had left the room.

"Gaaaaah!" Yusuke let out an annoyed scream and received a pitiful glance from Ema and Kagome. _'Poor guy, I wonder why his brothers are such a pain to him...' _"I am not bringing his stuff! No way in hell! I'll just tell Suba-nii to bring them."

"Um… Subaru-san has gone out to meet his friends from the university. He will be having dinner with them. So..." Ema informed and Yusuke's face fell.

"Perhaps Kaname-san can hel-"

"Look at the time! Come on Imouto-chan, let's serve dinner for everyone! I am starving!" Kaname hurriedly said as he held Ema by her shoulders playfully, and took her to the kitchen.

"Perhaps not..." Kagome muttered but found Kaname's reaction funny. She turned to the saddened boy and said,

"Yusuke, let's go get the luggage. Till then Ema will set out dinner."

"It's Hika-nii's stuff. There will be a lot of it, plus heavy."

Kagome looked at him with mock anger. "So, what are you saying? I can't pick it? Don't judge me by my appearance! I shall let you know that I also have pretty much strong muscles." She said and showed her thin, frail arm with pride. Yusuke gave out a chuckle and nodded while Kagome smiled. He wiped his face with his jacket and the teenage duo left the room.

Kaname was coming to call Kagome when he witnessed this exchange. He just smiled at this._ 'Seems like the eleventh one has gotten close with Kagome... well, let's hope they don't get too close. But it will only give an edge to my other brothers nonetheless...' _He thought as he made his way back to the kitchen.

'_As they will lose one more person from the conflict in the pursuit of __**her**__...'_

* * *

**Pretty long, eh? So do tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, when I write the word 'her' in bold or italic it means I am referring to Ema. This is because none of the brothers have called her by her name (At least in the anime). **

**Updates may become late as I have gotten quite busy now. But I assure you I am going to complete this story at any cost. Please do send me reviews and tell me what you think about the chapter or story.**

**And so, I shall take my leave…**


	5. The One We All Were Waiting For

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N: ScarlettPriestess is back! And late as always! Lol. Sorry though. Many things are going on and all. Anyways...**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Thanks to:**

**Iysia1982, yunibell, and Mel2121 for following my story. **

**Akatsuki's dragon goddess for favoriting my story.**

**Silver-Sapphire22 for following and favoriting both me and my story.**

**xXKillerorbeKilledXx, CK, Scarlatta Rain for reviewing.**

**And thanks to all my readers for being patient while waiting for the late updates! This all means a lot.**

**Also, Kagome calls Hikaru as Serpent in her mind, because of his eyes and lips. Lol.**

**Well then... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Brothers Conflict, but I do own the story.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for some while now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better… or for worse?_

* * *

**5\. The One We All Were Waiting For**

"Good morning, Ukyo-san." Kagome greeted as she approached the breakfast table. She was wearing a casual, bold china-pink T-shirt with sweatpants and her hair was tied in a low bun.

The lawyer, who was arranging plates, turned with a smile on his face. "A very good morning to you as well."

"Wow, seems like everyone takes weekends very seriously at the Asahina household," Kagome asked as she saw that the dining room was almost empty even though it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Yes, actually. Kaname told me yesterday that Masaomi-nii will not be home till noon. Hikaru, Wataru, and Louis are some deep sleepy-heads, they probably won't make it to the breakfast. And Louis… will not even be at lunch, I guess." Kagome giggled at this. "Subaru already ate, as he cannot break out of his schedule and is now gone out for some practice. And who else… I actually don't know. Saturdays are always ambiguous. The only day when I don't know if anyone will be at breakfast or not." He said as he was lost in thoughts for a while, maybe thinking about who else will be at the breakfast. "Well, whoever comes is always welcome."

Kagome nodded and saw Ema doing something in the kitchen. _'Probably breakfast.' _"Let me lend you a hand with that." She said to the blonde man and went ahead to take some plates.

"Oh, don't bother. Everything is ready already. Besides, you're new here. Just sink in for a while and enjoy." He said and now looked at the plates to see if they were alright. _'Oh, my lord, just how much effort is he going to put in for the plates!? This man should have been a chef.'_

"And…" He said as he moved his eyes back at Kagome. "I don't know why, but you give off a vibe many of my brothers do."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. "Sorry… what?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. You're so lively and chirpy, so many of my younger brothers are like that. And as I've done it with my brothers, I can't help but spoil you as well. So, you're off the hook." The man said this sweet thing with his charming smile and Kagome would've literally cried when she heard what he said. Her eyes followed his tall figure moving towards the kitchen, and eyed his cute tushie as well. _'Aww… Does he really think of me like that? Wow… so nice. But wait.'_

Kagome hesitated for a moment. _'Then why does he make Ema do the work? Is it because he doesn't look at her as a sibling?...what was that? I didn't really get what he meant... Oh, wait! He said I gave him a vibe like his younger brothers. And maybe by that he meant Kaname-san, the serpent, one-eyed tyrant, Yusuke, and Wataru… And Ema really isn't like them. Oh, so that is what he must've meant. Plus, Ema is really nice as a company as well. So maybe he likes having her around.'_

Kind of satisfied with her reasoning and happy, because now she had a license to be lazy and fool around, Kagome moved her attention to the red-haired boy in the room. He had been there all the time. And Kagome could not believe that the guy didn't even look up once while she spoke with his older brother. _'What is with him…' _She thought with a small smile as she kind of knew it must be something stupid and childish.

"Gooood morning, Yusuke." The girl melodiously greeted as preschool children do for their teachers.

As soon as his name was mentioned, his head rose slowly which was resting on the table, and had clear displeasure on his face. He somehow managed to smile but the scowl remained on his face.

"Wow, not a morning person, are you?" Kagome asked as she poured herself some juice while she sat on her chair.

"It's not the morning he is dreading about," Ukyo said as he came from the kitchen and brought breakfast to the table with Ema. "It's what the morning has _brought_ with its arrival."

Kagome, completely perplexed looked at Ukyo. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the reason why Yusuke is like this," Ukyo said and garnished the salad with coriander. "Is because his favorite brother has come home now." Ema helplessly smiled at this and left for the kitchen, while Yusuke let out a groan. 'His favorite brother? There are only two left… whoever can it be?' Kagome thought.

"I hope you're not talking about me." Someone said and Kagome's head snapped up along with others. A boy with pink hair pinned to his left side came down the stairs. "Because I am no way his favorite brother. In fact, I hardly even consider an idiot like him as my brother."

"That's what I think about you too! Dumbass!" Yusuke exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the table. Kagome was startled by this and went on to steady her glass, that was going to fall off due to the outburst of Yusuke's hands. Just as she was going to greet the new boy she had recognized, another person interrupted_._

"Shut up, you two. The day has hardly begun and you two are spoiling it already." Tsubaki said with an annoyed expression on his sleepy face and took his seat, followed by Azusa.

Fuuto mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath while Yusuke just let out a snort. Kagome smiled at Yusuke again. _'Probably some brotherly fuss. Finally, something interesting! Lol. Well, for now…'_ She turned her head back to glance at the new boy and realized that he was already staring at her.

Kagome quickly stood up from her chair and faced him. "Hello, I am-"

"I know who you are, Miwa's husband's another daughter…" He said with exasperation and Kagome just looked at him blankly. _'Miwa's husband's….?' _Fuuto let out an exasperated sigh and continued."Huh. That was really long. Miwa's husband's another daughter. I wonder however am I going to get used to that?"

"Maybe instead of doing that, you could just say her name. It would be awfully easy no?" Azusa mockingly suggested his young idol brother.

"Meh. What's so fun in that?" Fuuto said as he shrugged but saw Tsubaki glaring at him. The idol frowned and continued. "Fine! I will call her by her name, what is it again?"

"Kagome." She whispered her name softly.

"Okay then, Lagome it is!"

Kagome's face grimaced as she heard this. There was one thing in the world that she could not handle, which was making fun of her name. Still, because the elder brothers were present and kind of looking at her now, she opted out for being polite. "It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She on purpose spelled it carefully while gritting her teeth and scored a chuckle from Ukyo and Azusa, and a laugh from Tsubaki.

"Huh?" Fuuto said, apparent confusion covering his face. "That is exactly what I said. LA-GO-ME." He mouthed the words, his lips looking as if he was chewing something. Kagome's jaw clenched and she swallowed hard, trying to suppress the boy's comment. _'I am not going to fall for this. This is just some bloke trying to get under my skin... I...' _She was going to open her mouth to say something but she saw Fuuto's face tilt to the side as he was looking at her. _'Huh? What's he doing?'_

The seventeen-year-old approached Kagome and peered at her carefully. Kagome also kept looking back simply thinking what Fuuto must be aiming for.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Her almond shaped deep chocolate eyes, thick eyelashes, aristocratic eyebrows. Her small but perfectly shaped nose situated above her thin pink lips. She was tall… taller than him actually, which actually pissed him off a bit but he didn't make a big deal out of it. _'It's not as if I want to see her face from above while kissing… I have my eyes for something else. Or should I say someone else.'_

Standing in front of him, he noticed, she was subconsciously flaunting her curvaceous body, which even her clothes failed to hide… her slender neck, her well-endowed bosoms, her cinched waist, her ample bottom… Kagome was wearing a simple outfit, but still… it's amazing how wildly a boy's imagination runs. Especially of Fuuto's.

Finally, he managed to speak, after taking this all in, which barely took him some seconds. "Wow, you are…" Everyone in the room curiously looked at the duo in front of them, while Yusuke and Tsubaki watched with their mouths slightly open, thinking what he might say now. Everybody had kind of seen how "subtly" his eyes had moved to see Kagome's body. "You are… so ugly."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she flinched. "WHAT?!" Not that she thought of herself as some sultry, tempestuous beauty but being spoken like this- especially when this was the first time she was meeting him, she found it extremely rude.

"Fuuto! Watch your tongue!" Tsubaki scolded and Yusuke did the same.

"Oh?" Fuuto's eyebrow quirked as he saw his brothers defend Kagome. With a smirk, he asked, "Are we changing _sides_ now? That's good, no more competitors. But then again, you two had no chance against me anyways." Kagome's eyebrows quirked while others either glared at Fuuto or uncomfortably shifted in their seats, fully knowing what he meant. He continued, "You can go for the ugly one. You have my blessings." He pointed at Kagome with his thumb, who was red with anger. "Boy, because you're really gonna _need_ them." Indirectly indicating that since was so infinitely unattractive (Which she is not).

Ukyo shot him a glance and warned, "Fuuto, she is family now. And even if she was not, that is no way one refers to a girl."

"You think I give a shit?" He said and continued, "How can someone like her be my onee-san's sister, I will never know." The boy whined.

"I am the adopted one, Fuuto-kun. We are not related by blood. That's why we are so different." Ema said with a smile as she entered the living, with a tray in hand having cups of tea. Everyone, including Kagome, glanced at Ema hoping she had not witnessed their previous conversation and thankfully, she hadn't. She just heard the last sentence. And even though, the last sentence was not that innocent as well, let's face it, Ema's goody-goody mind could not comprehend the real meaning behind it.

All of the individuals at the table became quiet which, surprisingly enough, included Fuuto as well. He was not someone who stops his insults mid-way but seeing that Ema had brought up the topic of her adoption and knowing how much it hurt her before, he decided to leave it and took a seat.

As Fuuto sat on his seat, Kagome also did the same. She was very much astonished by the behavior of the twelfth brother. The way he spoke to her, humiliated her…

Kagome took long breaths to control her temper because she really didn't want to make a scene like him. _'I can't sink to his level.'_ She pressed her lip as she looked down at her breakfast - A mouth-watering Caesar's salad that had fresh lettuce, crisp croutons, eggs, and cream.

'_Holy cow! Did they really make this?! Boy, Ukyo-san and Ema take cooking very seriously. I would have come to help them if only I hadn't spent the last half hour in the bathroom admiring my beauty… which was just completely derogated by that Fuuto. Serves me right, for wasting so much time.' _

"Don't take Fuuto's words seriously, Kagome. He is always doing this but he doesn't mean it. He's on the young side." Azusa, who was sitting beside her, quietly told her hoping to relieve the girl. Kagome gave him a small smile in return and nodded slightly. Even though she showed that she had understood, being on the young side was no excuse for behaving like this. _'Spoiled brat.'_

Everyone was digging in their breakfast and meanwhile having a casual conversation as well. It was a Saturday, so everyone was quite relaxed as they didn't have anywhere else to be.

Taking some bites of the breakfast and also playing with her fork, Kagome debated whether or not to take a glance of the newest member. She didn't know why, but maybe it was to see whether he regretted what he had said to her or not. She bit her bottom lip and finally looked up in a subtle way, and threw a glance at Fuuto, but her eyes bore astonishment when she saw that the young idol was staring right back at her with scrutinizing eyes.

Kagome gulped slightly and her mouth gaped open a bit. She blinked and hence, broke the eye contact. _'Why is he staring at me? Is he planning to do something wacky again...?'_ Kagome thought as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Wow!" Thoroughly startled by this sudden exclamation as it came out of nowhere, Kagome flinched and looked up like everyone else. "The breakfast is so tasty! My onee-san has magic in her beautiful hands. The only thing that makes me come to this house is your food, onee-san." Fuuto complimented with a flirtatious tone and Ema blushed. Even though, that was clearly a line (As the brothers quickly realized it), they had to admit the food was really good.

"Yeah, the food's very good. Nice work." -Azusa

"That's my gir- I mean sister! Nothing less expected from you!" -Tsubaki quickly corrected and gave out a loud fake laugh, thinking it might cloud over what he just said. (Which it didn't)

"Y-Yeah, the food's nice." Yusuke shyly said in a hoarse tone and Kagome let out a chuckle.

"Thank you, everyone. Although it's just a salad." Ema shyly replied.

"No, no. The taste of food also depends upon the person who makes it. The way that person is, their sweetness comes into the food as well." Azusa replied, his voice dripping honey and Ema's blush deepened.

"So it means my sweetness must've come into the salad as well. Since I have also prepared the food. Oh yes, it does have my sugary sweetness." Ukyo said, mockingly as he took bites from his plate and Kagome almost choked her food at this and started laughing. "Nobody's giving me any compliments. Why is that?" He asked with a pout, which actually suited him. He seemed like a man-child. _'Not just a man-child. A weird man-child. A weird, sexy man-child.' _Kagome thought as she laughed.

"If you looked cute and beautiful," _'And hot as well'_ "like onee-san, then you would get some too." Fuuto replied flatly but since it was actually funny, everyone laughed.

Kagome smiled as she heard more such hilarious comebacks and everyone laughing their heads off. _'Everyone has grown to be fond of Ema so much. Obviously though. She is such a nice person.' _Kagome thought as she saw the brothers interacting with each other and Ema giggling with them. _'She has finally got that big, huge family she always wanted...' _Kagome also felt warm here. Not that back with her mum she didn't feel so, but having so many people living under the same roof definitely gets some ecstasy in you as well. _'It's contagious, I guess...'_

"So, the party is today…" Azusa asked, pulling Kagome out of her thought chain. "Excited?"

The referred girl cheerfully nodded, making some of her hair strands escape her loose bun. "Yeah. I have met all of you but still, I can only imagine what it would be like to see all of you at one time." She spread her hand as if hugging the whole world and said, "One big family eating dinner."

Everyone smiled but gave out a sigh as a voice spoke, only to ruin the mood again. "A party, eh?" Fuuto said the words, his hand under his chin. "I must say what a surprise it is. I never knew we hold parties for outsiders."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Wow, the nerve to say it. Is this guy always like this? Well, on telly he looked pretty nice to me. So, this is how these so-called famous people are behind the scenes. And he doesn't even give a crap about his brothers as well. What an arse…' _She thought.

"_Outsider…?" _The world stopped for Kagome as she recognized the voice who said this. The voice that she had been hearing for the last 19 years…

Everyone glanced at Ema who was looking at Fuuto confusedly. Even Fuuto was caught off-guard by this.

"Outsider?... But she's our sister now." Ema said this and everyone's eyes widened. _'Bruh, did Ema just talk back! Did she just do that?! DID SHE JUST TALK BACK! Oh, bloody hell! I am so glad I am here to witness this! Thank you, Lord, for granting me life so that I could see this! I've seen everything now! I can die in peace now!' _Kagome exclaimed in her mind and bore fire in her eyes, kind of excited to see where this was going. And so was everyone else. Especially Tsubaki and Yusuke.

"Maybe we sh-" Azusa tried to interrupt but Tsubaki shushed him with actions. _'Let mother nature do her work.'_ He mouthed.

"Kagome's family. How can she be an outsider?" Ema was speaking in a monotonous tone. She was talking like a small child who just heard something and could not understand the meaning behind it. This was not savage, not at all. It was not intended to be. But Ema was questioning something. Questioning something that she did not like. For the one-millionth time, she was not going along the flow. And this was brutal enough. "Fuuto-kun?"

As Ema called out to him, he finally realized that it was not some illusion. She really had done that. Taking his name meant she _demanded _an answer from him. To know what he meant. To know why he said this? Fuuto looked at her, his cinnamon eyes observing the new woman in front of him. Out of nowhere, his _onee-san _was… doing something she never did. Obviously, she had refused him before. During the school festival when he planned to kiss her in the darkened classroom, she pushed him back, but it was merely anything. Because before that, he had planted a hickey on her neck so her following action was pretty much inconsequential. But now?

Fuuto took a breath as his mouth curved up to form a smirk. _'Interesting…' _Ema was still looking for an answer, her chestnut orbs gazing at him. Taking some moments, the pop idol opened his mouth and said, "_Sorry_."

Tsubaki, who was drinking juice, spat his juice _again_. Thankfully enough, _only_ Azusa was sitting in front of him, who was now covered in Tsubaki's saliva-mixed juice. Yusuke also fell off his chair, hurting his butt and gave out a loud scream. Fuuto rolled eyes at his brothers' reaction but saw that now Ema was genuinely smiling. "It's okay, Fuuto-kun. Ukyo-san, can you pass these tissues to Azusa-san? Now about the party…"

Everyone was surprised to see that the topic had changed so fast but they decided to go with the flow. However, as quickly as Ema had changed the mood of the room back to cheerfulness, at the exact same speed, Fuuto's mind was isolated from the conversation.

He chewed his salad softly as he leaned back in his chair. He was thinking about Ema. Clearly. He stared at her as he was thinking. Thinking deeply about what had just happened. He put his face on his left palm again as now he looked down at his fruit salad. He breathed slowly and calmly as he observed his breakfast, a Quinoa fruit salad. But actually, he was just swimming in his thoughts. Thoughts that were ignited like wildfire.

He liked Ema. Perhaps more. And he was not lying when he said that the reason, why he comes back to the house, was Ema. He first came to know about his feelings towards her when he had wished Ema good luck for her exams. A conflicting moment indeed. Though these feelings were actually very shallow for now, he knew that as time would go on, they would deepen for sure. As deep as an ocean.

He was invested in Ema. Physically more, but somewhat emotionally as well. He saw her speaking to his brothers, laughing. Her laugh. Quiet and reserved. Her face? She was pretty. But… it was not something that had attracted him towards her. Fuuto worked in the entertainment industry. There was no shortage of pretty people. Girls threw themselves at him. But, why of all people was he interested in Ema? He liked teasing her. Always easy to fool, easy to get… But is that it? Just because she is easy to play with? Is that the only reason?

Or is it because of the other individuals, who were fighting for her, were none other than his own brothers. The people with whom he had shared all his life. The people who had the same blood running through their veins. Was it because of this? Being the second youngest, maybe Fuuto wanted to be someone that suppresses his elder brothers. And he did, by becoming a famous idol. But snatching this girl, who had come into their household, would potentially make him the winner. A constant reminder for his brothers, that he had won. No matter what else they would do, he will always remain the one that had won her over.

Is this it? A competition? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe because he liked her. Or maybe because of his brothers. Whatever the reason may be, he had found a new one. In fact, a steady and enticing one. A reason that made him interested in her more than anything.

'_Resistance_._'_ He thought.

Hunting only becomes entertaining and tasteful when the prey fights back. When it refuses to give in to the predator. Even though sometimes the prey knows that it can't win, still it _resists_. And that is when the predator, the dominant, not only feels victorious but also pleasurable.

Just like that, it is quite obvious that when you get something too quickly, not much satisfaction is felt while taking it. But when you are given a hard time, it becomes essential to pursuing it. Fuuto had said sorry, but he knew that he didn't mean it. He only uttered the word but no feelings attached. As a matter of fact, he was actually thankful that this had happened. It showed him a side of Ema that he had never known or seen before.

He observed the girl as he took a bite. Her auburn hair, soft lips that he had been tasting for so long, her body that he had held more than enough times… He gave out a quiet sigh. He swallowed as his throat had gone dry from thinking about her like that. He licked his lips and chewed the lower one in frustration. He softly cleared his throat, that had become hoarse because of what he was feeling.

'_Man, I should have done it that night…' _He thought as he remembered the night when all of them had gone for a trip and he was planning on seducing Ema. Even though soon enough he realized that it was wrong to even think so, right now his body did not agree with his decision. His mouth opened to breathe out the hot air. His temperature was rising rapidly as his mind wandered off to the things that might've happened. The things that he could've done _with_ her, _to_ her. _'Oh hell…'_ He said to himself. How he would have felt... how he would've made her feel. The atmosphere filled with their _voices... _Fuuto took a deep breath again as he painted a picture in his mind.

Ema must've been thinking that since she had put on a hard face for a moment, she might've had the edge. But sadly, she was very wrong. Very, very wrong. This had turned on Fuuto even more and maybe her other brothers as well, who had witnessed her actions. They were not going to back out, especially not now. As Fuuto took a sip of his juice to calm himself down, he smirked again as he realized that it was on now. For real.

_***abababab***_

After being bumped into the meme for so many times, Kagome was now finally watching the 'Banana Slips On A Man' video. However, the seven seconded video failed to keep her engaged. She opened her eyes wide and then squinted them to concentrate (Seriously, she was concentrating for this?) on the video. But soon her mind drifted off and she stared at the cream-colored wall ahead of her.

After breakfast, everyone relaxed and chatted in the living room before leaving for their respective rooms. As Kagome was leaving the room with mostly everyone, she casually glanced towards the kitchen and saw Ema and Fuuto standing in front of each other.

The idol was seeming to be the dominant one there, he had his left palm on the counter and was facing the brunette. Ema was looking at him but when her glance moved, she saw Kagome staring at them. Her face lit up and she quickly waved, which Kagome was not sure was whether for just acknowledging her or for indirectly telling her that she was fine. As Ema did the gesture, Fuuto removed his hand and looked back without turning his body. His eyebrows crossed and he sent a disturbing look towards Kagome.

Seeing that Kagome had stopped out of nowhere, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Yusuke turned their heads to see that Ema was in the kitchen with Fuuto. Alone.

"Well, well, well! I suddenly feel like going into the kitchen for no reason at all!" Tsubaki exclaimed and Azusa shook his head thinking nothing could be done of his twin. Just how obvious could he be.

"How about that! Me too! What a coincidence!" Yusuke joined his older brother.

"Seems like whatever it is... it's contagious for sure!" Tsubaki marched on to the kitchen with Yusuke and was followed by Azusa, Kagome.

A scowl developed on Fuuto's face. "Yeah. Stupidity. It's definitely contagious." He said. "And I feel like if I stay here even a minute longer, your contagious _disease _may get rubbed on me as well."

"Well, then let's get it rubbed on you, my sweet little brother!" The silver-haired boy said as he jumped on Fuuto to squish him under himself. It looked like cute brotherly squishing from outside, but the silver-haired man was actually strangling his brother, in which Yusuke joined him as well.

"Wow... I really don't know what to say." Kagome said, completely weirded out by the _thing _going on in front of her. _'If I didn't know any better, I would say they were going right at it. Yup, threesome.'_ "I guess I am just appalled by this _sight _of brotherly _love._"

Azusa laughed. "You're lucky you didn't have to see all this for 26 years of your life." He said and tried to save Fuuto, who was now swearing in every possible way ever.

Kagome threw a glance at Ema to see her reaction on this but she only saw a quiet look on her sister's face. "Ema, you alright?"

"U-Uh... yeah. Yeah! Don't worry. Just spaced out for a second." Ema said and chuckled at how Fuuto was now leaving the room, his hair and clothes a complete mess while the two brothers who did this, shared a fist bump. "I'll get back to you, bastards!" The idol barked as he went away.

"Sure you will!" Tsubaki replied back and heard a loud groan from the balcony above, obviously from Fuuto.

"Well... I am going to get going now. See you guys later." Kagome said and everyone again teased her for being the 'guest of honor' for today's feast. She smiled back in return and came back to her room.

As Kagome remembered all this, she perfectly knew the reason as to why she was so distracted. _'Is it just me or did Ema look totally uncomfortable while talking with that Fuuto...'_

She flopped on her bed. The girl wondered if her sister was not telling her something. _'And to think about it, ever since she came here, all I've been hearing about these people are compliments and compliments only. No weird things. No quirks. Just compliments. She didn't say anything bad about them at all. It is in Ema's nature to do so, think we'll of everyone and even though they are actually nice people, still it's weird...'_ Kagome chewed her lip and her stomach went up and down as she kept thinking about her new family.

She shut her eyes as if that would stop her from letting those thoughts enter her mind. _'What am I doing... they're family... But then again, what were they even talking about...? Is this something I should be concerned about?'_

As she lied down, she could hear the sound of her own calm breaths. No other noise at all. Awfully quiet for a house full of thirteen people.

"I feel so sad right now... I don't know why. Maybe my periods are coming up..."

Some moments went by and Kagome sighed. _'Let's not waste time now.' _She stood up and walked towards her closet. She held her chin to choose an outfit for the party. But her mind wandered off again.

She was getting a very weird vibe from the Asahina brothers. But she didn't know why. There was something going on. Something that she could see but not point at. _'What is it… what can it be?' _But she shook her head as if it would help her to get those unnamed thoughts off her mind. She decided to focus on today's party instead. _'Besides, if something were _going_ on, I would definitely know.'_

'_Or would I?... Oh my goodness! This needs to stop! I need to cheer up right now! This is not like me at all! Snap out of it Kagome!' _She pinched her face as she thought of ways that could cheer her up and a bulb went in her brain.

"And there's only one thing that can cure such _severe_ _depression_, which is..." With a smirk, her fingers moved across her phone screen and clicked for the final time.

_**Voldemort laughing like a retard for 10 hours [HD]**_

"Hehe. This never gets old." She thought as she continued watching the video with a pig-like smile on her face.

* * *

**I can understand if you all find this chapter a bit off. But this is something I had to do. Writing about Fuuto and his introduction was a really difficult thing. I had to put his arrogant behavior towards others along with his attraction towards Ema. I had to mention his irritation towards the new member. He obviously has to dislike Kagome, his brothers and at the same time express his affection towards his sister. Maintaining a balance between this was quite hard, but I kind of think I may have done it appropriately.**

**But I apologize if I've disappointed you all. Tell me what you think. Review me back! Also, if there are any suggestions, you're always welcome.**

**There is an important announcement I have to make. I am very sorry to inform you all that I wouldn't be able to update the story for at least a month. Well, it's not like I was very punctual with my chapters before lol. It's just that an important examination is coming up and I've to study very much for it. After that, I will definitely continue the story.**

**However, if I do get time, even in this month I may update the chapters as I have my drafts ready. But I just wanted you all to know. Thank you for your co-operation. Bye.**


	6. The Party

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N: Hey! I am back! **

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Thanks to:**

**Diamond D' Natsuki for following and favouriting my story**

**AstroLibra for following and favouriting me and my story. **

**ricebunny88, josymar rivero, for following my story.**

**AstroLibra, xXKillerorbeKilledXx for reviewing.**

**Everyone, I thank you for patiently waiting for the story. Without any further delay, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is a Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict crossover. I own neither of the characters but I do own the story.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**6\. The Party**

Kagome waited in the elevator, staring at the screen above the doors that displayed the number of floors. Finally, the doors opened and just as Kagome could adjust to the sight in front of her, numerous confetti burst along with the startling sounds of party blowers, leaving her covered in small colourful pieces of paper.

"Holy Mary Mother of Jesus!" Kagome jumped while everyone broke into laughter. She leaned on the wall to recover from the shock as she kept her palm on her chest. "Goodness divine, you scared the hell out of me!" The startled girl said as she glanced at the people in front of her.

"Good! Because that's what we planned to do! Our plan worked! Woohoo!" Tsubaki forcefully but merrily kissed Natsume on his cheek, while the orange-haired guy tried his best to break out of his older brother's grasp. "Oye! Azusa's over there. This is me."

"Ora! Seems like I did a mistake!" Tsubaki took his tongue out and winked, which made Natsume cringe. "Azu dear! Come here!" He approached his twin and almost kissed him on the cheek but Kaname interrupted.

"Tsuba-chan! You can make out with your brother later and do invite me to see it, but now let's focus on why we are here today." Kaname commented which got him a smack at his head from Ukyo. As much as it hurt, Kaname was grateful that Ukyo didn't have the frying pan in his hand. 'Otherwise, it would have been a blood bath in here.' He thought.

It was Wataru who finally changed the subject, brought it back on the right track. "Kagome-onee-san, you look really beautiful tonight!" Wataru complimented as he hugged Kagome.

Everyone else also praised Kagome's appearance. And why not? She did look like a girl who was just about to go out for an elegant photo shoot- in her mini, short-sleeved black dress that had a white collar and her hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs brushed thoroughly- which gave her a chic look and were perfectly matching with a black Casio Enticer watch strapped on her left wrist and her black wedge sandals. In an outfit, that looked fresh and appropriate for a gathering with a newly-met family, Kagome surely did make quite an impression.

"You have done your hair beautifully, Kagome-chan. It brings out your eyes and accents your earrings." Louis spoke in his soft voice and held one dangle pearl drop earring in his fingers. "The dress looks gorgeous as well."

Quite flattered and embarrassed with the sudden attention granted to her, Kagome mumbled with a shy smile, "So... let's go downstairs then? Right? To have dinner?" She saw a shy Subaru nodding at her proposal, making up for not uttering a single word since her arrival, while she stroked Wataru's hair like a kitten, who very much seemed to enjoy it.

"Finally someone said it! Let's just get downstairs! The black cat has enough attention already." Fuuto whined which made him get in a fight with Yusuke again. Nastume interfered, being the usual peacemaker he was and Azusa ran to his aid. Kaname enjoyed the sight along with Tsubaki, who had taken the camera from Ema and now was taking pictures with a hungry look in his eyes. _'I bet I can sell these on the internet and earn good money. Some yaoi action.'_ The silver-haired boy thought.

"My my, the night hasn't begun and I already see my brothers on top of each other." A just-arrived Hikaru said in his unique feminine voice, with his hands on his hips.

He had a smirk on his face but saw that Ukyo was glaring at him. "Uh..." The novelist quickly interfered with the "men in action" to draw the attention from his earlier comment.

"Come on boys," As Hikaru separated them, Yusuke blabbered some insults at Fuuto, which were reciprocated. Hikaru continued, "Enough with the outburst of testosterone." Kaname laughed with Kagome, Tsubaki, Masaomi and Wataru. "Let's get down already. It's literally claustrophobic here." Hikaru commented.

All of the younger brothers nodded in unison, almost on cue, as if they were eager to leave. Probably for the first time in the history of Asahina household, this much unity had been witnessed. And they also groaned together when Masaomi interrupted them. "Hold your horses, boys." The eldest said as he stood beside his three mature brothers. "Aren't we all forgetting something?"

"We are?" Subaru asked innocently, speaking for the first time throughout the evening.

Fuuto displayed apparent confusion on his face and Yusuke trailed Subaru's statement, "Yeah, I don't remember anything. I am sure Natsu-nii also doesn't... Right?"

"Ahem. Of course." Nastume spoke and Azusa moved his head in agreement.

"What are we forgetti- OH! Right! We are going to-!" Wataru couldn't speak because his mouth was covered by Fuuto's palm but there was a brother who wouldn't let this go.

"Are we really not forgetting anything?" Tsubaki asked as he was finally done checking the photos he took of his brothers earlier. "Are we not to welcome our sister properly?"

_'Welcome me properly?'_ Kagome confusedly glanced at Ema but her brunette sister only chose to give her a bright and cheerful smile. _'Okay... What are these people up to now?'_

"Tsubaki... let this one go." Nastume said in a surprisingly vulnerable tone.

When Fuuto, along with everyone, saw that Natsume said something like that... boy, it was definitely serious. "Yeah, dude." Fuuto agreed. "Why don't we just get past this and proceed for dinner? What do you say?" He asked Tsubaki in the most polite way he could.

"Oh my dear, how the mighty have fallen..." Tsubaki said with a smirk, referring to Natsume and Fuuto - the two of his brothers who really didn't give much crap about him, at least not Fuuto. "I bet you all are thinking that if you had just treated me like the mature older brother I am," 'No, you're not' The two boys thought as the one-eyed-tyrant kept on blabbering. "Maybe it wouldn't have come to this. I wish I could let this one go... but I can't. We have to welcome her! Just like we always do!"

"That's right, we should welcome Kagome in our own way," Kaname said as he swiftly helped his youngest brother to escape Fuuto's grasp. "Isn't that right, Wataru-chan?"

"Yup! In Asahina style!" Wataru replied cheerily while Fuuto glared at him.

"Well then, allow us to say this formally..." Masaomi said as he coughed to get more clarity in his voice.

"So, shall we do it?..." Ukyo said as he looked at his siblings. _'Huh? Do what? What are they saying?!'_ Kagome was even more confused as she saw Fuuto doing a 'Tsk, tsk' with his mouth while there was a blush covering the faces of Yusuke, Natsume, Azusa and Subaru. "Is it something very embarrassing?" She asked Ema.

"A bit. But you'll love it. I am sure!" Ema replied with a genuine smile.

'What, are the putting in some performance?' Kagome wondered.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Fuuto asked with an annoyed voice. "Can't believe the things a famous celebrity like me has to do to just have a dinner..."

"Shut up, Fuuto!... Though, it is a bit embarrassing..." Yusuke said, blushing more.

"Well, we should do it, for Kagome-chan..." Louis said with his soft voice which left Kagome even more bewildered and just then Wataru interrupted. Everyone assembled in front of Kagome, at each other's side.

"Ready! Set!" The little boy exclaimed, followed by...

"Welcome to the Asahina family." All of them said this in a perfect chorus, even Ema. With their smiling and cheerful faces, they said those words as they officially welcomed Kagome in their family.

Only that Kagome's reaction didn't prove to be much helpful.

"Pfft!" Kagome tried to surpess her laugh but it did not last long as she burst out and laughed like a bloody idiot.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She held her stomach as tears came out of her eyes, while she laughed recklessly. "Ooh! Haha haha! Hhn... wel-welcome to the Asa-Asahina family! Oh my god! We-welcome... hahahhehe! Em-Ema, haha, what... what are y-you doing... sa-saying... welcome to the Asahina family? HAHA! Your last name is Hin- Hinata! D-dude! Haha!" She laughed for some more time, but it more sounded as if an old woman was vigorously coughing to clear the phlegm out of her throat.

After 23.9 seconds later, she stopped laughing but only for the sake of her makeup. She wiped her eyes while some giggles still left her mouth. "And what is with that 'Welcome to the Asahina family?' It honestly sounded so much like 'Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!' Haha! I love that anime. Brings back memories." Kagome said with nostalgic eyes and finally, her gaze landed on the people in front of her.

Everyone was looking at her, surprised... and somewhat hurt. Fuuto just let out a snort while everyone else refused to speak.

"That was a joke... right? To liven the party... It was funn... It wasn't a joke?!"

Ema shook her head sadly as she looked at her 'brothers'. She knew that this was not something they agreed to do willingly. She remembered the first time they said it for her at her dad's wedding, and how much embarrassing it was for them. And now, even though they had done it, Kagome had just messed it up horrendously by laughing her head off.

Kagome's heart beat rapidly increased as she gulped. She pressed her lips together as she realized what she had done. 'Oh shiiiit! Shit, shit shit!'

"Sorrrry!" Kagome apologised in her accent while bowing deeply. "I am so sorry. I... I can't believe I did this to you all. You were just being nice and warm to me and... I am very, very sorry. Please forgive me!" Kagome said, extremely guilty, her heart pouring in her apology.

"Ah! That's okay. I can see... why it was funny." Masaomi said, hoping to relieve the girl. Ukyo also did the same along with Azusa and Yusuke. Louis went ahead to keep a hand on her shoulder. "That's okay, Kagome-chan."

She somehow managed to smile. Even though they were saying it was okay, Kagome knew she had screwed up the night in the worst way possible. 'Oh dear! I hope they don't throw me out of their house! What will I say to papa and mum? Worst of all... what about the comic cons of Japan?! I've been waiting my whole life to visit an actual anime festival and now they're sending me back! I don't want to go!"

"Kagome?" Azusa called out to the girl.

"Don't send me back! Please! I am yet to see a Japanese comic con! Please don't!" Kagome pleaded with her faltering voice.

Kaname chuckled. "Nobody is sending you back Kagome-chan. It was funny. Don't worry. We did kind of thought that it'd be weird but... well, we won't do it again."

"Not even if you get another sister...?" Kagome asked softly.

Now it was everyone else's turn to burst into laughter. Some moments went by while everyone relished the moment. "Dear God, we hope not!" Azusa exclaimed.

_'Plus, that'd make your father's character very suspicious...'_ The thought ran through each and every brother's mind, excluding Yusuke and Wataru.

"Hey! Don't say that! We could always use more candidates!" Tsubaki exclaimed and even though every original family member knew what he meant, they let it slip and laughed instead.

"I want more onee-san! Cute, cute onee-san!" Wataru exclaimed as he went on to hold Kagome's hand.

And with that, they moved towards the dining room.

abababab*

"And then she just said, that game sucks dude! Haha! Oh my! And she also said some ultra-British word... very sophisticated. Uh, now, what was it..." Tsubaki was lost in thoughts as the brothers, who weren't there at that particular incident, listened to him with great interest.

"Ghastly." Azusa replied and Tsubaki nodded feverishly.

"Yup! Ghastly! That's it! She said it's a ghastly game! And Natsume just ran away, covering his embarrassed face with his coat!" Tsubaki, very tastefully, described the time when Kagome had said that she absolutely hated Natsume's game. While Kaname openly laughed along with Tsubaki, Yusuke and Wataru, everyone else just helplessly smiled.

"Did this really happen?" Fuuto asked Louis, who was sitting next to him. Louis simply replied that he wasn't there then, but that was in fact what had happened. 'She really is more stupid than I thought her to be...' The idol thought.

Kagome further sank in her chair with complete embarrassment as she heard Tsubaki reciting the story. 'This is so mortifying! Why can't he just let go of it?! Ugh! Someone save me, please! I take back what I said before! I wanna leave! I don't wanna stay here!'

"I neither ran out of the room nor did I cover my face. And it's a blazer, not a coat... Plus, you're making her uncomfortable." Natsume commented with his neutral face.

Ukyo nodded. "Yes, the topic is enjoying for you, but she doesn't seem to like it much. I suggest we change it." Kagome blessed Ukyo for intervening and sparing her from the utter embarrassment she was enduring. To her benefit, nobody pushed it no more.

"So, how is the food and all?" Masaomi asked as he glanced at his new sister, who sat at the other end of the table.

She smiled in return while others kept digging in the food. "Very delicious indeed! Ukyo-san and Ema make a really good team. I can't believe they made such great food... and that also for fourteen people. This really is a feast."

"It's nothing, Kagome. I am glad you like the food." Her sister said with a smile and Ukyo nodded.

"More importantly, are you settling in here well?" Hikaru asked as he passed the bowl of rice to Louis.

With the click-clack of the spoons and forks with the plates, Kagome replied, "Yeah. Actually, uh, I was hoping to talk to you all about this." She said and everyone looked up. "Oh... I was going to clink my glass, but it seems I already have your attention." Everyone smiled at Kagome's awkwardness while she glanced at all of them. 'Well, I don't seem to have everybody 's attention..' She thought as she saw Fuuto just looking at Ema. Thinking that it was just something he was doing to piss her off, Kagome let it slide aside.

She stood up and gave a fleeting glance over her spectators before continuing, "I just wanted to say a few words... on the occasion of all of us being together." Masaomi and Kaname nodded while Natsume slightly shifted on his seat to face Kagome.

"First of all, I am extremely sorry for the horrendous laughing riot I set before. It really wasn't right of me to do so, and I am just very sorry. I can see how uncomfortable it was for you - doing the bit. But still, you did it and welcomed me in such a nice way and I... well, sorry again. I just... am very annoying some times..."

"How about all the time?" Fuuto commented as he put the piece of finely cooked meat in his mouth.

"Fuuto..." Ukyo warned.

"No, he is right. I am like that, all the time if you could say so. I did it with Natsume-san as well, and I am incredibly ashamed of my mistake." Nastume opened his mouth to say it was no big deal, but Kagome went on.

"I just want to you all to know that I have not always been like this. The reason... I am being so very foolish like this is... is because I am kind of uncomfortable with whatever that is going on around me." Azusa looked at her with worry in his eyes and Kagome saw that. "No, nothing is wrong with y'all... You people are very nice... It's about me actually." She quickly took a calm breath as she continued. "But I guess you can't blame me. Because coming here to live with everyone only because my father remarried is... so weird."

She struck a cord there. Hikaru leaned in and put his elbow on the table, with his palm under his chin. The room resembled him, silent and taking in what it could. His brothers- Masaomi, Kaname, Azusa and Subaru stared at Kagome with some considerate emotions on their faces while Ukyo and Natsume kept their faces expressionless. As Louis glanced at his sister with his mauve-hued orbs, Tsubaki and Yusuke shared seriousness in their gazes. Wataru munched on his rice as he looked at his sister with some concern. Even Fuuto had stopped staring at Ema and now looked at his new sister, to hear what she had to say. All this only because what she was talking about was dangerous territory. Because even if it was their mother, Miwa's remarriage was never ever discussed in the household. It was just a topic that was never brought up, and all of them had agreed upon this silently. And now Kagome was planning to give a speech on this. One wrong word, and who knows what could happen?

"... And that brings me to the two things I want to mention here today." Ema anxiously nodded, eager to hear what Kagome was to say, as she herself didn't know of this until now. The brunette gulped slightly as she stole glances from the Asahina brothers. 'They all look so serious... I hope Kagome says the right thing.' Kagome was a nice and very smart person. But she also had these very weird instincts that would just kick in out of nowhere... something that, their mother said, was inherited from their father.

"First is that I can't say that I was very keen on coming here." Ukyo's eyes narrowed but he still nodded. "I just didn't want to. The reason for my reluctance was that... basically, you all are strangers." Azusa shifted in his seat and Kagome noticed that. "I know I am being very weird here, but it is true. I really didn't know any of you at all. I know that Ema did all that... she came here, settled with you all, lived with you for two whole years... But for me... See, I have a hard time trusting people. And you all are not only some strangers but thirteen grown men, well twelve grown men..."

Everyone immediately glanced at Wataru but he didn't catch it and all the brothers, along with Ema, sighed in relief. Kagome proceeded, "I think you all can understand how uncomfortable and insecure the idea is." Masaomi and Natsume nodded while Ema pressed her lips nervously. Kagome was actually talking about all this. And Ema was somewhat scared that maybe something wrong may come out of it.

"But when Papa insisted that I should come here... I did. And when I came here, I realized that this is not a dream. Not some fantasy or an illusion that will fade away. This is a reality that I had to face. This was actually happening. I knew you all existed, obviously. But since I lived so far away, I hadn't seen any of you either... so I never really cared that much except for the fact that my sister lives with all of you. It didn't matter. It was sort of a bubble for me... which broke when I came here. And even though I have practically spent the last two years listening to Ema blabber about how good you people are. She's always talking about the fun you guys have and I personally felt incredibly happy for her and... for Papa. But still... I wasn't much convinced. Especially, when you have read and seen reverse harem..."

"Which ones are you referring to?" Tsubaki excitedly asked out of nowhere, clearly distracting the subject for which his brothers glared at him.

"Um... Diabolik Lovers, Uta No Prince Sama, Hakuoki, Akatsuki No Yona and all of that?..." Kagome sheepishly replied and Azusa, who knew what she was saying, nervously smiled.

"Wow. You watched animes even there? I mean, even in England?" The silver-haired boy asked, his eyes shining with admiration.

With a smirk, Kagome replied, "Yuh-huh! Animes are like my blood and soul. I have always been a fan of them. And then there's Papa, who thought that I needed to rejoin my Japanese roots. Ha! So ironic! I-"

"Yes Kagome, because this is all Japan is about. Animes and mangas. Very ironic indeed." Ukyo said with unveiled sarcasm. "I would love it if you could resume what you were talking about before. About this household." He bluntly said this without beating around the bush, but his tone was very polite and considerate like he intended to be.

"Uh... yeah. I got carried away. Anyways, you can imagine what I must be thinking, as a girl, when I was told that I had to live with all of you." The living room was strangely quiet. This girl in front of them was speaking so freely and about something that has been the burning topic for the past two years. All of them were eager and anxious to hear what she had to say.

"My mum told me I had nothing to worry about. That Ema has been living here for so long and she has said nothing but amazing things about all of you. But, I really didn't like it. And then there was the sad feeling of leaving my home, my friends... a place where I grew up. This was all very hard for me..." She took a pause as she glanced at all of them.

"I sincerely hope that you intend on adding a 'but' now." Nastume said and some of the stiffened shoulders in the room eased up. Natsume sure knew when to lighten the mood.

Kagome gave a genuine smile. "There is."

"BRAVO!" Almost every brother shouted, happy with the fact that there was a good end to the speech and that it was not going to end in something very uncomfortable.

Kagome giggled, "Let me finish guys!" Everyone nodded as they listened on. "But... when I actually came here and spent time with all of you, even though I had my guard up, I couldn't help but realize that I was worrying for... almost nothing." She still didn't completely accept the fact that nothing was going on in the house, but she chose to ignore it, as for now, it didn't seem that big a deal. "Ever since I came here, all of you have been incredibly nice to me. It became quite easy for me to blend in here because I had and have, you all looking out for me. Taking on another family member along with the fourteen ones. Dude, that's a huge deal." Masaomi let out a laugh at this.

"And also very kind and generous. I know you will say I am family and all, but I've seen many actual blood-related families fall apart for nothing." Natsume, for a second, thought that maybe Kagome was referring to her parents' divorce, but he said nothing.

"And here you all are, all excited and happy that I am here. You guys are actually throwing a feast in my name... It just makes me know that as much as strangers you all are to me, for you, I am the same as well. As I have to get used to all of you, you also might have a hard time getting used to me. But still, even if I was just a related girl... you all are so loving and eager to have me and take me under your wings. I must say, I really didn't expect this. What a surprise... but a beautiful one." Ukyo's smile spread even more and now his brothers held kind and proud emotions in their eyes."

"So, I just want to say thank you. Thank you very much. I have barely spent some days here and I already think that we are going to be great friends, if not siblings... 'cause it's too early for that." Everyone understandably nodded, smiling. "I very eagerly look forward to the times we are to send together... the memories we will make together. I hope to be close to you as you all are with each other... And I want everyone to make me family as well."

"We all stand together in this. Not ahead or behind, but together. This is the starting line... I think we've started off great, which makes me think that it's going to be one hell of a journey. So let's make it count.

And again, thank you very much."

As soon as she uttered the words of appreciation, loud claps were heard.

"Onee-san, you speak so nicely...!" Wataru said with teary eyes and Azusa was patting him on his back.

"Thanks, Wataru. Although, you shouldn't cry..." Kagome lovingly said and continued, "Same goes for you three..." She pointed to Ema, who was wiping her tears, and to Tsubaki and Yusuke- who were practically whimpering.

"No, don't stop me. This are my tears... an artist's tears. You shouldn't stop them... let them flow. Otherwise, a Tsunami will come." Tsubaki melodramatically said while Yusuke, very loudly, cleared his nose in his handkerchief. "You should run for President Kagome. You really move people." The red-haired boy said.

'How can she? We don't have the post of President...' Nastume thought. But he was feeling glad. Kagome's speech wasn't very emotional but it was very honest and touching. He hardly gets affected by all this stuff but even he felt something. 'Great speech skills... not bad for a business aspirant.'

"Glad to see that you've got some self-esteem, to admit the fact that you are in fact being a nuisance and just preying on our free food." He said with a smirk, which was halfway to a smile, the nicest gesture she had received from him yet. Even though she knew it was nothing and that she had a long way to go with Fuuto, that smile made her feel warm. The idol continued, "Remind me to ask you for my acceptance speeches at award shows. I could really use some of this melodramatic crap you know..." Kagome smiled, very happy with the way he complimented her. "Now, let's dig in, shall we?" He said.

"Ahem. I am not finished though." She continued. "There is that second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Remember?"

"There's more?! Just because I complimented you, doesn't mean you go on and on about it." Fuuto commented. However, no one said anything to Fuuto as they more or less agreed with him, but Kagome wanted to continue, saying that it was very important.

When the table became quiet again, she took a deep breath and licked her lips. She finally opened her mouth and everyone soon realized that it, in fact, was very important.

* * *

Done! How is it? Don't forget to tell me! Next update will be coming on Saturday!

* * *

**Done! How is it? Don't forget to tell me! Next update will be coming on Saturday!**


	7. The Party 2: It Doesn't Matter

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N:**** Hello! I am back!**

**-Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language (Let's pretend they speak in Japanese) will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Tokyo is 8 hours ahead of London.**

**-Thanks to: **

**Foxluna, Lilliana1118, Dazeeee for following The Fifteenth.**

**Foxluna for following me.**

**Foxluna and siennahime-sama for reviewing. siennahime-sama, I am so glad someone is concerned about where the pairings will go now. It will be more apparent with every upcoming chapter.**

**Everyone, thank you for your patience. Brace yourself! The next chapter is here! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: This is an Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict crossover. I don't own the characters but I definitely own the plot.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better… or for worse?_

* * *

**7\. The Party 2: It Doesn't Matter**

"I am not going to make this one long, I promise." Kagome said and everyone agreed, obviously because of the heart touching speech she had given just now.

The girl took a deep breath and commenced,

"When I was back in England, me and mum used to be in touch with Ema very well. Which is quite obvious.

I used to chat with her everyday and make phone calls once or twice a week. Catching up on things. Ema always seemed so ecstatic over the phone, having some interesting things of yours to tell me about. It used to get boring, I am not going to deny it." Everyone smiled. "I guess I was jealous that my sister is continuously talking about those _men _instead of speaking to me like a normal person_," _Louis and Azusa shared a chuckle while Ema blushed. "Anyways, let's not get carried away. In short, we were in touch a lot."

"But on that one day... I called up Ema in the morning... it was morning in England," She clarified. "I called her but she didn't pick up. I tried some more time but I just couldn't get through. Of course, I had taken the time difference in consideration, and she couldn't even be in school then." Ema's mouth gaped as she realized what Kagome was talking about. _'But why is she bringing it up now?' _Natsume saw Ema's reaction and kept his steak knife down on his plate.

"I told my mum, that Ema wasn't picking up nor was she responding to my messages. Mom told me not to worry, she said that since Ema was preparing for the entrance exams, she must have shut down her phone to concentrate on studies. Seeing that it was a reasonable explanation, I said nothing and enjoyed my day off."

Wataru ate his food as watched his new-onee-san recite her experience. "But when mum came back home later in the afternoon, I noticed she was awfully quiet." Ema's glance lowered to her clasped hands placed on her lap. Natsume and Ukyo's brows furrowed, as the story sounded somewhat serious.

"We had lunch, but still mom really didn't say anything. I asked her what's the matter, but she refused to say anything and went to her room saying she had a headache."

Masaomi nodded his head as everybody kept listening on. "And even I didn't pay much attention. Because she gets those migraines from time to time..." Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he carefully took in what Kagome was saying.

Kagome gulped and continued. "It was only in the late evening that she told me what was going on." With a sigh, she went on. "We were in the kitchen. Mom sat me on the chair and told me that Ema... Hadn't been home after she had left school... Everyone searched for her and then she was found hours later..." Everyone's mouth gaped as they finally understood what Kagome was talking about.

"I asked her what, why, and how, and all of that... Like, why would she do this? And what my mom told me... It was a hard blow for me." She paused for a moment. "My mom... She told me that Ema had received some legal paperwork that stated her relationship with Papa... and it said she is the 'adopted daughter'..."

The room became silent, as if it wasn't before, only this time the silence was incredibly grieving and deadly. "... How the... hell was I supposed to know that Ema is adopted... That she isn't my real sister... I mean, how really? Every time anyone would come to know that Ema and I were sisters, they used to be like _You two are sisters? How can that be? You are so different! _But I never made a big deal out of it because that's how siblings are _supposed _to be! They are never supposed to be the same! They _have _to be poles apart! One has to be quiet and the other one who puts even the devil to shame!" Natsume and Azusa nodded at this as they agreed on her point.

"And we two _are_ like that... Like siblings..." Yusuke and Wataru began whimpering again while Tsubaki tried his best not to. "It was an immense shock to me... Like someone had crumbled my whole world, my whole belief system..."

"But I am not gonna bore you with all that. The thing is... The first thought that came to my mind after all this was... Ema... How was she holding up? Was she okay?..." The brunette looked up, her eyes shining and tears at their edges.

"I asked mom about where Ema had been all that time, did she run away or what? And mom told me that even she didn't know exactly, but sometime late at night, she had been found by one of the brothers in a park and he took her home."

Natsume closed his eyes as he remembered the night. How scared he was when his brothers had told him that Ema hadn't come home... How wretchedly he had searched everywhere to find her...How much relieved he was to find Ema... How confused he was when Ema had rejected his call on purpose... How heart broken he was when he learned about Ema's adoption... How much loved he felt when he held in her his arms... How much blissful he felt when Ema's lips had crushed his own...

_***2 Years Ago**_

_**Kingston, England**_

_**6:49 pm***_

And she said no other word to her mother, just stood up and began walking towards her room.

"Kagome dear, please stop. Listen to me." Her mother said in an emotional and tearful state. But Kagome didn't listen and stormed out of the kitchen.

She went to her bedside and grabbed her phone. She had to speak with Ema. Right now!

But then she remembered. With many months of practice, anytime the two sisters were to call each other, they always used to think about the time difference. Almost on instinct, Kagome did the same.

'_It's 3 in the morning there...'_ She stopped for a moment. Should she call her? She knew how fragile Ema was. Even a strong-willed person like herself was shook up, she could only imagine what it must have done to her sister. _'Oh, suck it! I am calling her!' _

But she also realized that calling her in the middle of the night was not going to be any helpful. What was she gonna say anyways? _Ema, I am sorry that you're adopted?_

There was no point in calling her now. Especially when she didn't have anything prepared that would help Ema in any way.

'_With the state I am in, there is a high possibility that I may say something wrong... Which really shouldn't happen. And if she is sleeping... God, I hope she is... I would hate to wake her up after all that she's been through.'_

But maybe Ema just wanted someone to hear her out. Someone she could share all this with. Just wants an ear that would listen to what she has to say. Kagome almost clicked on the phone icon to call but she remembered her earlier reasoning and as unfair as it sounded, it was reasonable as well.

'_Maybe if I just go to Japan and see her... But... What about mum then...?' _Kagome sighed. She could not believe that she was still caring about her mother, who had deprived both her daughters from the biggest secret of their lives. _'But Ema needs me as well! What the hell should I do...?' _She couldn't really leave right now, for many reasons. First, her mom. Second, it was just so drastic. Flying to the other end of the world for a decision made in one second... Very risky. _'But not when my sister is out there, probably crying here eyes out and feeling all alone in the world...'_

But of course, Kagome could not make a decision. She was just a 17-year-old kid after all. And of course, she was forgetting about the most obvious point. The plane fares? Where was she gonna stay? Not with the Asahina's, not at all. It was stupid to bring in the matter of step-family in this crisis, but she would not stay with them. But then again, what about the plane tickets? Visa was not a problem since English people (She holds a dual citizenship) can enter Japan as visitors for 20 initial days. But still, how would she pay for the tickets? Kagome did work part time, but that didn't give her much.

'_And then there is mom as well. I can't leave her... Plus, I don't think she'll give me any money anyways given that the idea is too impulsive and can prove to be a spur of the moment...'_

And so, Kagome didn't have anything to do except the clichéd move... Flop on the bed and mourn in sorrow.

'_What the f**k is going on? Ema isn't my sister?... What? What is... This is just too confusing! I don't believe all this... Its probably not true anyways. Maybe mom mistook something. That must be it. Yeah, she can't be adopted.'_

But then the pieces started to fall in place. How Kagome, her mother and father - all of them shared similar physical characteristics... The eyes, the hair, the height, the smile... All of them were incredibly chirpy as compared to how shy and almost of an introvert Ema was. All three of them were into sporty and outdoor activities unlike Ema, who wasn't much interested in them. _'But this doesn't mean anything! Those are such baseless and shallow reasons! Cheeks and hair and eyeballs don't mean shit! There's always that one member who is different!... That's how families are... There's... There's... Always one who is different...'_

The pillow started getting wet as sobs left Kagome's mouth. _'No... No... Ema... She is not... My sister... Oh my god... Why is this happening... How can she not be related?... I don't want this... I don't want this. It's not true. No man. It can't be...'_ Kagome held her head in her hands, the details being too much for her.

For their entire seventeen years of lifetime, she and Ema had grown up believing and knowing that they were sisters, that they shared same blood and same heritage. They were sisters. Sisters... It's not just a word. It's a beautiful bond that lasts through eternity and that links two girls with the union of love and closeness. It's one of the very few bonds that are so full of affection… and those two girls had it…

'_I can't believe I am actually being poetic in this situation...'_ She said to herself as she looked at the roof. With quiet breaths, tears kept streaming on Kagome's cheeks but it was nothing compared to the pain and suffering she was feeling.

"Kagome dear, open the door please." Miyoko, Kagome's mother, was on the other side, literally pleading in a faltering voice.

"Mom, I am not ready to talk. Please." Kagome replied, her eyebrows crossed, and eyes closed.

"Darling, listen to me. Please. Just hear me out once."

'_We would have heard you out if you had told us about this before.'_ Kagome thought, annoyed and angry. "I am sorry, mom. But please... I can't listen to anything for now. I need to be alone for a while. You go sleep. You need some." Still, Kagome replied courteously. One of the virtues Miyoko had taught her daughters was always to be polite in reasonable conditions. Out of which, Ema had only gathered 'Always be polite' while Kagome had taken 'In reasonable conditions'. Although, this was not a reasonable condition, Kagome chose to remain polite.

For a while, no reply was heard from the other side but soon Miyoko spoke. "... I understand. I'll leave you to yourself. But if you want to talk, please come to me."

"I will..." Kagome heard footsteps going away and gave out a sigh of relief. She really was in no mood to talk with someone, when she herself was so confused. As Miyoko left, Kagome was left with her thoughts again, accompanied with her tears.

Time passed but it would be too much of a cliché to say that she had drifted off. How could she? Her eyes were strained, eyelids were droopy, head was aching but sleep wasn't yet to be bestowed upon her. She had received too much info and she knew she was not going to get any sleep before she processed it and dealt with it completely.

Somewhere around 1:30 in the morning, Kagome found herself engrossed in her phone and wiping her running nose as her phlegm was on her cheeks because she was lying down before.

She was checking the search results for "What To Do When You Find Out That Your Sibling Is Adopted". She referred to the ultimate guidebook- wikihow on how to cope with being an adopted kid (So that she could think from Ema's point), read some of Quora's articles. But it didn't help her much emotionally, as reading the experiences of some Quorans only made her cry more.

When Kagome again lied down for a while, she got some sleep and when she woke up at 2:17, she spent the rest of the two hours figuring if the adoption thing was a dream or if it really had happened. _'Maybe I just hallucinated you know. I just woke up. Was I dreaming?... Uh… Did it really happen or...? I don't know, it seems to realistic to be a dream. But then again, my dreams are also pretty close to Earth... Ugh! So, this wasn't a dream?! I hate when this happens!'_

And then, at 4:39 in the morning, Kagome just remained in the bed. She just kept up staring at the ceiling, her raven har strands stuck to her wet cheeks. She was feeling nothing, just a devoid. Neutral.

She was in the acceptance stage then (But not in correct order). She had accepted that... Ema was adopted. Why else would Ema not go home? Why else would she not contact Kagome? And of course, the most obvious, why would her mother talk about the adoption stuff anyways? It all seemed connected and true. Although there was one possibility of it being a prank... But let's just say it wasn't.

'_What am I talking about? Have I lost it? This is way too serious for a prank... But... I accept it. Ema... She is adopted._' Kagome didn't know how her parents had found Ema. Whether it was through an adoption agency or maybe some relative's daughter or... whether she was found... abandoned. At the last thought, Kagome winced in pain. _'What if she was, in fact, abandoned?' _

But it didn't matter anyways. What bothered her that how and why their parents had never told the truth to Ema and Kagome.

They should have done it long ago. The girls were seventeen now! Maybe even before they were at this age. In vacations, when Ema would come to live in England, Miyoko and Rintarou, both should have sat them down, and inform them of the reality carefully. So that those two (The parents) could be there to comfort, when their daughters would be left heartbroken.

Sure, it had to be difficult but they could handle it. With time, they could process it. You can't hide it forever. You have to say it sometime. Because there is no right time! There is never a right time. These things hurt no matter what... No amount of time, days and situations can lessen the pain or reduce the amount of shock received. So, talking about it, when you feel the time is least vulnerable, is the sanest choice.

And if her parents were going to defend themselves by saying that pathetic (Kagome's words) reason which goes - _"We just wanted to protect you"_, Kagome seriously would have hurled something at her parents' heads. What kind of stupid people were they? Did they actually think that Kagome and Ema would never find out? Or even if they didn't, don't they deserve to know? From their parents' mouth?

Because hearing it from their parents might, not might, correction: obviously _would_ have been way better than learning it from... Kagome didn't even know if someone at the legal office had told Ema about her status or if she had read it somewhere or by any other way.

"Argh!" So frustrating. Thinking about her parents was of no use at all. It was only going to make her madder. "They're doomed by my hands anyways." She was going to make sure her parents will answer her and there will be no backing out then.

What she actually had to think about was – What about Ema?

**Conscience**: What do you mean by _what_ _about Ema_?

**Kagome**: What am I gonna do now?

**Conscience**: What the f**k are you talking about Kagome?!

**Kagome**: Dude, language.

**Conscience**: Oh please, I am _your _conscience. Of course, I am gonna swear.

**Kagome**: Sounds fair…

**Conscience**: Shut up and listen to me. I think the answer is pretty simple but you're focusing too much on the details and complications. And the fact that I, your conscience, is telling you means that you've already come to a decision. And I know its a right one.

**Kagome**: Which is...

**Conscience**: _**It doesn't matter.**_It doesn't matter if Ema is adopted. It doesn't mean anything nor does it change anything. Everything is still the same except for the fact that you and Ema are not connected by blood. But you are connected... Thorough your hearts. And that's what means the most. You are one of the most annoying girls I've ever seen in my entire life...

**Kagome**: Hey, that's mean...

**Conscience**: This is what I am talking about. Shut up for sec, Kagome... You really are a pain, but even if you're this annoying, Ema has never made a big deal of it. She always stuck by you. Ema has always been there by your side just like you've been. You are incredibly lucky to have her as a sister, and so is she. Well, you more than she. She is a gift to you like you are to her. Don't make a deal out of this. The bond of sisters doesn't depend upon a mere blood relation but the strings of hearts. And you two have that. So, don't overthink this, call Ema first thing in the morning and tell her that whatever the case is - that you always have and will be sisters. No matter what.

**Kagome**: That's very thoughtful.

**Conscience: **You may be annoying but you _are_ a smart girl, darling. This is all your reasoning.

**Kagome: **Still... thanks for your help, C.

**Conscience**: Of course. But first, talk to your mum. She is probably blaming herself for the whole thing.

**Kagome**: Yeah, you're right. Well then, I will get going.

**Conscience: **Just… clear your nose before you go out.

**Kagome**: I am just talking to my mom. She is my mom**.**

**Conscience: **I think after this she will beg to differ.

**Kagome: **Okay, now you shut up. I am leaving.

After bidding good bye to her conscience, Kagome walked towards her mother's bedroom but she saw the lights on in the living room. There, she saw Miyoko sobbing uncontrollably with her palm placed on her mouth.

"Oh mom..." Kagome quickly paced towards her mother and hugged her tightly. _'She is shivering...' _The teenager realized and her heart melted.

"I am sorry dear. I am really sorry. Sorry. Please..." Miyoko apologised sincerely, while Kagome remained in the embrace.

"Mom, you haven't got anything to apologise. Just breathe." As she rubbed her mother's back, Miyoko calmed down and a while later, she told Kagome how Ema had come in their family. That she and Rintarou knew Ema's parents very well and after their death, they took in Ema as their daughter since the Nagami couple had no relatives.

_***2019**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**7:39 pm**_

_**Kagome's Words***_

"Both of us were tired from crying and thinking all night, so we fell asleep on the couch. Maybe it was a gift for taking a correct decision." Tears left Ema's eyes, but she looked happy. It was just an emotional moment for her. However, Yusuke and Wataru had started crying long ago and Tsubaki, who had tried hard not to break down, began crying as well. Even Fuuto had to admit that was pretty sensitive.

"In the late morning, me and mum called Ema, thinking that she probably needs some soothing. But when Ema picked up the phone, she sounded so merry and happy and you know what was the reason?"

Masaomi smiled and Kaname glanced at Ukyo with relieved and proud expressions. "Her brothers, had taken it on their shoulders to relieve Ema's pain and guide her from this difficult and cruel time. When we three weren't with her, you all comforted my sister. You looked after her. Do you know how much it means? More than anything in this whole universe.

I was so scared that Ema is going through all of this alone, in some strangers' house, with nobody there for her... for her to turn into... But you all actually proved that blood doesn't mean anything as long as the bonds of heart are strong. I can't say how much grateful I am that you all were there for her and handled the situation much maturely and lovingly than I, as a sibling, ever could. So, thank you very much, on behalf of my mum- who very much insisted that I make sure to thank you all – the angels, mom's words not mine... And, thanks from me as well. I am forever in your debt. I appreciate it like anything.

Thank you."

"Holy shit! You just killed it Kagome!" Tsubaki said while clearing his phlegm with Natsume's handkerchief, which Natsume was not going to take back even if he was held at gunpoint and told to do so. Nobody clapped this time but everyone's faces reflected pride and joy.

Tsubaki kept on yelling 'You killed it Kagome!' and Yusuke did the same with Wataru. Louis wiped his eyes and Azusa smiled with Subaru, Masaomi, Ukyo and Natsume, while Kaname held a wide grin on his face.

Ema grasped Kagome's hand over the table and smiled in the way, she could only smile towards Kagome. The younger sister grabbed her handkerchief and wiped Ema's tears with it. "I am glad you were okay."

"Whatever the distance may have been between us Kagome, I knew that nothing could ever separate us." Kagome's eyes teared up a bit but she blinked and let them disappear.

Masaomi stood up with the glass of wine in his hand and everyone glanced at his tall figure. "Kagome, I won't say anything now as you've so sincerely and beautifully covered up everything." Kagome smiled. "But I would only say that your sister is our responsibility and is a family member... Just as much as you are now. So, you can always rely on us.

The adoption incident, let's not remember it as a hard and difficult time. Let's look back at it as a point where we all grew up, where we all learned something, where our bonds strengthened furthermore and where we came closer as a family... Let's look at it as a time which tested us, and together, we came through it - smiling."

He now glanced at Kagome and continued, "And I should also say that if we hadn't felt that close to you already, we certainly are now. So, I guess we were stupid to welcome you before because you already are a member of this family. So, I would like everyone to raise their glass, to every one of our family members," All of them giggled as they did so, "And hope that we can do more such toasts in the future."

"Hear, hear!" Hikaru said and everyone repeated.

"You do nice acting. Want to join my agency?" Fuuto asked as everyone resumed devouring the food. Kagome looked at him with shock and so was everyone else. By asking this, he was saying that whatever she said was too unreal but moreover, secretly admitting that Kagome was an on-stage material. _'So, I can be an actress...' _"But we will have to do something about your face. Especially that nose." With shock, Kagome covered her nose and the small silver lining of becoming an actress disappeared. "Are you open to any surgeries?" He asked furthermore.

"Shut up Fuuto." All of them said in unison as they rolled their eyes.

Fuuto laughed out loudly and Kagome was stunned for a moment. She had never heard him laugh so genuinely, only the occasional snickers, huffs and smirks. It actually sounded so real and she felt as if she had gotten to know him more.

The idol continued, "Don't think I will compliment you twice in one day. The first one was enough." Kagome made a face and stuck out her tongue as they continued their dinner.

She chattered with Azusa and Subaru just nodded, trying to participate. Masaomi and Kaname complimented Ukyo and Ema's cooking, while Hikaru poured himself some wine and did the same for Nastume. Yusuke wiped Wataru's running nose with the tablecloth and Ukyo thundered at him for doing so. Tsubaki copied Yusuke as he wiped his own nose (After completely destroying the purity of Natsume's handkerchief) with the cloth, to piss off Ukyo which worked very well. Fuuto asked Louis if he was available Monday to style his hair and Louis inquired if Fuuto would like a change in his usual hair.

Ema glanced at all this in a state of euphoria. She could not think any other place that would give her so much happiness. _'Everything is just right. This is where I am supposed to be.'_

_'With my siblings...'_

* * *

**Done, done and done! I know this and the last chapter have been quite speech-like and very emotional but I think as Ema's sister, Kagome had to mention all of this. It just seemed right. The upcoming chapters will be more fun. So, tell me how it was and suggestions are always welcome! Bye! **


	8. Cautioned

**The Fifteenth**

**-22 July, 2019**

**A/N: Hello again. So nice to meet all of you so quickly. Updates are faster, even I am surprised I can post chapters this fast.**

**I absolutely detest spelling mistakes and in my own work, I've seen many. I mean, how careless and mortifying is that? I do use a spell check but still, there are some grammatical or spelling mistakes. Anyways, I will try my best to avoid them in the future. Please forgive me if you find some.**

**Important Note:**

**Words and sentences spoken in the English language (Let's pretend they speak in Japanese) will be written in italic font. Other then that, the italic font is used to impose pressure on a word or sentence.**

**When the words 'she', 'her' are written in bold and italic, it is used to refer to Ema, since none of the brothers have ever called her by her name.**

**Thanks to:**

**nx2U, kierayumi, LunarDream for following the story.**

**sidtrix for favouriting the story**

**And thanks to all my readers!**

**Disclaimer: This is an Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict fanfiction. I do not own the characters but the story is mine.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**8\. Cautioned**

It was quite late in the evening. The sky was jet black but you could see some shades of navy blue just splattered across it. As it was a spring night, the velvet black sky was crystal clear and so, you could easily admire the beauty of the dark canvas radiated with sparkling stars. Which was quite odd- because, in a metropolitan city like Tokyo, where artificial lights outshine the stars, those natural luminous phenomena could be rarely seen.

But maybe tonight was special. The Asahina family had welcomed yet another member- Kagome. Of course, she had become a part of them when Miwa and Rintarou married, but today could be referred to as the official welcome. If they had thought that their mother's remarriage was gonna be weird, they had another thing coming. Well, _two_ things coming.

Natsume thought this as he took a smoke on the balcony, accompanied by Hikaru. Ever since he could remember, his novelist brother had become his smoking buddy. Though Hikaru was drinking today, whenever they would get together for a family gathering, there would always come a moment when Hikaru and Natsume would find each other on the balcony. Sometimes they would talk or sometimes just spend the entire time gazing at the glistening city in front of them. Maybe it was their way of bonding... A pain in the ass older brother and a brother who thinks 'why do I have such pain in the ass brothers?'

Everyone else was in the living room. Loud laughs emerging from the room proved that the others were having lots of fun. Just as always. But because of the balcony being protected with the glass windows, the voices didn't reach out much.

"You haven't said much today." Hikaru commented as he observed his brother.

Natsume's lips parted, to give out the white smoke of air. "I barely say anything ever."

"True. But today you seem different. You are not talking today because you are enraptured in something else." The serpent observed with his emerald orbs that, if not careful, could hypnotise you in the blink of an eye. Charm you with their power, and drain your strength and secrets. "You're thinking about her."

"There are two _hers _in this house now. Which one are you referring to?"

"You know about whom I am talking about. But still, I will play the naive one and clarify it for you. You're thinking about Kagome." Hikaru took a sip from his whisky tumbler as his younger brother kept on looking at the sky.

"Yes, I was... I _am_." Natsume replied back honestly, with a straight face.

Hikaru, satisfied, leaned his back on the railings and moved his gaze from Natsume, and smiled. "That's what I like about you, Natsume. You never beat around the bush. If it was someone else, they would have tried to hide it. But you didn't. You never do."

"Because I haven't got a reason to hide it. Not when you already _know _that I am thinking about her. So no point in lying." He breathed in as a soft, spring breeze surrounded them. "And I didn't hide it because I am not thinking about her in any inappropriate way anyways."

"Of course you aren't. You've already got _one _to think inappropriately about."

Natsume gave him a '_Really_?' look. "Could you be any more obvious?" Hikaru smirked.

"Well everyone is getting desperate now. It _has_ been two years. And so, I think if you don't be obvious- you will fall back. You have to explain your feelings and thoughts through your actions. This is the most vulnerable phase and not the time to sit around. Especially when there's one more competitor in the ring." Hikaru referred to their youngest sibling.

The CEO gave out a laugh with mockery. What a life it is. All his brothers fighting for a girl. And not just some girl, their step-sister. Or someone who is supposed to be their stepsister. And now, he was supposed to consider his fifteen-year-old brother, of whom he cared and looked after so much, as a competitor? _'Seriously, what the hell is wrong with my life?'_

"But I suppose we've been used to this topic. Leaving it for a while won't change anything. Let's change the subject then." Natsume was grateful for this, but he knew that if not this, Hikaru would talk about an equally stressful topic. "What do you think of this new girl?" The older one asked. "Or as she prefers to be called- Kagome."

'_I knew it.' _For a while, Natsume kept the cigarette in his mouth, and nothing but quiet surrounded them. Some moments later, Natsume chose to speak on his own. "I think she is an interesting addition to our family."

"Spoken like a true businessman. Come on Natsume, that's just a sophisticated way of saying she is weird."

"She is not weird _at all _as compared to our brothers." Hikaru raised the glass of whisky at this, agreeing with him. "And she's a teenager. Give her a break."

"Guess that's true." The novelist moved his glance, and through the glass windows saw that everyone was playing charades- where it was Kagome's turn and she was trying her best so that her team could get the answer right. "She seems very energetic."

"Yeah. But she has you, Tsubaki, Wataru and Fuuto in the competition. And you guys don't seem to be losing." Hikaru laughed at this, and Natsume continued as he lowered his gaze to the garden below. "Just when you thought this house could not get any weirder."

With a smirk plastered over his face, Hikaru said, "Dude, we are way past being weird." Natsume turned his head and glanced at his brother. Hikaru had this all-knowing look on his face and Natsume had to agree. _'We _**_are_**_ weird, aren't we? Huh. I hate it when he is right.'_

In no time, Natsume positioned his head back as it was before, and Hikaru asked further. "But, I was asking, how do you think of her as a person?"

Natsume took the cigarette out of his mouth and now held it in his slender fingers. "She seems nice. Pretty much has blended with everyone. In that matter, she is very much like her sister. But I do spot some friction between her and Fuuto. Then again, Fuuto gives a hard time to everyone, so not that much of a big deal." He put the cigarette back in his mouth and said,

"She is very intelligent as well. Masa-nii was telling me about her academic performance and even I saw her report card." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at this. "She emailed it to me when I told her to do so. She wants to do business studies and thought that it might be a good idea to consult from an actual CEO. And I said yes." Natsume clarified.

"Well, that's something I was not expecting from the mighty Natsume. Jumping in from nowhere to help someone who is a mere acquaintance."

"She is family now." The businessman defended.

"That's what everyone said about Ema. See, how that worked out." The novelist pointed out with a smirk.

Natsume turned and faced his brother. "You really enjoy this, don't you? Everything that's been going on?"

"Yes, I do." The Serpent replied honestly, the smirk widening. The honesty was not appreciated.

Natsume sighed. What a quaint guy. Actually, he was beyond being quaint. He is a whacky man. _'Why do I have a whacky brother? Just why?'_

"I am sure you enjoy it." Natsume breathed out. "But Kagome _is _family. She's here for the long run. How would it have looked when I would have refused to help her?" Hikaru gave a nod, admitting that it was true. _'But he is being awfully nice and close with a girl he just met, even if she is family. And he is actually thinking about how he might be seen through his blunt actions... That really isn't like him. Natsume has never really cared about what others think of him.' _The older man made points in his mind but still let his brother continue. "And I helped her because she wanted me to. And she seems very excited and ambitious about her future. Very certain. Not like some people I know."

"And here he goes again." The novelist said with exasperation and rolled his eyes. Hikaru knew Natsume was referring to the time when even though Natsume was eligible and Subaru wanted him to be a sports player, Natsume quit and chose to make a career in business. Natsume even excelled in that but it drifted him apart from Subaru- something the CEO always regrets. Having uncertainty about his future. His biggest regret. Which led his closest brother to actually despise him.

Natsume shook his head. "Fine, I am not gonna bore you. But yeah, I did say yes to help her. I don't see anything wrong in it."

"There isn't anything wrong in it... But let's hope that this is the only thing of hers you say 'yes' to."

Natsume didn't reply. Again, loud laughs erupted from the living room. Natsume cleared his throat silently and took some breaths. He really hoped that Hikaru would not push the subject more, but of course, that wouldn't happen.

Seeing that Natsume won't speak on his own now, clever Hikaru took it on his shoulders to resume the conversation again. But this time, with a different approach. "So... That was one hell of a speech right?"

"First agreeable thing you've said all night." Hikaru made a face in a playful manner at his younger brother's reply.

"Come on, everything I said today was true and agreeable. But we all just aren't at that place where we can admit it straightforwardly to each other. Yet." Natsume didn't reply. Hikaru waited for a while, to see if he would say something but much to his disappointment, he didn't. However, Hikaru wasn't going to admit defeat this easily. "But the speech. How was it?"

It seemed that the question broke Natsume's silence and brought him back in the interaction. Maybe the question was a good nudge.

"The speech was incredible, I must say. Other than it being emotional and sophisticated, she spoke about things that, I believe, are very much avoided. The adoption, the wedding, strange siblings..." He commented as he recalled Kagome's words. "It takes guts to refer to these topics."

Hikaru nodded but when Natsume continued, the Serpent was surprised. The usually quiet and always-minding-his-own-business Natsume had _more_ to say about a girl, who he has not met more than twice. _'Hmm! Très intéressant.'_

Unaware of what Hikaru was thinking about, Natsume went on. "I think she is very... Much like us, you know."

"Like us? Well, out of all the things, _that _I didn't expect." Hikaru replied.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "What _did _you expect?"

"Cute, nice, straightforward, hot..." Hikaru said with a shrug.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "That's disgusting. She is literally 10 years younger than you."

"And so is her sister." Hikaru slammed back. "So, right back at ya."

"Yeah, but with me, the age difference is like 7 years, so... not a big deal."

Hikaru burst out laughing and Natsume also smiled a bit.

"Just shut up and continue what you were going to say." Hikaru demanded as some giggles left his mouth.

Natsume, instead of replying, just kept looking at Hikaru with a narrowed glance. Hikaru rolled his eyes at this. "Are you still at that _hot _thing I said before? Come on man, why are you so surprised? Like you don't how I am?"

"Like what? Horny and perverted?"

"You just described our entire family with that." _(And the entire fandom)_

Natsume laughed a bit while Hikaru spoke, "Now... what were you saying before?"

"I forgot. That's why I was looking at you like that. Because you broke my chain of thoughts."

"Oh, that's why... I thought... never mind. Well, you said that Kagome is very much like us."

"Ah." The orange-haired guy remembered now. He looked ahead for a while and then continued, "The reason I think she is like us is, because she _is _like us. She's loud, lively, interesting, reckless, smart and let's admit it- the girl _does _look exceptionally well."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows with a pleasant surprise. "Bravo! Bravo! Finally, Natsume is coming out of the shell!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Very funny. I am just stating the facts here. In that particular matter-"

"You don't need to say it. The Asahinas do share an exquisite gene pool. So in the matter of looks, Kagome _is_ like us." Natsume nodded. "But then are you saying _**she** _is not beautiful? Not Interesting? And not smart?"

"That's not what I meant. Both of them are. Smart. And beautiful- but not that we care if they are pretty or not." Hikaru sincerely nodded at this. "But Kagome's smartness, quirkiness and behaviour is more like our type. I think that's why she grew so close to everyone so quickly." He finished.

"Hmm... I guess she _is _like us." Hikaru nodded. "Her sister is actually nothing like us or Kagome, no?"

"Yeah, adopted or not, they did have the same upbringing. However, Kagome seems to be more outgoing and interacting while **_she_ **just seems shy and quiet. But I guess parents do matter when it comes to personality and behaviour. Maybe _**her** _parents were also as reserved as her." Natsume commented.

Hikaru stayed quiet for a moment, as he gulped down the whisky. "...And isn't **_her_ **personality is what that... Started all this in the first place?" The orange-haired man, with widened eyes, looked at Hikaru. _'Is Hikaru seriously planning to pin this on _**_her_**_?'_

_"**She**_ has an admiring personality. It's _we_ who are taking advantage of her kind and warm persona." Natsume defended, slight vulnerability visible in his voice.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "More like a pushover persona, don't you think?"

Natsume's jaw tightened and he took great efforts to stop himself from saying anything that he would regret later. Plus, he knew that Hikaru only wanted a reaction out of him. And that's the last thing you would want to do.

He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "As eager as you are to talk about all this, I am not." He really was not. This was enough for an evening, perhaps even for many more such evenings to come. "So, why don't we..."

"I agree. I also think we should go back. Ukyo is giving those deadly glares of his again." Hikaru said. "He has never encouraged our balcony smoking."

"I don't why you and Kana-nii are so scared of him." Natsume commented. He really didn't know why.

With a mocking scowl, Hikaru replied, "That's because you've never been hit with the frying pan."

The man with violet orbs smiled a bit as he disposed his cigarette. Hikaru observed his brother with his cunning eyes, his hand held the empty vodka tumbler. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but where do you think we stand now?"

When Natsume thought that Hikaru had _finally_ ended the subject, he obviously had asked too much out of him. Hikaru was _never _going to let go of the subject. With a sigh, Natsume asked. "What do you mean?"

With one arm on the railing, Hikaru explained, "Now that Kagome is here, is everything still going to be the way it was or..."

This grabbed Natsume's attention. What with the workload and all, he had never thought of this really. Being a CEO doesn't come easy. It means putting your company before yourself. That kind of dedication and the willpower to work your ass off is required in this field. 92℅ of the time, you don't get to have time for yourself. It's just you and work, nothing else. _'Another important point to discuss with Kagome. She should know that being a CEO is not that easy at all.'_

Hikaru continued, maybe trying to explain it further- since Natsume just stood there staring, "Because Kagome isn't like her sister at all. She seems very alert. There is a high possibility she might get the wind of it. And she doesn't seem like someone who will stay quiet."

It was true. If Kagome does come to know of this, seeing the kind of person she was, she really wouldn't sit still like her sister. She would definitely speak out, which is actually the most obvious thing any sane person would do. She would expose these scandals to her mother, father and then consequently to Miwa.

And they knew that if this news reached Miyoko and Rintarou, they won't take it lightly. They never could. Their daughter had been sexually harassed by mature men multiple times. They would obviously do something.

... What could really happen if this biggest secret of their lives gets out? If Miyoko and Rintarou do come to know... Worse, if Miwa knows, then anything could happen.

But what after it _does _reach those three? Would it really mean anything to the Asahina brothers, who were grown-ups now and probably won't give a shit about whether their mother knows or not? Would they really care? Were they sensible enough to care? Because if they were, they wouldn't have played with Ema like a toy that is to be tossed from one to another. And if they don't care about the secret getting out, they won't give a crap about what happens later... Because the stakes were too high now. It was not the way it was two years ago. Every Asahina brother was aiming to have a future with Ema. For real. If they actually wanted Ema in their life as 'someone special', this almost incest relationship would have to get out anyways.

But them wanting to have a future with Ema wouldn't justify their acts of kissing and making advantages towards her forcefully (Although she always seemed to enjoy it and never pulled back?). Also, them caring about who knows and who doesn't wouldn't matter. Whether they like her or not isn't the point. Ema is the victim here (However only if she chooses to be) and the brothers... They would be seen by the world as sexual predators.

Timing is also very critical. If everyone comes to know that this scandal happened when Ema was still a minor (Or even if it comes out when she is older), and that this had been happening to her ever since she was 17... forget about having a future with Ema, her parents will bloody make sure that those godforsaken brothers don't have _any_ kind of future, are behind the bars and never even get to lay eyes on Ema.

Nobody spoke anything for a while as both of them considered how serious this was. The only variable for the alteration of this two-year-old equation was the innocent and oblivious Kagome...

This really was going to change things. But _how _was it going to change the things from now on... That'll be worth seeing.

"Good thing we have a lawyer in the family, right?" Hikaru joked and Natsume glared at him. Hikaru quickly became defensive. Natsume's strict gaze reminded him of Ukyo. So he changed the direction slightly. "...So, what do you think about this?"

"... We'll have to be cautious, then..." Natsume slowly replied.

"Being cautious does not run in the Asahina blood." Hikaru said. "But whatever it is, I think it will induce the fun."

"Yeah, let's go with fun." Natsume replied dryly. _'More like destroyed careers and shattered lives.'_ Hikaru eyed Natsume and smirked. He wanted any one of his brother to know how Kagome coming into the picture would be dangerous and Natsume was his first prey. It wasn't a well wisher's act, Hikaru just wanted to increase the stress of his brother by talking about all this.

Before Hikaru could say anything more, the CEO interrupted. "Now, shall we get on?"

Natsume would have to think about this. Maybe before, they were very relaxed - thinking it didn't matter much. Every brother had the attitude of 'We will cross that bridge when we come to it'. But now, they had a threat in front of them. Natsume felt immensely guilty and angry that he was thinking of Kagome as a threat, when the girl hadn't done anything wrong. But it was true.

And why the truth was going to be the worst thing ever? Because it would break them up. Kagome, who had just sung the greatness of all the Asahina siblings in her speech one hour ago, won't give a shit about how nice the brothers are, and without wasting a minute, she would take Ema away...

Take her away... The brunette, who had changed all of the Asahina siblings. The girl who resolved many of their drifted relationships. The girl who was the ray of kindness in the house. No. That couldn't happen. It could never. They were not ready to let her go. _He _was not ready to let her go. He will do something. He will have to.

"Yeah, let's leave. I have to refill my glass." Hikaru proposed as he saw that his attempt, of instigating the consequences of Kagome's arrival in Natsume's head, was a success.

Some moments went on, Natsume took a breath to calm himself and replied casually. "Yeah right. _That's_ the reason you are going in. Not because of the frying pan."

"No, my boy," Hikaru said as he exited the balcony with Natsume. "I no longer fear any petty cooking instrument."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." And they proceeded to join their family in the house.

* * *

**First of all, I just want to clarify that I do not encourage any smoking of drinking activities and nor does this chapter.**

**Also, when Hikaru and Natsume agree on the beauty of Kagome and Ema isn't that important for them, I just wanted to clarify that many of the Asahina brothers don't care about looks. Not in my story. And it doesn't matter in reality as well.**

**So... How was it? I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. At least one brother had to realize how it will change things... Or in Hikaru's words, make things fun ;)**

**And I shall take my leave. Bye guys. Will meet you soon.**


	9. BONUS

**The Fifteenth**

**-24 August, 2019**

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update is finally here!**

**-Important Note:**

**Words and sentences spoken in the English language (Let's pretend they are speaking in Japanese) will be written in italic font. Other than that, the italic font is used to impose pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Guys, I've made a mistake in the story. Even though I've read the manga (Or light novel, whatever it is), I somehow got an impression that Natsume is a CEO in the anime (Although, his modest apartment should've explained his position, I don't know what I was thinking). But to be honest, I kinda wanted him to be a CEO, so in my story, Natsume Asahina will be a CEO. The story will be accordingly… Sorry for this blunder.**

**-Also, some terms explained to avoid confusion:**

**Elders- Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, and Hikaru**

**Youngsters- Everyone after Hikaru**

**Teenagers- Yusuke, Kagome, Ema, and Fuuto **

**Kids- Yusuke, Kagome, Ema, Fuuto, and Wataru**

**-Thanks to:**

**Shiovaun, Angel4EverLostInLife, sayumiko0 following the story**

**Nemi-chan, Shiovaun, sayumiko0 for favoriting the story**

**Shiovaun and sayumiko0 for following me and favoriting me.**

**Guest for reviewing.**

**And thanks to all of my readers who patiently wait for my chapters!**

**Disclaimer: This is Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict fanfiction. I do not own the characters but the story is mine.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better… or for worse?_

* * *

** B****ONUS **

"It was about time you two came inside." Masaomi commented as Hikaru and Natsume settled in with everyone. All of them were relaxing and chilling in the living room- Some sitting on the sofa, some had taken chairs because Fuuto was half sprawled on the couch while Yusuke was sitting on the ground near the coffee table, leaning his back against the foot of the sofa. The way everyone sat was casual and frank… Sitting on the ground or sleeping on the sofa just proved that everyone was in their comfort zone and enjoying the time.

Ukyo nodded as he agreed with Masaomi, and held a frown on his face. "Yeah, otherwise I was going to interfere." The lawyer said. He never encouraged the smoking habits of his brothers. Drinking is okay and understandable, but smoking? But he couldn't say much except giving them an earful once or twice… they were grown boys now.

"But you missed the game!" Kagome brightly exclaimed as Yusuke, Subaru and Ema nodded.

'_Maybe that is what we wanted to do.' _Hikaru and Natsume thought in their minds.

"Aww. Did we?" Still, Hikaru chose to express his _disappointment_. "What a pity."

"Yeah, as if you are disappointed," Azusa said as he watched his novelist brother fill his glass.

"So, what were you all talking about?" Natsume asked, as he no longer wanted to dwell on the previous topic.

"Nothing in particular. Just this and that." Kaname replied as he sipped his red wine.

"Where is Wataru?" The CEO asked and sat next to Masaomi.

Ema chose to answer, "Wataru-chan, was here till we played the game but later he felt sleepy so he went to his room." Natsume nodded but kept glancing at Ema until she also realized that he was staring at her which made her blush like anything.

'_Dammit!'_ Natsume cursed himself as he looked away. Just now, when he was on the balcony with Hikaru, Natsume was made aware that how liking Ema is going to be trouble from now onwards, but he subconsciously had eyed her anyways. Kagome was in the same room- sitting in front of him, and still, he was this careless. But it couldn't be helped, it was like an instinct. He just liked Ema so much.

Kaname saw the romantic exchange, between Ema and Natsume, and so did Azusa, but none of them said anything.

"That kid sleeps way too much for a middle schooler." Hikaru commented while devouring his whiskey as he glanced at Fuuto who was on his phone.

"Well, Louis is 23 years old and as compared to him, I think Wataru is okay." Kaname said and everyone laughed. As a matter of fact, even Louis had gone to bed... Earlier than Wataru.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Wataru is still very young. I remember I used to sleep for 10-11 hours when I was in school, one of the very few habits that I still practice." Everyone chuckled. Kagome smiled genuinely now as she spoke further after taking a deep breath, "I've done it… the Asahina brothers. I've finally met all of you… All of you under one roof."

Kagome was still appalled by the large family and that she was going to live with them now- especially when all of them were such unique characters and had this interesting chemistry. She knew that from now onwards, she wouldn't have one dull day in her life. Just the thought of this enthralled her. "But it's a shame I can't meet Iori-san yet." She spoke of the tenth brother, Iori Asahina- The prince-like 20-year-old, an anthophile and yet another inheritor of the glorious Asahina genes.

"Oh yeah. You haven't met Iori-nii yet." Yusuke noted as he realized it.

Ukyo smiled at Kagome. "He would have loved to meet you. But with him being away, and also his studies, and assignments... He just can't find the time to come back."

"If he has to achieve what he wants, he must sacrifice something," Natsume said and to his surprise, Subaru nodded. "And I am sure he can manage to be away from his family."

"But I miss Iori!" Tsubaki exclaimed and Azusa sighed while Subaru helplessly smiled at his elder brother- who pulled the poor boy in an embrace as if he was Iori. Kagome chuckled at this with Ema.

Fuuto snarled as he glanced sideways at his silver-haired brother. "I am not sure Iori-nii reciprocates your feelings." Tsubaki pouted.

"But America, huh?" Kagome interrupted otherwise it was only a matter of time that Tsubaki and Fuuto would have started fighting. "So cool."

"Says the person who had been living in England all her life," Hikaru said as he noticed Subaru shyly glancing at Ema.

"Hehe. But still, it's a big deal... And he is in Northwestern. He must be smart." Azusa nodded at this as he handed Natsume beer.

"Are you sure we should be drinking when we have four underage people around us?" The youngest of the triplets asked as he looked at Kagome, Yusuke, Fuuto, and Ema.

Hikaru shrugged and Kaname simply stated, "We all have a high alcohol tolerance, don't we? So, nothing to worry about."

"That's right, it's okay actually. We all can drink." Ukyo agreed and only then Natsume was content- now that the particular activity had the 'stamp of approval' of his Kyo-nii. The lawyer pointed out something that bothered him, "But Kaname told me not to give any beer to Subaru… any particular reason for that?" He thought it was weird for Subaru not to drink since he was a legal adult now.

Everyone glanced at Subaru, while he and Ema blushed like anything. Both remembered that when it was Subaru's 20th birthday, after drinking, Subaru had accidentally kissed Ema. And so, Tsubaki and Azusa both had thought it to be best if he doesn't drink tonight- who knows, he might blabber something subconsciously. Or do something again.

Upon hearing Ukyo's question, the now drunk Tsubaki opened his mouth to tell everyone precisely _why _the basketball player wasn't drinking, but seeing this, Azusa poured an entire beer bottle down Tsubaki's throat, to quiet him down.

"Ah. It's not good for a sports player to get used to alcohol and all of that." Azusa responded to Ukyo's question- saving the day while he rubbed Tsubaki's back, as the silver-haired boy coughed hard. Natsume's eyes narrowed. _'They're hiding something.'_

"That's… very mature Subaru." Masaomi said as he eyed the suspicious behavior of Azusa, but soon let go of it and so did Natsume.

"But you don't have to worry about me when it comes to drinking." Kagome announced proudly as she jumped in the conversation out of nowhere, and Ema smiled. Everyone else looked at her with startled faces.

"Are... You have had... A drink before?" Subaru asked her, his grey eyes displaying astonishment, and even Hikaru held his tumbler- holding hand near his mouth while his emerald eyes were fixated at the referred girl.

"Seriously Kagome?" Yusuke, stunned, looked behind at Kagome who was sitting on the sofa, and Fuuto also moved his phone to the side to see if she was kidding or not.

"In UK, anyone in the age group of five to sixteen can legally consume alcohol with adult supervision and in private premises," Ukyo informed. But even though he was aware of this, it still didn't lessen the amount of dismay received. He didn't really see Kagome as a drinking person. Maybe because he wasn't used to seeing 19-year-old kids drinking or maybe because he thought that Kagome, being Ema's sister, might not have drunk alcohol. However, he wasn't in any place to judge. He just had one thing in mind. _'We'll need to order more beer from now onwards.'_

"Yeah!" Kagome squealed. She seemed so excited to share this and had a shine in her eyes, which made everyone mentally grin at her reaction. "At prom. They served booze at our prom." The shock was doubled now.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tsubaki exclaimed and finally let go of Subaru's strained neck. "Booze at prom?! Talk about my dream school!" Natsume and Ukyo rolled their eyes.

"What's a prom?" Yusuke asked, not quite clear on the concept.

Fuuto rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you don't know what prom is?" Yusuke reddened at this and Fuuto sighed with regret. "So ignorant."

"Fine, I am ignorant!" Yusuke agreed as he fumed with anger and some embarrassment but Subaru kept a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Yusuke-kun, prom is an event that western high schools organize. On a decided venue and day, students from the particular school get together in their formal outfits and enjoy the night. It's basically a dance." The red-haired boy made an 'Ooo' with his mouth as he understood what prom was. He kind of had an idea about it but wasn't sure if it's called 'prom'.

Hikaru added, "I think in America it's called Homecoming. And sometimes it's called 'formal' as well, though I am not sure about that. But basically, it's an event which leads to an increase in population." Yusuke held a confused face while everyone, except Ukyo, broke into laughter at Hikaru's definition of prom.

"Good one Hikaru!" Kaname patted Hikaru's back while the novelist bowed in appreciation. Ukyo glared at the pair and when they realized this- both gulped.

Kaname quickly changed the course of the conversation to avoid further casualties. "But again, they served drinks at your prom? To high school students?" Kagome replied saying that it wasn't a big deal for British high schools to serve alcohol at senior prom.

She continued, "Everyone was really excited- about the dance and everything. Especially… the drinking part. I wasn't that much enthused about it- I just wanted to get dressed up and go to the dance but I am not gonna lie, I _was_ looking forward to getting some shots." She said with a wink and everyone smirked. "But as it turns out, it wasn't really worth it. I didn't like it much. It did not taste good." She made a sound with a scowled face and everyone laughed, as all of them had been at that initial point where you don't like the taste and smell of alcohol. But when you get used to it, it's just slurp, slurp, sluuurp.

"So how about now? Are you an occasional drinker?" Azusa asked and all eyes concentrated on the ebony-haired girl.

Kagome replied, "Mum has no problem if I do or don't drink, but she and I both prefer if I stay clear of it. So, no. I don't drink at all." _'Okay then. No need to order more beer.' _Ukyo calmly thought as he sipped his wine.

"And I say this with no offense to you guys." The new girl quickly added as she realized that she was surrounded by five drinking guys (Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru. Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume), and she didn't want to strike a nerve by saying she didn't prefer drinking.

"None taken, Kagome." Masaomi lovingly replied with his usual assuring smile. "It's a pleasure to see youngsters staying away from drinking. It's of no benefit to our precious body." The eldest said this while eyeing the ultimate alcohol binger, who was sitting on the chair.

"Jeez! We get the hint, Masa-nii!" Hikaru exclaimed with annoyance as he noticed the glance Masaomi threw at him, and Kagome grinned. She had come to love the playful, brotherly interactions in the house.

"Kagome was so hyped at that time." Ema reminisced with a smile. "About the dance and everything else. She was saying that she was going to be a proper grownup when she drinks. And that, when I'll go to visit her later, we both will drink together." Ema chuckled while Kagome chewed her lips as she recalled how stupid she had sounded. "And then after drinking it... it was like coming back to the Earth for her. Kagome was so disappointed. You should've heard her on the phone."

Natsume asked, "Did you two have a drink when you met later?"

"No!" Ema giggled. "After the prom, when I visited her… we both just had Jaffa cakes… it's a popular British snack." She clarified. "I don't think she will ever drink again; she is traumatized for life." Everyone laughed and Ema winked at the embarrassed Kagome. _'Ema! I am going to kill you!' _Kagome thought while her face went scarlet red.

With widened eyes and a passionate face, Yusuke exclaimed, "But you still got to drink, right? How cool is that!"

Fuuto scoffed, "As expected from a dimwit. Excited about petty things like drinking." The idol sneered as he kept the phone down and played with the cushion on his lap.

Yusuke was about to snap, but Kagome interfered. "So, what? You are not excited about drinking?... Wines, and beers... vodkas, gins, and sherries, scotch, tequila, and bourbons and all?"

"_I understood that reference_." Kagome was quickly impressed when Fuuto said this with a smirk, as he had recognized her Detective Conan reference and had replied to it with another reference i.e. of Avengers. _'Respect.' _She thought and listened on as he proceeded, "And I've got better things to worry about."

"Oh?" Kagome asked.

"Drinking may be something that I will do in the future, but it doesn't concern me now." The idol replied very maturely, and everyone agreed that it is the kind of attitude underage kids should have about drinking. (P.S. Ukyo was mentally crying with relief that at least one of the brothers had turned out... to be partly sane).

"That's nice, Fuuto." Kagome honestly replied. Sure, she didn't like the guy much but his answer sounded so thoughtful and quite mature for his age. She always expected him to be this wasted kid, but apparently, he wasn't. Not that much. She continued with a smirk, "Glad to see that not all of the idols are morons."

A smug smile played on Fuuto's lips. "Well, what can I do? I come with the whole package." Kagome chuckled along with Ema at this and Kaname shook his head.

"Wait a sec," Ema interrupted. "How did we come to drinking from talking about Iori-san?" She asked, curiously.

The living room became quiet for a while, only Yusuke made sound by slurping his empty juice glass through a straw. All of them tried to trail the conversation.

"Because Subaru jumped from the window after confessing that he _does _want a drink?" The completely intoxicated Tsubaki guessed.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Ts-Tsuba-nii!" Subaru squealed with embarrassment.

"It's because Natsume asked if it was ok to drink around all those kids," Hikaru said and everyone nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't drink any more Tsubaki."

"Yeah..." He only replied this much and started staring in space. With a sigh, Azusa got up and kept Tsubaki's arm on his neck. "Alright! That's enough for today. Time to go." The twins left as everyone bid them goodnight. Tsubaki blabbered about how he didn't want to leave the room but it didn't last long, and he quickly went with the flow.

"So much for high alcohol tolerance…" Hikaru commented and again, everyone laughed.

Ema smiled and said, "But still… from Iori-san to drinking... what an interesting turn of the conversation."

"Right..." Yusuke agreed, and everyone was left quiet for a while.

The CEO chose to break the silence, "The last time we spoke, Iori was busy with some projects. And he just visited like two months ago. So, he won't be coming back any soon." Natsume commented and saw Kagome nodding slowly, bit disappointed. But to keep her mood upbeat, he further added, "But maybe during summer he might come…"

"Even I think the same. He can come and visit during summer." Masaomi added and Kagome's face brightened. Hikaru was busy drinking while Subaru just kept observing and making eye contact with Ema. Kaname chose not to speak about Iori. Things were not good between them. They did patch up when he left for U.S., but they weren't all buddies yet. _'Time will heal everything…' _The monk relieved himself and took a sip of his wine.

"Hmm! Great, then when he comes here, I can finally meet him!" Kagome replied enthusiastically, and Ukyo smiled at her reaction.

"Wait a sec..." Yusuke said and everyone turned to hear what he wanted to say. "Why does he have to come here?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Because this is his home...?" Fuuto commented with a criticizing glance as he looked down at Yusuke, who was casually sitting on the ground.

"I know that!" He exclaimed and stood up to face everyone. "I am saying, why should he come here when we can go there?!" The redhead yelped.

"Yeah, because fifteen people traveling to U.S. is way more convenient than one person coming down here..." Hikaru sarcastically pointed out. "Just because we have money doesn't mean we can spend it like anything. Some people have to earn it, unlike you freeloaders."

"BRAVO!" Kagome applauded Hikaru's statement. It came as a shock but a relief that rich people do care about how they spend money and don't take it for granted.

Natsume agreed, "Well said, Hika-nii."

"Just a minute, Natsume." Masaomi interrupted. "Yusuke, are you saying we all should go to U.S.?"

The red-haired boy regained his cheery mood seeing that someone had cared enough to inquire about his plans furthermore. _'Love you, Masa-nii!' _"Yeah! It'll be so fun! We can go visit all the tourist places _and _meet Iori-nii again. And we'll do it during our summer vacation, so it won't be a problem!"

"Seriously? America of all places? And during summer? People flock there like idiots." Hikaru plainly commented. "And how many times do you want to go there? I've had enough of it." The novelist dismissed.

Yusuke pressed his lips as he realized that they really had been to U.S. many times and, felt that now his idea will not be considered. He glanced at Kagome, who gave him a reassuring smile and he felt easy again.

"But what if we don't go to America?" Kaname asked, who was quiet all this time as he was analyzing the proposal.

"That is what we are talking about," Ukyo replied in an obvious manner. "We are _not _going there. We've already been there more than enough times."

"Tsk! Tsk! That's not it!" The monk excitedly put his glass on the table and scooted over to the edge of the sofa, eager to narrate his idea. "Instead of going to America, why don't we just go to some other place?"

Impressed voices followed Kaname's words and everyone raised their eyebrows, being fascinated with the idea. "That's a good plan." Masaomi agreed and Ukyo nodded.

"We can go there when the kids have holidays during the summer... A summer destination will be great. Maybe French Polynesia… or Anguilla. Both have beautiful beaches." Kaname informed, and Nastume nodded. Even Fuuto had to agree that the islands were indeed captivating.

"We can go to beaches?!" Yusuke asked, excitedly and Kagome smiled brightly.

"We can, Yusuke. And we can tell Iori to fly there and meet us. That way we all can have a get-together, a relaxing vacation, and then Kagome can meet Iori as well, right?" The question was directed at the ebony-haired girl by Kaname.

"Yeah." She only replied this much with a smile, as she didn't know how to react. Smiling and nodding was okay but she couldn't jump and down at the mention of holidays- especially when she will be going there on the Asahina family's responsibility… She liked the idea but didn't want to seem like a greedy dog, and Ema reflected a similar opinion as she was quiet herself.

"Don't you like the plan, Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he worriedly observed her reaction. He wanted his friend to be there. They would get to have so much fun! But why didn't she and Ema seem more excited?

Before Kagome could say anything in reply, Ukyo interrupted, "She is being polite. Both of them. I guess they don't want to seem covetous." The girls blushed at this since his observation was spot on.

"Well, either you participate in making the plans or not, or whether you're being covetous or not... I don't care, you'll have to come with us anyways." Kaname declared and got a nod in return from both the girls. "So…" He looked at the girls for a response.

"I would love to go!" Feeling a bit assured and relaxed, Kagome replied excitedly and Ema nodded cheerily. "It will be so fun to have a trip with so many people!" Fuuto couldn't help but smile at Ema and Kagome's excitement. Their genuine reactions were very addicting and enrapturing.

"It's decided then!" The monk exclaimed, and Yusuke cheered with Kagome and Ema.

"Nothing is decided yet. Kaname, I know how much you love trips, but I've to think about this. I can't make a hasty decision." Masaomi asserted.

"Alright, Masa-nii is on board," Kaname exclaimed with a closed fist, and Masaomi kept saying in the background that he hasn't agreed to anything at all. But Kaname knew his elder brother would end up agreeing to this anyways. So, the monk continued, "The kids are coming as well. What about you, Fuuto?" The blonde monk asked his idol brother.

Fuuto didn't say something for a while, as he was considering it. Unlike Yusuke, Ema, Kagome, and Wataru- Fuuto actually led a professional life. He couldn't just throw it all away.

The idol recalled that he had 'Kanbina' magazine's shoot lined up in summer and a music event in the third week of August. He was literally practicing for that event from March itself as it's a reputed occasion.. just imagine how hectic it'd be for him in summer itself. Also, due to the vacation period, summer becomes a profitable season and a great time for professional exposure… so apart from the shoot and the event, Fuuto had many other things on his schedule. Phew! August was completely full. And August was when the summer vacations and the trip were going to be.

'_Hmm... What can I do about this?' _His cinnamon eyes narrowed in concentration, while he was lost in thoughts to see if anything could be done about this could not postpone any of this just for the sake of a vacation with his family, especially when he had already agreed to these work commitments.

He kept thinking as others excitedly discussed their plans, and a bulb went in his mind. Maybe he could move the magazine shoot to either Anguilla or French Polynesia… His agent had already told him that he was allowed to pick a location (Since Fuuto was a rising star and the talk of the town, and it was a big-budget magazine). _'Great!'_ If he could just manage the shoot, he could easily join his family for a few days, and leave early to complete his other work commitments. It would be a lot of moving around but it had been a hell lot of time since he had a proper vacation. He deserved it.

And the main thing which accelerated and supported his decision-making process was that...

Why miss a chance of seeing his nee-san in a swimsuit?

And so, it was decided for him.

"I am in." He finally notified his decision and Kaname smiled that more people are coming on board.

"Great! You in, Hikaru?" Kaname inquired his older brother.

The serpent, who was casually leaning on the couch with a vodka tumbler in his hand (which was his… god knows how many refills he had that night), hardly seemed much bothered. "Ugh! Beaches during summer... That is so cliched." He commented with his usual overacting. "And a vacation with you lousy people is gonna be such a bother… I am not coming. And I can't take the risk of a sunburn."

Every brother and Kagome rolled their eyes, and Kaname moved his attention to others. "Suba-chan, what about you?"

"Uh... I have a championship during that time, I can't come." Subaru, quite sourly, replied. He loved basketball but at the same time, he wanted to go there with everyone, especially with Ema... And he was also kinda looking forward to seeing her in a swimsuit. He saw that even Ema's face fell and it made him slightly happy that she wanted him to come as well. That softened his feelings and he felt at ease.

"Not even you? Alright. Then Natsume?" Kaname asked the CEO.

Natsume shook his head, "Nah, not even me. We're having a launch during the time and it will be very hectic. Although everything's already set, I won't be able to take out time at all." Kagome and Fuuto kind of showed displeasure over this. For both of them, Natsume seemed like the coolest, sanest and most tolerable brother. Now even he wasn't coming.

"So, this means even Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii won't come?" Yusuke asked worriedly since Tsubaki and Azusa both were voicing the characters for Natsume's new game.

"I can't speak for them but we will need them for the promotional events. I think those events will be during… August 4 to 15… so there goes the summer vacation." He replied indicating that Tsubaki and Azusa would have to be in Japan for most of the time.

"And Ukyo-san?" Ema asked and the lawyer gave a small smile.

"I am afraid it's no from me as well. Some problems are going on with the firm and I really need to be here." Kagome raised her eyebrow. _'Problems with the firm? Dude, that sounds so cool! I mean, it's not cool for him, but it gave me Suits vibes.' _The girl giddily thought and one possibility slowly entered her mind before she dismissed it. _'I hope it's not merging… I remember it was such a pain for Harvey… changing the name on the wall so many times.'_

Ukyo's denial lowered the monk's excitement now. Sure, Ukyo was strict but he was a loving brother nonetheless and having him there with them would have been more assuring.

"Doesn't matter," Hikaru said as he referred to Ukyo's turndown. "You don't need him anyway. He is such a killjoy." The novelist accused Ukyo and the guy glared in return.

"So, this means only me, the kids and Masa-nii are going?" Kaname asked, disappointed. Even the youngsters had lost their enthusiasm since nobody else seemed to be coming.

"Guess so. But you haven't asked Louis yet." Natsume suggested a ray of hope for their clouded moods.

"Oh please! If we take him, the boy will fall asleep somewhere on the burning sand and die with the heat!" Kaname complained.

"Kaname..." Masaomi trailed and the monk stopped his whining. The eldest continued, "It seems not many people are coming..."

"Oh, come on! We are coming!" Fuuto said as he pointed toward the other three teenagers who were sulking in the corner. "We are enough. Let's just go!" He exclaimed, thoroughly irritated. His brothers were such mood killers. Why couldn't they just come? Even though the less of them, the better, and he could indeed have bagged Ema all the time… but now because nobody else was coming, the plan would get canceled and he won't be able to see his nee-san in swimsuit... Ugh! What a let-down.

"Yeah! Let's just go, even if we are this much." Yusuke agreed. Natsume pitied the kids, he could see that they really wanted to go. Hell, even he wanted to but because of work, he couldn't. It was so wrong that since he lived away, he couldn't see Ema much anyways because of work and all, and now that they were going for holidays, when finally, he could've been able to spend some quality time with Ema, his work commitments came in between again.

"Boys, boys. You've forgotten I haven't agreed to any of this. You all are making plans in the air. This much are coming, that much are coming- doesn't matter, as long as I don't consent this." Masaomi intervened which led Yusuke, Fuuto, and Kaname to groan loudly. "Yusuke, Fuuto... School hasn't even started yet and you two are already dreaming of vacations. Not what I expect out of students." He said in a surprisingly stern voice.

Yusuke pouted and Fuuto snorted as Masaomi went on, "Now, don't get so disappointed as well, I haven't said 'no' either." The excited "tourists" (Kaname, Yusuke, Kagome, Fuuto, Ema) gave each other fist bumps. "Summer is like five, six months away. We can decide something then. But still, I am inclining towards a no…"

"What, why?" Yusuke asked, and even Kagome and Ema's faces fell.

Masaomi explained, "Yusuke, these things take a lot of planning. I can't decide in a minute. You all are my responsibility, and I have to make a decision that is right for all of us." Natsume and Ukyo agreed while Hikaru just enjoyed the free entertainment he was seeing.

This actually could be Masaomi's way of saying 'no', which was very apparent to everyone. It was so disheartening that after being so excited and even deciding a destination, the plan seemed to be on the brink of being dismissed. No, this couldn't happen. Something had to be done… to change the pediatrician's mind.

'_We have to strike while the iron is hot.'_ Kaname thought with utter seriousness.

'_Make hay when the sun shines…'_ Fuuto said in his mind.

'_Go to the toilet when you want to pee…'_ Yusuke thought with concentration and shared similar sincerity.

Finally, a bulb went into the monk and the redhead delinquent's mind…. There was one way… only one way to make Masaomi agree to this.

Kaname glanced at Yusuke, and the red-haired boy gave a nod in return. _'It's either now… or never.'_

Fuuto, seeing the exchange between Kaname and Yusuke, quickly realized what they were going to do. _'The classic one…'_

"Come on, Masa-nii… think again." Kaname pouted, and Yusuke made his puppy eyes which made Kagome giggle along with Ema. Both the brothers displayed such adorableness and persuasion with their watery eyes that pleaded for the vacation. Natsume and Ukyo rolled their eyes while Hikaru smirked.

'_These two… they know what makes me weak...' _Masaomi worriedly thought as he saw his brothers' gestures. 'I can't believe these two think that this is gonna work… and I can't believe that it's actually working already! Ugh! No!' Everyone knew that the eldest brother could not handle his young brothers' loving glances. It wasn't long till he had to surrender. With a deep and long breath, Masaomi finally said those golden words… "Alright. We'll go."

"WOOHOO!" Kaname, Yusuke, Kagome, Ema and Fuuto (The boy was so stressed about Masaomi's decision that when he heard that they could go, he subconsciously joined in the celebration… he is a 17-year-old boy after all) roared loudly while others smiled.

"Masaomi-nii, are you sure? Taking all of the kids alone?" Ukyo asked with concern.

"Hey, I am going as well." Kaname interjected.

"I know that. I included you in 'kids'". Kaname dramatically gasped and everyone laughed. "There is not much difference you see." Ukyo retorted.

Kaname gave him a narrowed glance, "Shut up. And don't change Masa-nii's mind now."

"So, we are going then?!" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Yusuke exclaimed, sharing her enthusiasm.

"Yay! I am so excited!" Ema sprightly said as she clasped her hands together.

"Ugh, this energy is just putting me off..." Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes and stood up. "I will be in my room." The novelist left with a whiskey bottle and Ukyo worriedly shook his head seeing the large alcohol consumption done by his brother.

"So... Where will be going then?" Ema asked as she, Kagome, Fuuto, and Kaname sat down after standing for so long in tension.

"Go to the Caribbean. You said before Anguilla has nice beaches." Ukyo suggested. He wasn't opposed to the trip, just worried if it would be too much for Masaomi to handle everyone. But Masaomi gave him a nod, and Ukyo felt at ease.

"No. I am inclining towards French Polynesia... At Moorea." Kaname replied thoughtfully.

"Moorea? Is that one of the islands at FP (French Polynesia)?" Kagome inquired and giggled as she saw Yusuke dancing in the background happily, while Fuuto secretively took a video of him.

"It is. Incredibly beautiful. We even have a villa there, so you guys can enjoy a lot." Natsume informed and moved next to Fuuto to see the video of Yusuke.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You've got a villa there? Wow, just how rich are you guys?"

Everyone laughed and Masaomi took it upon his shoulders to answer. "We are not rich. Just maybe have a little more money. Our grandparents had bought most of the estates and built them, so we can't take any credit for them." Kagome nodded and she didn't ask about the whereabouts of the mentioned grandparents. Who knows when you can step on the wrong foot?

"Yeah, I love that place. I think mom just redid it two years ago." Kaname said and Natsume nodded. "So, it'll be nice."

"I don't care for the place as long as we're going to a beach." Yusuke happily replied as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Talk about being tasteless." Fuuto said and put his phone in the pocket, after sending the video on their family WhatsApp group. But he had to admit- the Moorea island was serene and gorgeous… truly heaven. He cherished the thought of the place. It was an amazing place, and the fact that he would get to spend time there with Ema meant more special. _'Maybe I could plan a candlelight dinner...' _He thought with a small smile.

'_And then a raunchy activity later...' _The smile was replaced by a smug smirk.

"I-It's a much quieter island than others like Bora Bora, but that's what makes it more worthwhile." Subaru said sweating, as he had taken great efforts to speak such a long sentence "I think you'll have a good time there." Ema smiled and appreciated it, which made Subaru smile as well.

Fuuto saw this and rolled his eyes with annoyance. _'Puppy love... When is he going to strap on a pair and be a man...?' _

"I see. What else is there to see?" Kagome eagerly asked and Yusuke sat beside her.

"Let's see… there is the Opunohu Bay which is just superb. You could go there for snorkeling." Kaname and Yusuke hungrily nodded at the mention of snorkeling. _'I see it's a favored sport in the family…' _Kagome thought. Ukyo continued, "While snorkeling, you will see some stingrays, sharks-"

"Blacktip sharks." Natsume quickly added.

"Yes! I did think I was forgetting something. So, blacktip sharks and also, coral reefs and all kinds of marine life…"

"It's like watching BBC Earth… but much better." Kaname simplified, and Kagome laughed.

"That's actually an accurate description." Ukyo agreed with his younger brother, and continued, "I don't know if there have been many changes, it's been more than two years since I've been there, but I am sure it'll be gorgeous." Kagome nodded feverishly. She was getting goosebumps by listening to all of this. French Polynesia… the ultimate tourist destination and a must-visit place on Earth. And she would visit it with this fun and lovely people… what more could she want? Kagome glanced at Ema and saw her getting pumped up about the trip with Yusuke and Fuuto. It made Kagome happy that despite being used to such high-profile holidays- Fuuto, Yusuke and even Kaname shared equal excitement.

Ukyo gave more info about the place, "After snorkeling, they also let you make special lunch at an islet… islet means a very small island. And you get to eat 'poisson cru'- it's like a delicious-"

"Fish dish. Yeah, I got that from 'poisson'." Kagome chimed in. "What else?

"I think there's canoeing as well, right Kaname?" Ukyo asked his brother.

Kaname nodded. "You can also do sailing, safari trips at the Magic Mountain and the Belvedere Pineapple Farm- where you can do the tasting of jam and vanilla plantation, which we should definitely not miss… and there are so many other things as well." Kagome and Yusuke's mouth watered at the mention of jam tasting.

"You forgot Tiki Village, Kaname," Masaomi said and the youngsters eagerly lent an ear to this. "It's a Tahitian culture center that offers you alluring live performances… not the ones like Fuuto gives. The performances are very traditional and exquisite. It exposes the unique culture of the indigenous people living there."

"That sounds so nice." Ema commented, clearly mesmerized by the descriptions made by every brother of the place. As they heard Ema speak, every brother's attention (Excluding Kaname) turned towards Ema for a while… they just got lost in her…

Every one of them imagined how it would be to walk on the shore barefooted with **_her_**… the cold and wet sand sticking to their feet and massaging their palms… leaving footprints behind on the sand- her small and tender prints while their big and firm ones… a cool breeze surrounding them… stars brightening up the navy blue-black sky…

The calming melody of waves crashing on the shore… sometimes one or two waves coming further, wetting and tingling their palms causing Ema to giggle at the sensation and clinging to them… their hands linked together… talking about things and then just being there with each other, the mere company of each other being peaceful enough…

Sometime during then, they'd end up staring into each other's eyes… and then envelop Ema into their arms while she returned the gesture… just remaining in each other's warmth… no count of the time passing by… everything else wouldn't matter and they'd be lost in the moment forever… with each other… and then finally, their lips touching leaving them in a daze… feeling eternal… feeling loved…

Ema became aware that none of the men were speaking and were just staring at her with unexplained emotions… and Kagome saw this as well. "Uh... guys?" The new girl asked as she also looked at Ema to see why they were staring at the brunette. Kagome's words made every indulged brother come back to reality.

Suddenly the ones who weren't coming felt they were losing so much, and the ones who were coming felt on cloud nine…

"Ahem." Fuuto coughed. "It does sound good." Everything that he just thought of… he wanted to experience all of it with Ema… He wanted it so bad. And so did his brothers.

"All right then," Ukyo stood up. _'That's enough imagination for today.'_ Of course, he had seen the hungry look in his brothers' eyes and he dreamed the same thing as they did. _'Isn't everyone gonna have a great night… in their rooms… I am not gonna do tomorrow's laundry…' _"It's 11 now. Let's get going." Everyone else agreed.

"Natsume," Masaomi asked while Subaru left for his room after bidding everyone goodnight. "Are you staying or leaving for your apartment?"

"I'll stay in the guest room." He replied. Nastume was in no condition to drive and he could've asked Subaru to drive him since he was sober, but the thought of having that awkward silence in the car disturbed him.

"Is the room prepared or do you want us to do something?" Kaname asked as the young quartet just chattered on about the trip.

"He had informed me beforehand, so I have prepared it." Ukyo said and Kaname nodded.

"Don't think I forgot. You're doing the dishes..." Ukyo held Kaname by putting his finger in the back of his collar while the monk was leaving.

"Ugh. I know. I was going to the kitchen." And he left.

"People," Masaomi called out to the four youngsters and they looked at him. "Let's call it a night, shall we?" They happily nodded. "And let this trip be the 'something' that keeps you on your toes for the next four-five months." He said with a smile.

Everyone's faces beamed and as they were leaving the room. Kagome's glance moved to the calendar hanging on the wall and she smiled like anything.

'_Summer cannot come soon enough…'_

* * *

**There is an Extra Bonus for this chapter but it's available on my Wattpad account since doesn't support the content form. Please check it out there. The story name and my username are the same.**

**All of the brands, places mentioned here- I do not own any of them. Also, if by mistake I've written some information as wrong, please forgive me and if possible, do bring it to my attention.**

**I know that in real life, summer is already here but I started writing the story in April, so I am afraid I couldn't make the story align with reality.**

**So, for timeline, just remember that its March in the story.**

**I would love to hear what you think about the chapter! Bye!**


	10. Love You Darlings

**The Fifteenth**

**-30 October, 2019**

**A/N: Hello guys! 2 long months and I am back. And it's the 10th chapter! What a landmark! Just wanna give a big shoutout to all of the readers who read the story and elevate my spirits to continue it!**

**Writing this chapter was actually very fun, and a bit stressful. I was going for humour here (which I am not really good at, so do bear with it), but I think it will be how you guys would want this chapter to be.**

**I wrote this chapter even before the fifth one. I think I wanted to add this so as to talk about what Kagome thinks about the entire household, in an uncensored manner (Because they are Kagome's thoughts). It's long, I won't lie but I hope you guys like it.**

**The timeline for this chapter is around March.**

**The chapter is in English (You get what I mean right?).**

**Whatever is written in brackets, from the start to the end of the chapter, is all Kagome. They are not the author's notes.**

**Thanks to:**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx, Just No for reviewing**

**HexWick, MichelleTaisho, Chibi12Devi, BabyLoveBug95, redbutterfly123, lilmax123 for favouriting the story.**

**HexWick, beanche, YukinaBlueRose, BabyLoveBug95, PrettyKitty77 for following the story.**

**MichelleTaisho for favouriting me.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict. The story is mine though.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**10\. Love You Darlings**

Dear Charlotte and Tim,

I am writing this letter to you as an attempt of keeping the beautiful tradition alive... by sending it through an e-mail, since you didn't want to wait that long for the letter... I know it's a bit of a pain in the neck, but it really is fun to talk this way, and let's face it: we can't really speak for hours and hours on the phone, because of the bills. So, everybody wins this way!! Plus, I'll be able to give you lengthy details through this, so yay!

(Instructions: Change your mood to quiet and placid now)

As I glance out of my window while writing this (I want to make this as dramatic as possible), I can't help but see the differences between England and Japan, only to realize that there are no differences at all (Did this make sense?).

Tokyo is beautiful just as Kingston is. But Kingston feels more like an English princess while Tokyo is a shy but brave Japanese princess. It's simply intriguing here. Especially now, when it's the spring season and the cherry blossoms look so mesmerizing. They remind me of the ones in Greenwich Park. The park near our house? But... the cherry blossom trees here kind of seem different. Natural... maybe? I am not sure. But they seem very gorgeous. They make me feel at home.

Tokyo is just amazing. We all have been watching animes all our bloody life and I am so glad that out of us three, I am the lucky one who got to come here first! Haha! In your face!

Anyways, well, we've always been curious about the lives here, and even though I am Japanese, the excitement wasn't any lesser for me. And I can confirm that everything we envisaged is true. Their culture, houses, schools, uniforms, way of speaking, behaviour are exactly like we've seen and read before. But actually, they don't speak with those high-pitch noises like shown in animes (Told ya), so stop practising Japanese like some over-excited nutters. They won't like it here.

Well, people here are nice and friendly... just like the ones back at home. So polite. There was this one time when we were on the train and the train got late by one or half a minute. The conductor of the train apologised to everyone personally, and then while leaving the train, the staff was giving out freshly printed letters for the passengers, so that they could be given to the respective schools, colleges, or workplaces as a reason for them being late. I mean wow. Where else do you see this kind of dedication?

We've also visited the Imperial Palace (You guys are missing so much here, and I am loving it!). Blimey, it's just perfect? I have sent you the photos for rubbing it in your face, right? Can you believe that just some months away, there'll be a coronation here? I think the current emperor is abdicating, and his son will succeed and claim the Chrysanthemum Throne. You know, whenever I hear the word Chrysanthemum, my mind immediately goes to that movie we saw... Yup, 'Curse of The Golden Flower'.

About the coronation, the brothers have told me that it's a big deal here (Obviously), and I am 100% here for it. And don't worry, I'll come back for the coronation of Will as well (Or Charles, whatever sails their boat), so I'll have the fortune of witnessing (Through the telly) the coronations of two monarchs. Damn! My luck just keeps getting better and better.

AnimeJapan (One of the biggest Anime festivals in Japan, as if you two didn't know already) is scheduled for 23rd to 26th of March, and we're definitely going. And you know what, maybe we'll get some special treatment as well. Yup, you guessed it right! Because two of my brothers are famous voice actors! Also, I wasn't going to tell you guys this, but I've already got the prototype for 'Celestial Love'!! Those two were voicing the characters for the game, and so I got it as a gift from them! My connections really are something, huh. You two enjoy your late-released, stale games in England one month later. Bite me!

We went to see Tokyo Tower some days ago along with some other tourist sites (We've been doing a lot of sightseeing in the past week) and goodness, isn't it huge! Remember, I had told you that it was here where my mum had told Papa that she was expecting me. And he was so surprised, mum was bloody sure he was going to fall off. He was so stupid back then, wasn't he?...

Well, now it's time that we turn towards our main attraction! The Asahina household (Rubs hands together) ...

Well, I arrived here two weeks ago and I've met my new family- apart from one, who is in the U.S., studying at Northwestern (I know right!).

I met Miwa-san again. She and Papa had come to visit just some days ago. I think on Satur...? Yeah, Saturday. Ema seemed a bit shy but was comfortable. You know how Ema is, always blushing. Lol.

You guys have seen Miwa-san, right? Well, not up close at first, because you two were too suspicious of her. But I guess when she treated you two for that expensive roast at Hawksmoor, you developed a liking towards her no? (Suck ups).

But she is nice, very bubbly actually. Now that I've met her sons as well, I clearly see that many of them have inherited the same traits as her- looks, height, friendly approach, smart mind. I wonder if their father was also like that. To be honest, I haven't heard much of him... nothing actually. Whether there was a divorce, or a fallout or if he is even alive... nothing. No photos of him in the albums, or no video cassettes. I am not even sure what's his name... He is not even mentioned by mistake in the household. It's as if he never existed. Even Ema doesn't know anything about him, and both of us have never even thought of asking. I mean, why bother? They'll tell us when they feel comfortable, and even if they don't, that's completely okay. We respect their privacy.

Well, back to Miwa-san... As you two now, she's such a classy and stylish lady. I think she has that 'Halo Effect' on me. She's so appealing... a boss lady. Azusa-san told me that she was a Stanford graduate before pursuing her business. It kind of makes me think, you know. Should I also have gone to the U.S.? At Harvard or Stanford or Columbia? I know it's hard to get into but I know I would have done it. By studying harder, I am pretty sure I would have gotten in. We all could have. The experience would have been amazing. The things that we could have learnt there... The beautiful campus, living in those magnificent architectural buildings, meeting insanely intelligent classmates, competing with them. Plus, precious job offers would have been pouring after graduating from there. But there's no point thinking about it now...

...Should I have come to Japan... or not? Was it a sensible choice? Don't worry lads, it's nice here. I have Ema with me and the brothers, and everything's fine. But still, I can't help but think about all this. Don't get me wrong, Japan does offer precious educational years, and we've practically worshipped the country ever since we came to know of it through animes... But there is a reason why the Ivy League Colleges are at the top of the world... Maybe Oxford or Cambridge would have been good options as well... If I would have stayed there, then maybe all of us would still be together. Ugh! I feel so confused, and I hate being confused. Whenever I am alone, those thoughts are just waiting to cloud my mind. And it's so frustrating! I know that I talked and thought this through with my mum, and she supported my decision of coming to Japan. But... there's always a 'But' butting in when I actually start thinking. Guys, I feel so blue...

Oh well. Whatever, I just have to make my peace with it. There's no going back now anyways. Let's change the topic. Don't be pathetic Kagome! And don't whine! We don't whine but cry alone in the night with the blanket giving us moral support. This brings back memories.

Anyways... I can't believe I rambled so much only because I said that Miwa-san went to Stanford. Haha (A mere and useless attempt of livening my mood). Well, enough about her. Let's get to the business. Get ready to hear the juicy gossips and details of my delicious roommates (Is it incest if I talk about them like this?).

Two years ago, the word Asahina didn't mean anything more than a Japanese surname to us. But we all agree that my shitty life became shittier (Is that a word?) when my Papa became involved with Miwa-san. Those Asahinas are now related to me. I am a part of their family... I remember Charlotte's exact words after hearing this news were 'Dang! That's some messed up, soon-to-be-incest anime drama going on here!' (Sorry to disappoint you chaps, but there's no such thing going on here).

But I think as weirded out as we all were, with my father getting together with Miwa-san (I don't think that he has done it for her money anymore, because she is a hot mess), we were excited about this right? You only see this kind of twists in movies and all, no? Isn't this some 'Love Island' stuff going on here? A number of people thrown into some mansion and then chaos takes place. Wow, we adore that show (I miss watching Love Island with you guys), but to be honest, I didn't want my life turning into a reality show. Not complaining though. Not at all. I mean they are better looking than most of the reality stars. YUM. Honestly, this could not get any better for me, and for you guys, because you'll be hearing from me directly about how hot men behave when in their comfort zones. Remember, you're hearing it here first!!

Back to the siblings: There are thirteen of them... let's just take a moment here. A moment to consider the number of siblings. I know that you know how many of them are, but still... Thirteen? THIRTEEN?!! What were their parents even thinking? I know I shouldn't be judging them, but I can't help. They are kind of the reason for the population explosion in the world. I really wonder how Miwa-san even gave birth to all of them. Maybe she had children right after graduating. Wow. For a Stanford graduate, she doesn't seem that smart. Lol.

So, the eldest is Masaomi-san. He is a paediatrician and I think is 33-34. Is very nice and friendly. I like him. Good bloke. He is more like a father-figure to everyone, and he really does give off that 'big brother' vibes.

The second one is Ukyo. You've got to see him. He is so freaking handsome! He is so good looking that I think it should be illegal to look so gooooood. He has blonde hair... is a lawyer and tall like anything. Yeah, the whole package. But that's not all. The guy cooks! Yes! Cooks! And not some regular tofu noodles kind of cooking but five-star hotel worth. The day I came here, he made me a Black with Vanilla tea and it was exactly like the one I get at the Redmund's. Yup, he is that good. But this is only the tip of the iceberg. On the day when they threw me the "feast", he made Smoked Ham with Maple Mustard Glaze, remember? For 14 people! Oh dear! It was so deeliiciousss!! I mean you saw the photos, right? Didn't they seem tasty?! There is saliva forming in my mouth right now!! Oh, some of it fell on the keyboard. Just a minute.

So yeah, he is an amazing cook. I always want to help him in preparing the food but he insists on doing it himself. Talk about being dedicated. But even though he declined, every alternative day, Ema and I cook while he does on the other days. I try to help Ema as much as I can, but it gets too tiring.

Which brings me to a point: why is there any need for us or for Ukyo-san tocook at all? Or do the household chores? Why can't they hire someone for help? It's not like money is an issue. And looking after fifteen people (which includes hungry, youthful, mostly growing men) is certainly a handful. Maybe they want the family members to stay disciplined by making them do work but see, everyone has grown up now. Some are working and the others are students. Everyone is going to be super busy. So maybe doing stuff on their own is not ideal. Everyone already has enough on their plates. Anyways, its none of my concern. It's generous enough that they are letting me stay here with them.

Back on track, the third brother is Kaname-san, the monk. Boy, he is a handsome Blondie as well. He has this beautiful hazel eyes contrasting from Ukyo-san's ocean-blue ones. He is nice as well but very flirty. Which is kind of weird since he is a monk. But it's ok. I mean, when did it ever become a problem, getting flirted by sexy men? XD.

Kaname-san knows our shrine and said that he would love to visit it with me and the brothers. I think we'll do it soon. Will send you pictures for sure! Can't believe that I actually am a shrine priestess! Should've believed Gramps when he was telling us this. But he always used to blabber so much garbage, I just didn't pay much attention to him.

The fourth brother Hikaru is very weird. I know I should call him by 'san' (Which I do in front of everyone) but he really doesn't seem like an elder brother. He followed us like some creepy stalker! Remember the supermarket incident? How weird is that! I remember how speechless you two were when I told you about this. And he described stalking us as 'Fun.' Mum doesn't know about this; she'll get excited and want more details then (Seriously what's wrong with my family?)

But my family is a gazillion times better than that Hikaru. His whole personality is so bizarre... The way he speaks, it's as if some ominous melody is being played. And an all-knowing smile continuously plays on his lips- which creeps me out so much. And his eyes... They are emerald-hued, but when paired with that creepy smile of his, he looks like a serpent to me. Like the one in Mowgli. Was it a serpent though? Or an anaconda? Well, I don't like either. Hikaru went back, to wherever he works, the day after the feast. Whatever. Good for me. Can't stand him.

And, he cross-dresses as well. His brothers say it's for research to write his novels. Seriously? Seriously? Do they think that I am a fool? Take an example, if an actor wants to play the role of a widower, would he actually marry a woman and then kill her to know how does a widower feels, so that he can play the character efficiently? Or to portray a scene where he has to be poisoned, would he really eat poison? No, no, no. You're supposed to envisage things. That's the point. As a writer, one must be creative and imaginative.

You know what I think? Maybe he cross-dresses for... some other reason? Well, if that is the case then he should openly declare his situation. I guess he doesn't have the balls to do it, like our Tim. Though culture can be an aspect here. Maybe his coming out of the closet won't be appreciated much here. His family does seem progressive-minded, but they may not be that modernized in their viewpoints when it comes to their own brother's sexuality. But... well, who knows? Who knows if this is the case or not? I could be wrong. Maybe it is for research. Though if it is for research, that's one hell of a way to do some.

The triplets are next! Their order is Tsubaki (Silver hair), Azusa (Black hair) and Natsume (Orange hair). This is how I used to remember their names, with their hair colours. Don't be suspicious though, the first and last one have coloured their hair. But then again, every brother has such distinctive and different hair colours. We can understand about Louis-san, but what about the others? Hmm, seems like Miwa-san led quite a happy-go-lucky life earlier (If my suspicions are true). I am kidding guys, but really how is this possible?

See if you do classifications:

Blonde: Miwa-san, Ukyo, Kaname

Brown: Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Fuuto

Orange: Hikaru

Grey: Subaru, Iori

Red: Yusuke

Pink: Wataru

Blonde, brown and grey are okay, but what about orange, red, and pink?! I mean... You know what, this is too much to think about. Let's just skip this, I'll tell you guys more when I get some more info.

About the triplets: Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san are voice actors and very talented. I researched them and turns out that they are popular as hell. Tsubaki-san also is very flirtatious, but I've come to see that he doesn't mean harm. Barking dogs, seldom bite. I've come to like him. He is very energetic, quite like me. At first, I was really repulsed by him, but now we've really hit it off.

Azusa-san is very nice and somewhat reserved. He talks in a very attractive and soothing manner. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he and Tsubaki-san are from the same egg.

The third one is quite a complex fellow, but handsome (Obviously). He is a CEO. I know I've told this to you, but still! A CEO!! And his corporation owns that game Ema loves. Eew. But that's just one of the things his company does, so okay.

And he is very intelligent, or at least seems so. He is kinda blunt but is good. Remember how he offered to counsel me for my business studies? Isn't that cool? Out of all the brothers, he seems to be the sanest one. And I swear, I've seen him roll his eyes every time his brothers do something stupid. I bet he must be thinking 'What did I do to get these people as my family?' Lol. But he loves them, I can see it.

Louis-san, the eighth brother... you two know about him no?... How he is also the adopted one...? I feel grateful towards him. He is the one who actually talked Ema through all of the... adoption matter. It's relieving to see that she had a shoulder to lean on. He is a hairstylist and a skilled one. But he is so sleepy. The first time I saw him, he had fallen asleep on the floor in the living room, and I screamed bloody murder. Lol. Everyone came down running and then told me about the strong influence of sleep on Louis-san. No, it's not narcolepsy, he just can't control his sleep... Now that I think about it, it does kind of sound like narcolepsy. Hmm. But he is very adorable for sure.

The next one is Subaru-san. Yup, the basketball player... 'The rising star' is how they describe him in those sports magazines. We went to see one of his games two days ago- Me, Ema, Yusuke, Wataru, Masaomi-san and Natsume-san. Man, he jumps like a kangaroo when dunking the ball! Very shy though. It's kinda cute to see him like that.

Iori-san, as I said before, is in America but I've spoken to him through video call. Boy, he is good-looking too (I think it's in their genes) and a soft-spoken boy. He is actually the reason why the overseas trip is organised so that we can have a worthwhile holiday and a get-together at the same time.

Then there is Yusuke. The 'Yukihira Soma' of Asahina household. He puts on this tough guy image but is actually a softie. I like him. He seems to be very genuine and a good peer for Ema. Ema has told me that he helped her a lot by giving her moral support throughout the past two years.

And now comes... ugh, yeah Fuuto. Hate that guy. He is so rude! He called me names the very first time we met each other. He is just so full of himself. Mr Pompous. And he is not nice to his brothers as well- which kind of makes me feel better. Glad I am not the only one. He is especially rotten to Tsubaki-san and Yusuke. We three are kind of thinking about making a 'Fuuto Hate Club'. But he is a famous idol here. Stage name's Asakura Fuuto. Masaomi-san tells me that Fuuto excels in academics as well. It is nice that he does pay attention to his studies. He acts nicely sometimes, but... argh, I just wish he wasn't arrogant. Would've been easier to get along with him.

And the last one is Wataru! What a cutie pie!! The way he is obsessed with the 'kun' honorific is just so WATORABLE! (See what I did there ;) He is like this cute little puppy. Aww! I bet he was cuter when he was small. A precious cinnamon roll. He calls me 'Kagome-onee-san' all the time! I must say, there is some real moe magic in the word 'Onee-san'. Kind of get it now, why Tsubaki-san told me to call him 'Onii-chan' (Which will never happen, by the way).

But the most important thing is their bloody humongous mansion!! It's so big and luxurious! There's a huge swimming pool-like bathtub on the top-most floor! It's always vapoury and misty there because of the hot water. The library is also pretty cool. I go there from time to time to read and check out the books. There are wooden, carved tables, and the room overlooks the backyard which has some cherry blossom trees with one big ass tree at the centre. And it shows a path that leads to the garage.

Once, when I was looking around in the library, Ukyo-san showed me an ancient book that traced the Asahina genealogy, and as it looks, they seem to be here since at least two centuries. And their ancestors were some nobles. I think it all began with an advantageous marriage of an Asahina daughter to a Marquis at the very end of the 19th century. And from there on, all of them officially came in the mainstream (but they still were one of the people who handled everything from behind the scenes). However later those titles were abolished so as to observe equality (Japanese government did it in 1947, and I support it. Why should anyone be privileged just because they were merely born in a particular family?), none of them have any titles now, but they do have money which is the point. So I guess this explains how they live the way they do.

So it didn't come as a surprise that they've got properties all over the world! I think this is why all of them have such different professions since they already have money- they can concentrate what they actually want to do...

And their cars! Oh, dear Lord! Behold guys, for you two, are in for a treat. They've got a Ford Expedition, a Toyota Land Cruiser, two Mercedes-Benz and... wait for it... One bike as well! A Harley-Davidson FXDR 114! I KNOW! I don't know who rides it, and I couldn't even ask because they don't know that I've seen it like a billion times already when I go to take occasional sneak peeks. Lol. But whoever rides it the next time, boy I am definitely going to be on the back seat. Wearing a leather jacket with jeans. A helmet on my head. Hair blowing because of the wind. I may even take lessons for driving the bike as well. That'd be fun, no?

And... wow, I am so embarrassed to tell you guys this. But many times, I just go up to their garage and just keep looking at those shiny cars. It feels as if I am in some showroom. And even the garage is so high-tech. Of Tony Stark level. Well, not exactly Tony Stark but to some point it is. Sometimes I even take selfies with the cars, from this and that angle (I've never posted them because some of the brothers follow me ;). But I'll send them to you two. Really hope they let me drive one of the cars someday.

I am reading many Japanese books, especially that concern the country's history. Yeah yeah, history isn't going to be a subject when I'll go to college this year, but it's very interesting to read about. And it will give me an edge since I already have studied British history in detail, now I'll know about the Japanese one. There are many other books here as well- mainly Indian, Russian, Chinese, and Persian books translated in Japanese (They have really put some thought in arranging the library, eh? Otherwise, normally you just find Nicholas Sparks' books covering the front shelves). I must say, that I had been really missing out with only reading the Western literature. Well, better late than never right? I'll try to read them and then send you two the names. We all will learn so much...

Also, as if I already haven't told you this thousand times before, we are going to French Polynesia for a trip! We were just talking one night and because of Iori-san, the plan was made. I didn't know that they owned a villa there, so I was going to suggest Airbnb, but then they said they've got an estate there, and I was like, "Okay, let's shut up."

But I think it was at that moment, of planning the trip, that I realized how generous those Asahina brothers are. As if it isn't enough that they bless me with their good looks, they made it mandatory in such a beautiful way that I have to go with them. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this since it's only been days since we all have met. But I am glad they asked me, otherwise it'd been super awkward: Them making plans while me just sitting there, thinking 'That's an interesting, ultra-expensive, gorgeous, exotic, once-in-a-lifetime trip being planned in front of me, but oh, I am not invited.' Haha.

Now, since you guys were asking a lot, I'll finally tell you my answer: I am not really sure about dating here in Tokyo.

I mean, I knew how the game is, but with English boys. And there are bound to be variations in the mentalities and approaches from England and Japan. Also, I think it'd be embarrassing if I start dating a guy, and then the Asahinas will come to know of him, and it'll be awkward. They're not judgy, but I am here to study and spend time with my sister and step-siblings... not to hook up with guys. So I think I'll go with being conservative. But still, I would keep my options open. And seeing how the Asahina brothers are, I think there'll be a lot of guys like them in Tokyo. Maybe some of the brothers can even introduce me to their friends. That'd be cool. And in case you guys come here, who knows? Maybe we all could be in-laws soon. ;)

So, in conclusion, there's no conclusion at all. I may or may not date. It depends on the situation. Case closed.

Tim was worried a lot about Juli when we spoke last, and I'd say not to worry. Juli is okay. He is still hospitalized. Um... I don't know if I should say this or not, I don't want to be negative but I think... how do I put this considerately... Maybe Juli's time is up? I mean, normally average squirrels live up to 16-18 years and he has known us for the same period as well. I know guys! I am not going to talk about this with Ema. But Juli has been falling sick multiple times since the last two years, so I guess she should know this... Or maybe she does have an idea of this, but she's not showing it. You know how she is.

Actually, that's what I was coming to now. Ema... She's always been a tricky business, no? All of us know how she is. She may show that she is happy but many times her heart does not reflect her facial expressions. This was the thing that I was and still am scared of. She is so shy and quiet. Doesn't know how to refuse or be firm... it's good to be helpful, but most of the times it isn't. People take advantage of you because of this. And that is the prime reason that made me come here.

Ema is ridiculously nice- Of an unhealthy amount. Kind of like Jane Bennet. Hey, then I would be Lizzy! OMG! It's so relatable, right? Even I have dark hair! Ema doesn't have blonde hair but she also doesn't have black... so she is definitely Jane. Plus, we both have a British background. Does that mean we both get married to rich husbands?! Blimey! Wouldn't that be amazing? I can totally see myself with a Mr Darcy. He will be this arrogant, pompous but an ambitious bloke who crosses path with this young, well-minded and an accomplished woman and they both embark on the journey of fights, disagreements, bumps... But eventually, fall in love... This is so great! I can't believe I am going to marry Mr Darcy!! Wippee!

Wow, I just spent the last half an hour fantasizing. Anyways, coming back to what I was talking about- I was kind of afraid that maybe because of Ema's nature, she may face some problems here. Maybe because of how she is, the brothers would treat her like a pushover. Make her do all the work, bully her. See her as an enemy... She is the step-sister anyways. And those step-family clichés never turn out to be good.

But coming here, I see that whatever Ema used to tell us about the Asahina brothers (Which at first, seemed too good to be true, I mean since when did handsome guys become caring and kind?) is true after all. And this is the only time when I have felt happy after being proven wrong. But I think it was quite immature of me to think about the brothers like that. This ain't Cinderella where they'd make her clean the chimney and all. Those kinds of things happen mostly in fiction, to create more drama. But see, all of them may not be Anastasia and Drisella but they are MEN... I think I made my point with that. But no, they're nothing like that.

Here, at the Asahina household, Ema is just so... She seems genuinely immersed with them. You can see how strong their bond is. The brothers also behave very lovingly towards her. I used to think that maybe my parents' divorce had made her distraught and that she still hadn't recovered... But she seems perfectly fine now. I guess love is more precious than blood. Hmm.

Last but not least, I am so bummed that we won't be able to watch Endgame together. Actually, I am bummed because you two will be able to see it before me. Meh, it's only a day's difference. And what about DC: The Fist of Blue Sapphire?! I would've come back to Kingston, but mum says it's completely ridiculous to go back to England, just so I can watch a movie with you guys. But what she doesn't understand is that... it's not a movie, it's two movies: Endgame and Detective Conan. There's a difference you know. Man. But I guess we'll get through this. You two have each other, and I have the brothers and Ema to suffer through this hard time.

This brings me to the end of the letter. I believe I've covered everything. Well... take care people. I miss you, very much! Enjoyed this like shit! I'll come visit soon.

Also, please do reply in the same manner if possible. I would love to hear what you two think about me living in a luxurious mansion (All expenses paid from Papa's pocket) with hotties, and will soon go on a trip to French Polynesia with them. Lol. Sayonara!

Love you, darlings.

Yours lovingly,

Kagome.

_P.S. Keep liking my Instagram pictures and drool over the hot guys you will probably never get to see! Haha!_

**BONUS**:

Dear Kagome,

Don't be such an a*hole.

Yours truly,

Charlotte and Tim.

_P.S. We are showing this mail to your mum._

* * *

**Do understand that Kagome has expressed many judgemental opinions in her letter because she's only been here for 2 weeks. She'll learn more as time goes on.**

**Well? How was the chapter? Leave your thoughts! Next update will be here soon! Take care till then and if you have any suggestions, tell me so! Salut!**


	11. What Are They Doing?

The Fifteenth

-10 November, 2019

A/N:As I promised, the next update is here: sooner! It's short because I think I write too long chapters which takes me a long time to edit it. Hope you guys like it!

Every conversation that happens is in Japanese unless written in italic which means it's in English.

Thanks to **lobalunallena for your support. And to everyone who is kind enough to read my story. Thanks, guys.**

**Strong language ahead. I have**

**blanked out the words but be cautious.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Brothers Conflict but I own the story.

_*_

_Ema has been living at the Ashaina residence for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Asahina Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

_*_

* * *

11\. What Are They Doing?

The blue skies appeared serene when accompanied by the soft-looking, ivory clouds that moved unhurriedly. The sun played hide and seek with those clouds- making it a warm but pleasing environment. The sakura leaves put on a truly great performance as they moved danced gracefully along with the light breezes of wind.

It was such a beau day in spite of the roads being so full of people. This had not been the same case for the past two months, where only work employees were seen at the rush hour. The roads used to be flocked with people wearing suits and shoes. But today was a special day. From tiny preschool children with round bellies babbling to their mothers to high school students with their unmistakable and iconic uniforms... It was the 1st of April. The day when the educational year in Japan commences.

"Here we are!" Ema spoke with enthusiasm as the university came in their sight.

"Yeah Ema, I can see that." Kagome said as she glanced at the magnificent steel gates which sported Meiji's emblem.

The fun time was quickly over for the trio as the university's first day approached. Even though all of them will miss hanging out together, they were also very excited to have a new beginning. Especially for Ema and Yusuke, since for Japanese high schoolers, college is like a freedom era.

Kagome was quite calm with the idea of going to college, as British schools may be strict but they were quite easy going and had a no-uniform policy and so on. Hence, she didn't find much to care about.

"Phew, I am getting a bit nervous here." Yusuke said as he adjusted his scarlet jacket that covered a white t-shirt.

"Hey, don't worry. It's s new day for sure, but we all will be just fine." Kagome relieved the boy as he walked along with the girls in his grey trousers that showed just how long and slender his legs were. "And to be honest, with how you're looking right now, you'll be all buddying up with everyone soon." Kagome said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Yusuke-kun. Don't worry." Ema cheered on with a smile.

Yusuke smiled and Kagome continued, "I like what you've done with your hair. Looks good."

"Yeah, I hope so too. I kinda want to start fresh now, so…" He honestly admitted as he held his single-braided hair. Kagome nodded as she looked down but she kept holding onto Yusuke's shoulder.

Ema had told her about how Yusuke had extreme disgust for the bullying thathappened in his school, and he had done his best to defend the victims. However, this only led to him also being bullied for a time period before Yusuke took on a delinquent attitude. The act of putting a 'no-nonsense attitude' was simply to shield himself from the bullying, however with time he only emerged as guy-who-no-one-should-mess-with. And it didn't bode much well for him.

So obviously, leaving behind those memories and times was certainly a positive element for him. And he wanted to make sure that his true self is reflected as it is... A goofy, loving, ambitious, athletic, friendly, and loyal fellow.

Kagome glanced at him and felt sympathetic for Yusuke but other than that, she felt surprisingly proud of him.

"You look very handsome, Yusuke-kun." Ema complimented.

"Girls will soon be all over you… if you're willing to let them." Kagome commented with a smirk, and Yusuke's eyes widened and he blushed profusely.

"Kagome!" Ema slightly punched her sister in the waist, and Kagome winced.

"Ow! I am just stating the truth here!" The ebony-haired girl replied with a shrug, and then looked at Yusuke. "His locker is going to flood with love letters. Ah, youth... What a time." Kagome said melodramatically.

"There she is... our beloved 19-year-old grandma." Yusuke mocked Kagome and she pouted.

"Yes, yes. Now that he is leaving for college, he calls me an old lady. What else do you expect from young men these days? Huh!" Kagome continued in her theatric manner. "Fine, boy. Go and make your lady friends. Just don't forget us old ladies when you do score some chick."

All of them giggled as they entered the gates.

"No chance that I'll forget you two." Yusuke replied affirmatively while giving a side-glance to Ema.

ababababab*

The opening ceremony (Which was an immense bore) ended and students left the auditorium.

"Okay, then this is it." Kagome said as she stood in front of the building where her class was going to be.

"Ready?" Ema asked and Kagome looked at her. The brunette was wearing a pastel yellow t-shirt paired with an orange skirt and shoes with socks that came to her knees.

"Yeah, I am ready," Kagome replied with a smile. "You look good today, Ema."

"Thanks, you do too!" Ema exclaimed and hugged Kagome who was wearing a collared, mint-coloured T-shirt, blue denim and sports shoes with a milk-white watch strapped on her left wrist. " Give us a call if you need anything." Kagome nodded.

"Kick their a*ses, Kagome!" Yusuke said and raised his fist.

"You bet I will!" Kagome gave him a bump and they all smiled. "Okay, then. Best of luck, you two!"

"Yeah, let's have one hell of an opening day!" Yusuke exclaimed and the pair left leaving Kagome behind. She kept looking at their figures until she turned and faced the tall building.

'So much for not looking nervous…'

Yeah, Kagome was nervous. A tad bit too much. After being used to the educational system from a western country, she knew that college could be a challenging period for her. There was more anxiety than excitement. Even though she was essentially Japanese and could speak the language fluently (Which definitely gave her an edge for survival), she had grown up in the British environment. And she didn't know why, but she felt as if her growing up in a different continent and culture may act as an obstacle in her assimilating with the other kids.

She kept taking deep breaths as she entered the air-conditioned structure and turned towards the notice board where the lists for sitting arrangements for various courses were put up.

'Divison B, division B… Ah, got it.'

BBA

Division B

65)Abe Saya

66)Aizawa Sango

67)Akatsuki Yumi

68)Akiyoshi Ichiro

69)Amamiya Tsurumi

70)Aoyama Toru

'H… H.. Where is H?'

88) Ginzo Sumire

89) Goto Haruichi

90) Hattori Daichi

91) Hayashida Rumi

92) Higurashi Kagome

93) Horiguichi Toru

'Yup, there it is! My roll number is 92...'

Kagome checked her name again to be sure, and then checked which classroom she was assigned to. '3L is the class. Gotcha.' She took snaps of the list and now walked towards the lift.

She looked here and there to ignore how much her palms were sweating. Her ears had gotten warm, which often happens when Kagome is stressed out. 'Is it just me or am I making way a big deal out of this? I mean this is college, not the Red Room. Anything is better than the Red Room.'

As she waited for the elevator, she licked her lips to keep her mind at ease.

Only Japanese could be heard as far as she could hear. Some spoke in English (in the Japanese accent) but mostly it was their mother tongue.

There were few other people who were waiting along with her. She smiled at a girl, who thankfully, smiled back.

"Hey, I am Kagome." Our protagonist introduced herself.

"Daimonji Kasumi." The other girl replied and gave a bow, which was quickly reflected from Kagome. "First day?"

Kagome nodded. "Yours too?"

"Yes." Kasumi's voice was soft and pleasant unlike Kagome, whose voice was loud and... Just loud. "I am here for finance. First Year."

"Hey! Same as me!" Kasumi looked excited at this. "I mean, not at Finance. But I am a first-year as well.

Kasumi giggled and the elevator opened. " Which floor?" Kagome asked her.

"Fifth." Kagome clicked the said button along with her own floor's number.

"WAIT! HOLD IT!!" Someone screamed as they ran towards the elevator while it was closing.

Kagome looked for the button for keeping the door open but instead, she found two buttons with signs of opening and closing. 'What the f*ck! Why signs? Which one is it?!! Gah!'

Panicked, she finally clicked one of the buttons only to realize that it was the 'Close' button. 'Hahahahhahahhahahahahhaha. Why did this happen?' Kagome could feel the funny glances thrown at from the back of the elevator and heard some snickers while she turned into a bright tomato.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Kasumi offered her a smile, but Kagome was too embarrassed to be calmed down.

As Kagome's floor came, both the girls wished each other the best.

"Hope to see you soon." Kasumi said and the elevator doors closed.

Kagome smiled. 'What a nice girl. Maybe I was getting too worked up before. Everything will be just fine. Let's just forget that elevator thing. Who puts signs on elevator buttons anyways?'

Kagome looked around the floor to find her class while her thoughts wandered.

Meiji was one of the very top universities in Tokyo. It provided the best-of-best (What the prospectus said) and had earned its reputation through its great academic and athletic records.

'Its record may be well, but it's no Ivy League.' Kagome thought as she found a washroom and decided to go in there first.

For Bachelors of Business Administration, there were two kinds of students. First, the ones who earned their place with merit while the others who bought their way in. 'Okay, so maybe, in this case, Meiji is like Ivy colleges.' Kagome giggled as she thought this and sat on the toilet seat.

Ukyo had told her that a majority of the kids in her class must be from an elite background. All high-class atmosphere. Even though Kagome was never affected with all this, she was a bit cautious. She didn't want the 'middle-class-kid-going-to-study-with-rich-and-snobby-student-drama happening' shit.

But as nervous as she may be (Though her tension had reduced after talking to Kasumi), Kagome was fully determined. To study like anything and earn a place here. When they had come to check out the university a week ago, Kagome had seen that almost all of the students had impressive scores. So, without a doubt, it was gonna be tough here.

'But not impossible. I'll work hard man! And have lots of friends as well. I am going to be the Miss Popular of this class! I am going to rock it!!'

16 mins later*

'I am so not going to rock it…' Kagome thought as she saw girls just chatting away with each other while she just sat with them. Sure, she had spoken as well, but those girls were just doing it nonstop! 'Oh god…'

Kagome nodded with one of the girls as the Chirpy Girl 1 boasted about her each and every bloody accomplishment till now. Yes, achieving something is very applaudable, but you shouldn't talk much about yourself in any conversation. That is one of the most important communication skills out there. 'Or so I thought because those girls are just naming one thing after another, and their conversation seems to be going smooth.'

Having nothing to do, Kagome looked around the class for the umpteenth time. She had noticed that everyone in the class was pretty-faced. Even the boys with their slicked hair and colognes that she could smell even from her place (Good thing it smelled well). Girls had straight or curled but glossy hair, well-grown nails, fashionable outfits… Her eyes observed everyone as she noted all of this.

"Oh my god, Friends is my favourite show as well!!" One brown-haired girl, who was sitting on the seat next to Kagome, exclaimed.

'Isn't that shocking?' Kagome thought sarcastically but saw this as an opportunity to join the conversation. "Yeah, it is good." She smiled.

The two girls turned towards her and smiled. "It is, isn't it? I just love Rachel and her clothes!!" The second girl exclaimed.

"Yup, she did have many iconic outfits." Kagome agreed with this. "But you know, when you start seeing other shows, you realize that there are so many greater series than Friends."

…

The two girls stared at her as if Kagome had just said that fat and non- fat dairy don't make a difference (Which perhaps would've shocked them more, since it was their guilty pleasure).

"… Greater than friends?" One of them asked, it clearly being a shock for both of them.

Kagome panicked a bit. "Uh… no, I mean I also like the show, but you've got to admit, there is some other good stuff out there right? Right?" She glanced at the girls' creeped out faces. "… Right?"

The girls just gave a helpless smile and then continued talking with each other- leaving Kagome's confidence shattered. 'God, this is a disaster!! Why did I have to say that?! Never comment negatively on anything famous! Haven't I learnt anything from those YouTube wars?? Argh!!!!'

Thankfully, a lady entered the class- ending Kagome's misery.

The class quickly became quiet, the plump professor's presence being recognized.

"Hello, good morning students!"

"Good morning." A dull response was heard.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you properly. Could you say it again, perhaps with more energy?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and screamed, "GOOD MORNING!" 'So good to see that Japanese professors also make lame jokes.' Kagome smiled.

"Ah, yes. Now it feels like I am in a class with lively students… not with dead from inside and outside zombies."

Everyone broke into laughter and so did Kagome. As the professor went on talking, Kagome and every one of the students became engrossed, and took their minds of everything that they were thinking of before…. Including Kagome's uneasiness.

abababab*

The day passed on as three other professors took some more ice-breaking activities, and gave small introductions to their subjects. At the end of the day, nobody was sitting at the same place they had been in the morning, because of all the games. Thankfully enough, Kagome spoke well with many students, and her spirits were lifted to some extent.

The classes were dismissed, and everyone proceeded towards the gates- now to leave. Kagome bid a goodbye to the girls with whose company she didn't like much, but they were tolerable enough. 'Better than being alone.'

She walked towards a boy, whose hair resembled the crimson sky above.

"Hey." Kagome greeted and the boy turned. "How was your day?"

"Good enough. How about you?" Yusuke asked and kept his phone in his pocket.

"Same. Well, we can't expect much from the first day can we?" Yusuke nodded at this. 'Maybe even his day passed as uneventful as mine.' She hoped.

"Exactly what I think. So, should we leave then?" He asked with a smile.

"Where's Ema?" Kagome glanced at the crowd passing the gates and saw some faces from her class.

As Yusuke checked his watch, he replied, "She left a while ago. She remembered something… what, she didn't tell me, so she had to leave early. And she said sorry for not being here with you."

Kagome gave a nod, though a disappointed one. 'What could she possibly have at home that she couldn't even wait for me?' With a sigh, she and Yusuke walked towards the train station- catching up on each other's day.

abababab*

"So true!!" Yusuke laughed as he and Kagome walked together.

"I was damn sure she was going to say that her first day had gone very well," Kagome said, snickering. "Ema just has the habit of sugarcoating everything. Even if something bad had happened, she still would've said that the day was good."

Yusuke glanced at Kagome. "She's optimistic." But he had to admit it, now that Kagome pointed it out, it was funny.

"Yeah, but too much positivity never helps anyone. It sucks out the misery out of your life… and what is life without some misery?"

"I wouldn't say that. She is sweet, but she still has to face many problems. So this attitude must be helpful." The boy commented before realising what he had said, and stood dead in his tracks, and so had Kagome.

"What problems?" She inquired with crossed eyebrows while holding onto her bag's straps.

"Uh… you know, homework, assignments, exams, etc. etc." Yusuke quickly made up an answer but it seemed to satisfy Kagome as it was an understandable one. "Anyways, I have to go to the bookstore. Would you mind going ahead?"

"Yes, I would mind that very much… Come on, I'll come with you!" Kagome said jokingly but Yusuke seemed a bit troubled, behind that smile of his. 'Does he not want me to come?... Uh, okay then dude. I know when I am not wanted. I won't come.' "Haha. I was kidding. Don't get so scared. I'll go ahead."

His face eased up and he waved to the girl who did the same and then began walking alone. 'Ah, what irony. I made such efforts to have some company throughout the whole day, but I ended up being alone anyways.'

She felt rather blue now, as she continued marching on the road. 'Ugh, why do I feel so down?... I guess it's fine. Yeah. It's okay. It's not completely necessary to have a company with you all the time. I am used to being a lone wolf... Just howling alone in the middle of the night. Owww... Huh. Even my howling seems so sad.'

She sighed deeply as her shadow lengthened ahead of her. She straightened her posture when she saw how much her shadow had looked. 'Oh just great. Even my shadow is sad now. Bending like some monkey.'

She kept on walking and kicked a stone. She did the same again, but it went in the gutter. 'I can't get it now, can I?...' Kagome thought as she peeked in the pitch-black gutter.

Nothing was going right today. Nothing. Even the stone landed in the gutter and it seemed impossible to retract it now. And most of all... Just what was Ema and Yusuke's deal today?

With a pout playing on her face, Kagome continued thinking while checking her phone. 'Maybe Ema just went on ahead to make dinner. But its Ukyo-san's turn today. I guess something must have come... Wait a sec!'

She saw a notification of a missed call from Ukyo-san. 'So it was definitely about today's dinner. He must be coming late today. I'll call him when I get home.'

Kagome felt cheery now that she had seen that Ukyo had called her as well. Made her feel important. This was how low her self-esteem had fallen that one call from someone made her feel relieved. And she let it make her feel relieved. She thought maybe that would help her to get over her grey mood.

'But then, what about Yusuke?... He didn't want me with him, it was written all over his face. Why would he not want me there? Was I being too goofy with him? But I thought we were good friends. Does he just pretend to get along but doesn't actually like my jokes?…' Kagome's nose scrunched at this thought.

And just then a bulb went into Kagome's head. 'Oh fuc… Shit! Maybe he wanted to go through some adult stuff at the bookstore! That could be why he didn't want me there!'

Conscience: Or maybe he just wanted to get some books or comics and wanted privacy?

Kagome: Shut up. The porn one is better because it doesn't make me look like the bad guy.

Conscience: Yup, a sex addict brother must be better than a nerdy one. (Rolled eyes)

Kagome: Duh. Obviously.

Conscience: I don't even know why I bother with you. Bye.

'Somebody's in a bad mood.' Kagome referred to her conscience. But she shrugged and adopted jolly energy in herself.

'Ah, I feel so much better now knowing that Yusuke's out there reading some obscene piece of literature. I'll deal with college likewise. It's just the first day, right? I have plenty of time to turn things around.'

"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now. IN LOVE!" Kagome sang the last part in a high-pitched voice. 'I think I am getting better at it.'

As Sunrise Residence came nearer, Kagome saw someone tall standing in front of the main gate.

"Uh oh, oh aeh aeh oooova. Uh oh, oh... Huh? Who's that in front of the house?" She stopped singing the song.

It took her bare seconds to recognize who the muscular man was.

'Isn't it Subaru-san? Yeah. I didn't know he was going to come today. I'll just go quietly from behind and scare the hell out of him. He seems like a guy with a feeble heart. Hehe.' Kagome smirked and she was going to proceed with her plan but she noticed that he wasn't alone.

With a quizzed brow, Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Is that Ema with him?'

Kagome's assumption was correct as it was her brunette sister.

'But wait… what are they doing?'

Cliff hanger! Bye!


	12. It's For Tsubaki

**-2nd January, 2020**

**A/N: Hey, hey! 2020 is here! Wish you all a very happy new year, and I thank you all very much for your kind support for this story! I am so glad that people find this readable, and I assure you that I am trying to improve more so that you will find this more interesting and enjoyable.**

**I actually wanted to make this story reach a critical juncture before 2020, but judging from my chapter uploading speed, I guess that's not gonna happen. Anyways, being punctual for updating the story is one of my many resolutions for this year. Let's see how long they last. Lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**JennaLovely for following and favouriting me.**

**moonlight468 for following the story**

**Smoking Monomaniac for favouriting the story.**

**And thank you to everyone who has read my story.**

**Here we go!**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**12\. It's For Tsubaki**

Ukyo-san called me to say that he will be coming late, and so he needed me and Kagome to make today's dinner, or more ideally, order food. But I said no. There was still a long time until dinner, so there was no need to order food. I told him not to worry, that we'll take care of dinner. I don't know why Ukyo-san apologized so much, it was no big deal. It happens sometimes that you may not be able to complete your commitments.

I waited for Kagome after I spoke with Ukyo-san, but her classes took longer than I expected even though it is just the first day. Perhaps they are explaining the curriculum and the other details.

It was close to an early evening when I decided to go on ahead. Her WhatsApp's not working nor is the messaging service (Why did she even have the phone with her, it's basically useless). And she obviously couldn't pick up a call since she was in the class.

I was about to leave when Yusuke-kun called out to me. I quickly inquired how was his day, and he did the same. And then, I informed him that I'll have to go ahead and to pass this message on to Kagome. He looked bewildered but nodded.

On second thought, maybe I should've told Yusuke-kun exactly _why_ I was leaving early. Otherwise, Kagome will get mad that I abandoned her on the first day if she doesn't get a reasonable explanation. I was in such a hurry since it was already an evening. But then again, when both of them will come home, they'll know why I was in such haste.

Anyways, when I came home I was surprised to see Subaru-san here. Nobody had told me that he was coming. I asked him about this, and he said that he didn't want to make a thing about his homecoming. He knew the stress Ukyo-san is under due to the law firm's problems, so he didn't tell him. He was just here for the day and was going to leave sometime later. Or as he said, "In an hour or so."

I feel let down somehow. We don't get to see him much as it is, and now he is leaving so early. But I guess this is life. We can't stick to what we are or were. Change will always come, and we'll have to adapt. Even if that change means not seeing your family on a daily basis.

We didn't say anything else- he watched TV along with Wataru-kun. I got busy in the kitchen after giving them some snacks to munch on.

But when I went outside to bid him goodbye, we lingered at the entrance for a while.

As soon as I realised that he wasn't leaving but was hanging back with some hesitation and that only he and I were there- all of our history came flooding back to me. My heart started pounding harder and I am sure my beet-coloured face reflected my feelings. Nothing had even happened, and I was already feeling anxious. Wait, was I waiting for something to happen?

We didn't speak anything for a while. I kept looking down but I felt his gaze on me, and I looked up to confirm. I was right, he was looking at me. So intensely that I wish I hadn't dared to let my eyes meet his.

"Umm.." I took my hand up to my chest and I shifted my glance.

"I... I am glad that you came to see me out." He said, his hand scratching his neck. I guess he is as nervous as I am. But why is he nervous?

"Of course, we don't see much of you. I would love to see you off, it's the least-" As I was talking, he suddenly grabbed my left hand. I felt as if I was on fire.

I looked up at him, feeling my blush deepen. He looked so handsome- his tall figure, steady posture, muscles that were visible even through that smart suit he wore. "I am sorry for being... so forward. But I can't help it. It's a struggle not seeing you every day... Not being with you all the time." He spoke, referring to his fiery hold on my hand.

"S-Subaru-san..." I somehow managed to get those words out of my mouth. I missed him too. He was such an integral part of the family, and now he is away all the time.

"I miss you so much. Sometimes I wish I had never left." He spoke passionately and his grey orbs just held my gaze. "My brothers being here with you the whole time adds no relief. To think that they get to share your presence when I am..."

His eyebrows crossed for a second. "Anyways, my leaving is also a stepping stone to something that we could become in the future." He continued talking about the things that he misses about me, and it kept me mesmerized.

Am I really that important? Am I really someone who would be missed so much? Do I really mean that much to him? To any of them?

It flattered me. Papa and I had rarely spent time together ever since I was young, and I only visited Mum and Kagome few times in a year, so getting such periodical words of affection was always startling but I guess those words... And those family members of mine give me a meaningful existence. An existence full of love, care and fascination.

And I think I yearn for their love, so much more than I realize.

"I like you so much. So much, Ema, that I can't even explain to you. I just wanted to remind you of this. You may think that I must've forgotten about you. No. Even with my practice, tournaments and whatnot, I still make every effort to keep you alive in my memory."

He keeps me alive in his memory... I do too, but does he, or any of them, know in what way? The way I love them... Do they know what I think about them? Do they even want to know my opinion? I am flattered with the love that I am offered, but it doesn't change the fact that I want them to be my family. And them having these feelings for me is not the right thing. It isn't supposed to be this way.

I try to keep those empowering thoughts in my mind, but they soon fade away as Subaru-san clutches my palm.

His grey stare was captivating for me, and his words... so loving that I felt as if I will melt in front of him. I stood there- frozen but at the same time, warm with his affection.

He continued further, "And I don't want you to forget me..."

"Subaru-san..." I again repeat his name, like I always do with anyone, being too flustered and weak to say anything else.

He came a little forward, and my mouth gaped a bit. I gulped, but somehow I didn't move at all. I just stood there like I always do, waiting for it to happen. Waiting for them to do something to do to me.

And just as I took a breath to calm myself, something happened. A situation that had been a calculated and unwanted possibility for a long time, since I subconsciously knew it would happen sometime. But I, I was just too blind to see it, accept it... To blind to accept that sometime we will be exposed... To her.

"Ahoy." I heard the familiar voice, and my eyes broke away from Subaru-san and saw Kagome approaching us.

***End of Ema's POV***

Subaru's face quickly jerked towards the new voice and he slowly let go of Ema's hand. Ema had to admit, the rush that she felt while he held her hand was troubling but seemed so important that now when he had let go of her hand, she missed his warmth more than anything else.

But then quickly, her mind was shifted to Kagome's trifling presence.

Ema just stood there. Just the way she had done when Azusa had stopped Tsubaki from forcing himself on Ema in the middle of that night, when Yusuke had caught Fuuto and Ema alone in her room "watching a movie", when Subaru had punched Natsume for hugging Ema... She never opposed even if she wanted to. She just stood here. Watching but doing nothing. Like always.

And now, Kagome was here. She was the Azusa, Yusuke, and Subaru now... And Ema distinctively remembered how those three had reacted to see their loved one with someone in an unwanted way.

How would Kagome react to this?

"K-K-Kagome..." Subaru stuttered, his face sweaty all of a sudden.

"Yup, K-K-Kagome's here." The girl joked and laughed. "Dude, what happened? Why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?" Kagome asked, one hand in her pocket.

"I... Nothing. Maybe tired of all the travel." He replied and stole a glance at Ema.

"For a minute there, I could have sworn that I was the ghost that made you so pale as a sheet." Subaru's jaw clenched nervously. "How come nobody knew you were coming?" Kagome spoke fluently, her voice being stable enough to make Ema and Subaru wonder what stance she was taking here. How much had she seen?

Subaru licked his lips. "Ahem. I just thought I should drop in because coach said we'll be super busy from now on. So..."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "So you came here. Great. Well, _home's home you know._" She said and Subaru gave a nod. "Are you leaving already?" Kagome asked and eyed Ema, who was looking at the ground, her hands clasped together.

"Yes. I'll... Leave now." He said and stood there looking at both of them.

"Ohkay then. Bye!" Kagome cheerily waved at him even though he was just standing a few feet away. Subaru nodded and murmured a bye.

"Ema. Bid him a goodbye, will you? He doesn't come here every day." Kagome said the way old ladies force younger people to do something. Ema looked at Kagome nervously but her sister's face gave no clue as to what she was thinking. And even if Ema did have an idea of what was going on in Kagome's head, what else was she going to do than go with the flow?

"Bye, Subaru-san. Take care." Ema came forward and bowed.

He gave a nod and then walked in the opposite direction.

As both of them stared at his moving-away figure, Kagome shifted her eyes towards Ema, who was still watching Subaru.

"So... What were you guys talking about?" Kagome asked, and Ema slowly turned to face her sister.

"Um, nothing special. He was just talking about how busy he'll be from now onwards, and how he'll miss all of us. And as we were saying bye, you came in." Ema replied slowly.

Instead of replying, Kagome stared at Ema's face for a while and then moved her eyes to the direction where Subaru had left.

As moments passed, Ema's mind went back to how lovingly she and Subaru had stood there in that moment of unknown feelings, but she was rather scared of the way she and Kagome had remained on the street.

Kagome's eyes remained glued on the back of the road which Subaru had ventured on, which increased the unwanted suspense. It finally became unbearable for Ema, and she broke the silence. "Kagome?"

A scoff left Kagome's mouth, and Ema glanced at her with surprise. " What a hopeless guy he is..." Kagome commented.

_'H-Hopeless?'_ "What do you mean?"

"That guy's either too homesick or is hopelessly crushing over you..." Kagome casually said with a smile.

_'Why... Is she smiling? Does she approve of this? What's... going on?'_

"Man, I feel bad for him. Looking at him, he probably doesn't have any experience in this field and finally, the girl that he manages to crush over is his sister. Lol." Kagome laughed and Ema realized that Kagome hadn't realised the degree of this situation. She thought that it was just a crush, something that would fade away.

Ema felt relieved that her sister hadn't come to know the truth but at the same time she was scared because she knew that the reality was so weird and severe, and none of the brothers were going for a casual thing here.

"Poor guy. Well, he's a big boy, he'll get over it. Plus, he must know that it won't work out anyways." _'That's the point! None of them is understanding how this will work out!'_ Ema thought stressfully as she put a smile on her face.

"Just... Don't lead him on, Ema. I know you won't, but with your go-with-the-flow personality, he might end up thinking that you actually like him that way." Ema somehow nodded. Kagome subconsciously speaking about the actual situation was very uncomfortable.

"Anyways, let's go in." Kagome said and Ema followed.

"Yusuke-kun!" Ema stopped right where she was as she saw the boy come with a bag in his hand. Kagome also retraced her steps and stood next to Ema.

"Hey. How long was Suba-nii here?"

Obviously, they had bumped into each other since it was the same path.

"Not long." Kagome replied and eyed the paper bag in his hand. A smirk appeared on her face as she remembered her hypothesis for why Yusuke had gone to the bookstore alone.

"Nobody told me he was coming today. Why did he just leave now? Couldn't he stay?" The boy asked.

Ema shook her head. "He came only for a short visit. Just wanted to see us before he gest busy with his sessions."

"Well, was he able to meet anyone at home?"

"I doubt. It's a weekday." Kagome spoke.

"No, he met Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san. That also when they were leaving. And Wataru-kun as well." The brunette informed.

Yusuke's eyebrows crossed. "Then what was even the point of the visit? I mean, he knows that our house's always empty around the afternoons, and-" He stopped mid-way and looked at Ema, his face looked as if he had just realised something. "Was he the reason you came home early?"

Kagome also glanced at Ema, because even she didn't know why she had left early, and she saw Ema squirming. _'Hmm? What's...'_

"N-No. Ukyo-san called me. He will be late today, that's why he wanted me and Kagome to make dinner." She turned to her sister. "Your classes took a bit longer than expected. So I left early."

"Ah, so that's why. Yeah, I saw his missed call on my phone. But then I remembered I don't even have enough balance to call back." Kagome sheepishly replied.

It wasn't that late to start making dinner, but Kagome understood that this dinner was for eight people. So, they had to start early.

"Let's head in, then. Right, Yusuke?" Kagome asked but caught him still staring at Ema. His face was expressionless as if trying to contemplate something. "Yusuke? Something the matter?"

"Huh?..." He looked as if drastically woken up from sleeping. "Yeah. Yeah."

_'Does he even know what I was talking about?...'_ "Let's go in." She repeated.

"Sure. Sure."

As they waited at the elevator, Kagome's grin returned. "Say Yusuke. What's in that bag?"

"Huh?" '_Ah-ha! A guilty face and not being able to meet his sisters' eyes... Signs of performing the pleasurable sin. It was definitely corny stuff.'_ Kagome thought victoriously. "B-Books. Remember? I told you." He replied.

"Oh right. _Books_." Kagome nodded with fake understanding. "Show me."

"Why do you want to see them?" He defended with a hint of vulnerability.

"I am just curious. Let me see them. Right, Ema?" The referred girl was lost in her own thoughts, obviously still hung up on the basketball player.

Yusuke sighed and handed the bag to Kagome. _'Well, that was... quick.'_ She thought, displeased. She had expected more of a fight from him considering that his dignity was at stake here.

She looked through the bag and found nothing erotic or suspicious. "Those are book. Actual books." She said and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yeah, what'd you expect? Porn?" _'Well, yeah.'_ Kagome thought with a troubled face. "I did tell you I was going to get the books." He took the bag from her hands.

"If it was _just_ books," Yusuke looked at her questioningly. "Which, in fact, what it is- why didn't you let me come with you?" Now, even Ema stared at the redhead.

He shrugged. "No reason. I thought you must be worried because Ema left early, so you might wanna do the same." Kagome felt touched by bis thoughtfulness and how on point he was. Yusuke noticed the look on Kagome's face and smiled. "I know my people well." And Kagome chuckled.

"Elevator's here." Ema said with a smile. She was glad that Kagome was getting to see Yusuke's tender personality.

They entered the elevator and just then someone shrieked.

"HOLD UP!!"

Kagome panicked. She was the one standing near the buttons, and now she was under pressure again. Pushing the right button before the doors close... Phew.

But Yusuke, way more familiar with the buttons, stepped in and did the job quickly, and Kagome let out a relieved sigh. "I sensed it would be too much pressure for you." He commented playfully with a grin, and Kagome was again left amused with how he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Hooh. Thanks." Tsubaki panted as the doors closed, and Kagome handed him her bottle. "Thanks again." His whole face shone with a thin layer of sweat and there was the usual twinkle in his violet orbs.

"You're back early." Ema said.

Tsubaki nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, work was done way before I expected. Did Subaru leave already?" He asked as the two had met before when Tsubaki was leaving for work.

"Yeah. So quickly though. And he picked such a weird time to visit. I mean, there's no one home on weekdays." Kagome chirped in, and Tsubaki gave the bottle back.

"Really? I don't think his timing was weird _at_ _all_." An unusual darkness appeared in Tsubaki's eyes, and Kagome sensed the change. She looked at Yusuke to see if he had noticed it, but interestingly enough, there was a similar gloom on his face as well.

That was when Ema realized that Kagome hadn't come to know that Subaru had on purpose picked out a time when the household would be empty, and only the college people would be home.

Before Kagome could say anything, Tsubaki seemed to shed his melancholia and restored his merry persona.

"So? How was the first day?" He asked.

"Great!" Now fully recovered from the awkward quiet, Ema gave a lively reply while Kagome and Yusuke just gave a small 'yeah'.

"Aww, guys. Seems like my two bunnies need something to cheer them on!" Tsubaki said and put his hands on the shoulders of the two gloomy youngsters.

"Well, we may get cheered or not, but I do have something that may get _you_ cheered up." Yusuke lifelessly replied and handed the bag to Tsubaki.

"Hey, you brought it already?" The silver-haired man checked the bag. "Wait. Where is it?" He almost-whisper asked Yusuke.

The teenager rolled his eyes and shifted a little closer to Tsubaki. "It's hidden. The cover is different but the content is what you want."

Kagome's ears perked up.

I should've told you all beforehand that Kagome has a very good hearing. Her hearing refuses to function when professors give some important notice or about any assignment. But when it comes to eavesdropping or gossips, she can rival any human being alive.

_'The cover is different but the content is what you want? Does this mean what I think it does?'_

"Whoa! Really? That's cool, man!" Tsubaki exclaimed- clearly impressed, as he and the two girls stepped out of the elevator. "I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its covers." He winked at his brother, and Yusuke cringed. "Then again, you knowing how to hide porn doesn't speak much well of you." He whispered to his brother with a dark smile, and Kagome's eyes widened.

_'IT IS PORN!! AND IT'S FOR TSUBAKI SAN!!! I REPEAT, THIS IS FOR TSUBAKI-SAN!! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG!! HOLY SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! THIS IS GOLD! WHO TELLS THEIR YOUNGER SIBLINGS TO BRING PORN FOR THEM??!!!'_ Kagome screamed from inside, her smirk being difficult to hide.

"The bookstore boy recommended it!! I didn't do anything!" Yusuke barked and Tsubaki moved his foot so that the doors could close while the girls waved a bye to Yusuke.

"Good thing he brought it today. I kinda needed those books today. You know, how sometimes you just desperately need to read?" He said.

"I completely understand." Kagome replied smugly. _'He **needed** it today? Needed it??? Holy shiiiit!!'_ Kagome's mind kept exploding all over.

She soon realized that Ema and Tsubaki were looking at her for behaving weirdly buy at the same time, normally, for her. She cleared her throat. "Okay then. Thanks, Tsubaki-san."

"Huh? What for?" He asked, but looked proud that he had done something that got him thanks.

"Oh, I was feeling so dull today. Since the day wasn't that good. But because of you, I feel my spirits lifted," _'And my imagination running wild.'_ "That's why."

"Aww, that's what I am for. I know how to make everyone happy. Even myself." He spoke proudly as he fist-bumped with her.

"I don't have any reason to doubt you." She replied with a smirk. "Right, Ema?"

But Ema was staring at her phone and didn't even look up when she was called.

Tsubaki glanced at her for a while, and it seemed he was going to restore that saddened mood of his but he recovered. "Okay... then. I'll leave you to it. Take some rest before going down to make dinner. I'll come with you as well. Say, around 6?"

_'That is so sweet of him to help us.'_ "Sure, we'll meet then." And he walked away.

Kagome waved at him happily and saw that Ema had already begun walking towards her room as well. Kagome followed her as her mind went back to what happened between Tsubaki and Yusuke.

_'God, living with boys is so gross but so fun!'_ Kagome thought with a smirk.

***abababab***

"Golly, I am exhausted..." Kagome said as she snuggled with her pillow. "Am I going to be this tired every day?" She wondered while remembering her travelling schedule.

First walking for 10 minutes, then taking the train for 20 minutes, and then again walking for 10 minutes before reaching the university. 40 minutes, and add another 40 for the way back home. A good one and a half-hour every day. Kagome was athletic, no doubt, but when all of this is paired with the studying, it was going to be hectic for sure. Especially since her high school in Kingston was only 3-4 minutes away, this became overwhelming for her.

Her chest slowly went up and down as her breathing continued, and in a few moments, the feelings of her failure to make a good impression in the class resurfaced. _'Ugh. Not now.'_

That heart-wrenching feeling emerged from her soul, and she could feel the sadness spreading through her whole body... As if her heart was pumping grief rather than blood.

Some might think that why is Kagome even making a big deal out of this? Well, Kagome was a mid-loner. Which meant that as much as she loved solitude, camaraderie was also very dear to her. And even though she tried to relieve herself by saying that it's okay that she hasn't acquired any company, the 'outgoing' part of herself refused to let her off the hook.

Kagome missed Tim and Charlotte. Was she going to find such nice friends here? Ever? Family is on one side, but it's good having friends as well.

She shut her eyes, and then, instead of her saddening first-day memories, the sight of Subaru holding Ema's hand emerged in her mind.

_'Incest, huh?'_ Kagome huffed and made a face. _'No doubt this stuff is only bearable in animes and mangas.'_ But even in animes, Kagome hated the concept of incest relationships. Such nasty business. How could people even think about it was beyond her comprehension.

Just then, her phone rang, and Kagome left the Subaru-Ema thoughts behind. She stretched her hand to pick it up. "Hello?"

She straightened up quickly as she heard the other person speak. "What, really?"

Kagome kept listening to the other person. "Okay, sure. We'll discuss it later. Yeah. Uh-huh. Yes. Great. Thank you very much. Thank you! opportunity. See you soon."

Butterflies flew in Kagome's stomach and she giggled. _'This is going to be so much fun!'_

Just then she saw a pop-up notification. She had received a message. _'It's from Natsume-san...'_ She clicked on his name to read it.

**Natsume-san**

_How does Saturday_

_afternoon sound?_

_Works._

_What time's good for you?_

_2 pm_

_Tsukimi Cafe_

_Do you know where it is?_

_I'll ask Ema or check maps._

_Great._

_Thank you again._

She finished typing a 'thanks' and sent the message, and soon enough came back his reply. She glanced at their conversation with warmth and smiled. The weekend could not come sooner.

***ababab***

Just some rooms away was Ema, sitting on the edge of her bed and staring intensely at her phone.

**Subaru-san**

_I shouldn't have chosen to say goodbye at the gate._

_No privacy there._

Ema wondered if this was a reference to when Subaru had caught Ema and Natsume hugging at the gates.

And no surprise that Subaru had failed to notice that maybe Kagome could know about them. He was just worried about his precious moment with Ema being interrupted.

Weren't all of them like him? Never gave a shit about what would happen on Ema's end, just selfishly cared of hogging her all the time.

But still, she always felt so overwhelmed by their love and passion. Would she ever be able to give up their love?

How could she solve this tangle? Having them in her life was the best thing that had happened to her. And she was confused about everything. What kind of feelings does she have for them? How would this work out in the end? Will they let her go, or keep fighting over her?

But at that moment, she couldn't do anything except wipe the tear that trickled down her cheek.

* * *

**Done! Tell me how it was!**


	13. Tinder

**-12 January, 2020**

**A/N: Yello!!**

**Okay, so I wasn't planning on revealing this but since it was asked on numerous occasions, I confirm that Inuyasha will definitely be in the story.**

**Another thing, in chapter 2 when Kagome talks about Natsume's game, everyone's shocked. And so, Yusuke chokes on his sandwich while Azusa somehow manages to swallow the sandwich he (Azusa) himself was eating. But due to some confusion(probably the way I wrote it), people are thinking Azusa gulped Yusuke's choked sandwich. No, guys. That's just plain gross. I'll rectify it soon.**

**Thanks to:**

**keotaka1 for following the story. Really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Brothers Conflict. I own the story.**

_*_

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

_*_

* * *

**13\. Tinder**

"Thank you," Natsume said while the waitress blushingly put down a glass of water.

"Can I get you anything... sir?" The waitress said 'sir' in the most seductive way possible as she clutched her notepad near her chest. She hoped that there might be a chance for her with him. _'There might be. You cannot see Fifty Shades Of Grey and not think that hot and apparently rich men don't go for 'look-at-me' women.'_ She gave her warmest smile while her eyes displayed pure craving.

Natsume looked up for a moment and replied with no change in his demeanour, "No, thanks."

"If you need anything, I'll be close by." The woman broke into a sexy grin, that made her lovely cheekbones visible. She left the table, making sure that her hips swayed in rhythm.

Well, can you blame her? Here was this man with his perfectly structured face, alluring violet eyes, sharp nose, beauty mark that rested right below his lips... To quote the waitress, "He looks absolutely delicious."

Natsume never goes to a cafe like this. He was an avid coffee-drinker but the coffee shops he visits are more modern and contemporary,rather than stylish and vogue like this one. He remembered the incident when he had called Subaru here for a casual chat a long time ago, and Subaru had just come in his regular tracksuit. Realizing the atmosphere of the cafe and his messy appearance, Subaru almost cried that his Natsu-nii brought him there without telling him about the place's classiness.

_'Not to mention how traumatized he was after that... And he even swore not to come out with me again.'_ He took a small breath as he fondly reminisced. _'The promise that he kept... when I broke my promise to him.'_ Natsume thought of their disagreement. '_All this... maybe it really was easy before. Maybe if I had just kept doing track, Subaru and my relationship may never have become like this...'_ He closed his eyes. _'Well, no point in dwelling on the past. It's been a year since we made peace. Although it doesn't mean that we have become close as we were before, I will say that we are on our way. It will happen... slowly and steadily. It won't mess up now.'_

_'Speaking of a mess up...'_ The young CEO glanced at his Tonneau-shaped Skyfander, which is described as a Franck Muller masterpiece. Ukyo gifted the watch to Natsume on his last birthday. At first, Nastume had declined to accept it as he only liked to wear sport watches and considering Ukyo, he thought his older brother might've brought him something CEO-like. However, when he saw the watch, he was surprised as it was clearly something he would wear- Swiss and athletic.

So, he gazed at his watch. To get a note of the passing time. He was waiting for a person. And that person was actually very late.

Ding-ding-ding-ding!

The cafe bells chimed as the doors opened which made Nastume look up.

He saw her looking here and there feverishly as if there were hundreds of people there, and she finally spotted him.

"Oh my goodness! I am so terribly sorry!" The tall girl was exclaiming and apologizing already. She wore a white shirt folded at the elbows with a black pleated midi skirt underneath, that matched her black sandals. And with her side-low bun, that was held by a hair stick, her appearance gave a playful and athletic look- exactly how Natsume liked it. 'Wait, what?' Natsume, dumbfounded with his last thought, coughed as if that would clear his mind.

A backpack rested on her back, and there was Kagome Higurashi with a flushed face, standing in front of Nastume Asahina.

"Calm down and sit. Have some water, it's completely fine. It happens to everyone." As she was catching up on her breath, those were the words she expected to hear from him. But her beautiful illusion was shattered as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You're late." He coldly stated.

Kagome looked at him as if he had just asked for her kidney. Still, she recovered. "Yeah, by 2 minutes..." She said as she showed her silver metal wristwatch. _'Can't he see I am panting like a madwoman here? I hauled ass to be here on time, and now for 2 minutes he is...'_

"Two minutes or two hours... time is time, and it's wasted." Kagome knew it was her fault- being late. _'But he doesn't have to be so rude about it. Calm down, boi.'_

"The first and foremost rule to remember in business is never waste time... especially not of the people that are to be helpful for you." Kagome's mouth formed an 'Ooo' as she sat down on the seat in front of him. _'So this was a lesson... Now I feel bad to have wasted his time.'_ She sat up straight and kept her palms on her things.

"I am completely and utterly sorry." Kagome recovered and apologised with poise and honesty. "Ema had told me about this place and she did tell me to check it out first, but (being the over-confident person I am) I didn't. However..." The girl continued. "That's not an excuse. I was very careless. Forgive me."

"Genuinely accepting your mistakes is just as valued as the first rule. Good job." As she heard those words, if Kagome hadn't relaxed already, she had now. She told Natsume to hold up for just a second until she grabbed a notebook and pen out of her bag.

As Natsume watched Kagome taking her stuff out, a conversation reached his ears.

"Damn! They look like they are on a date!"

"I know right! I thought he was out for a coffee by himself. Ugh, I should know this by now- hot guys are never single." Natsume rolled his eyes as he overheard the conversation. He had been hearing their voices ever since he sat down. _'Seems like those young girls are crushing over some guy...'_

"Well, the girl with him doesn't seem so bad either..."

"Are you serious right now? She is so pretty! Did you see her legs? I would kill for them. Totally."

"I guess."

"The shirt and skirt are a great combo. And the sandals gave her a posture." _'Whoa, whoa. Hold up... sandals, shirt and skirt...? Are they talking about...'_

"Yeah, her hair is nice too. It looks so well maintained. Unlike mine that looks like grassroots."

"Yours look fine! She must be some rich girl. You know, how they are- with their scrubs and conditioners... if we had money like her, we would look the same."

"Her entry was cool though! It was so funny when she looked like a deer in front of headlights. She said she is two minutes late, and still, she was so frightened. Do you think he is scary?"

"Maybe. Oh, oh! Maybe he is one of those guys who give you punishment for making mistakes." The other girl cooed. "Like a spank or two..." Both of them roared with laughter.

"He may be a Mr Grey or not- who knows, but they make a nice couple. So sexy!" _'What the hell?! They are talking about us?! And they think we are a couple! And they're comparing me to that heathen Christian Grey?!! And why do I even know who Christian Grey is?!! It just sinks me to their level!'_ He took a quick peek at Kagome to see if she had heard this, but she was too busy eyeing the menu.

Natsume sighed in relief. It would've been awkward if she had heard this. He turned his head slightly to glance at the pair of girls, and heard one of them scream silently.

"OMG! He's looking at us!! What should we do??"

He slowly moved his gaze from them to around the cafe, so as to not give them an affirmation that he _was_ looking at them.

Natsume shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Judging from their faces, the girls had to be in college. His face lost the blush and returned to the usual plain expression while frowning internally. _'The minds of the young girls these days... plus, why do I sound like a grandma...?'_

The girls stood up quite soon and were ready to leave. Natsume felt a bit relieved as the two girls left, his sharp eyes observing their departure.

The bells rang- marking the exit of those girls and as they left the cafe, with a sigh, Natsume turned his gaze over to Kagome- who had her heart-shaped face placed in her left palm, grinning rather stupidly at him.

"What?"

"What, what? I totally caught you checking those girls out!" She said as she stomped her hands on the table and a smirk played on her lips. She had gotten close to almost all the Asahina brothers and this teasing was within the boundaries.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop talking like Tsubaki. I didn't."

"Realllllyyyyyyyyy, now?" Kagome asked in arhythm, failing to believe what he said but she received a blank stare from him. She cheekily smiled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Natsume narrowed his eyes and Kagome quickly added, "Okay, okay! I'll stop! That's enough... for now." She smirked and his face said 'I-am-done-with-this.'

Seeing that he had reached his limit, Kagome let out a laugh. "Sorry. Well, then. Let's start the counselling."

"Order something first," Nastume said as he pushed the menu card towards her, and she nodded.

The CEO suddenly remembered the last time he had come here... _'It was with **her**.'_ He didn't feel anything for Ema then- she was just a part of the family for him, but eventually, it happened.

He thought this as he saw Kagome literally scanning the menu card with a hungry look in her eyes, and his face softened with a small smile. _'This girl is so... comical. Everything she does just turns out to be humorous... No wonder everyone at home enjoys her so much.'_

As the AC flaps moved downward, the cool air fondled Natsume, making the hair on his neck stand up. He noticed that Kagome's bangs very slightly moved due to the same breeze but she didn't seem bothered.

He looked at her as he reminisced the time when he had been here with Ema. When the brunette had messaged him saying how she was not able to get beyond a certain point in his video game 'Zombie Hazard', Natsume suggested that they could meet and discuss it.

And he was stunned when Ema had insisted on paying for their orders. _'She was really planning on doing it. And because of that, she was getting some modest snack for herself.'_ Needless to say, that Natsume paid anyways. But it told him something about her. That she had integrity.

Kagome looked up and saw Natsume staring at her with his chin being held in his fingers. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" He kept both his hands on the table as he asked.

"Yeah! I will have garden spread finger sandwiches, you know because of the fresh herbs..." Nastume nodded but he couldn't care less. "I haven't tasted the bagels here, so that also. And an affogato. What about you?"

His fingers glided the menu card towards him and his orbs quickly went over it. He looked up and informed, "Just a caffé Americano."

Kagome's eyebrows quirked. "Really? In this heat?" She referred to the sudden rise in the temperature felt in the past few days.

"It's my go-to-coffee. I always drink it. And heat doesn't matter since I work in a fully air-conditioned office. So it gets balanced up." He nonchalantly replied.

"Wow someone's bragging," Kagome commented and Natsume's mouth curved up a bit. "Well, Mr CEO, I am paying so I would like you to order something else."

The orange-haired man raised his eyebrows. "You're paying?"

"Yeah, obviously. I called you here, remember?"

"Yeah but..." Nastume said as he glanced at the card that was lying in front of him. _'The stuff she just ordered... it's not expensive, but sure is a bit pricey.'_ Which is why he had figured that he must be exected to pay here. "Do you get a lot of pocket money?" He asked blatantly.

"Hey!" Kagome cried out defensively. Her doe-shaped chocolate orbs widened further- expressing her shock, which created an adorable but embarrassed face. "It's not pocket money!"

Natsume kept staring at her for a while but nodded. He wasn't going to ask her where this money was coming from- that's just rude. "Okay then." And he started checking other items on the card.

Kagome pressed her lips. With furrowed brows and a deep blush on her cheeks, she spoke, "I earned it."

He looked up with dismay apparent on his face. "What? Seriously?"

She looked unsure now, probably wondering whether to answer him or not. "Uh... yeah. I work at a book store and from there..." She left the sentence midway. He could connect the dots.

"At a book store? Wh.. Since when?" Natsume asked sincerely. He didn't know anything about this.

"This month. Everyone at home knows- mom, papa and everyone else." She answered since she knew this would come up.

Natsume breathed while his eyes never left her. "Nobody told me this."

"I see..."

Though he did remember Azusa saying something about Kagome and a book store while speaking on the phone, but the connection was poor so he only remembered those two words. His eyes relaxed, now that he recalled it.

"That's great, Kagome." Natsume complimented, his voice sounding the most genuine it could ever be and his face the most appreciative. Kagome was taken aback by his approach. He had never called her like this and she really had never seen him with such expressions. Somehow, she felt touched, and his mere three words felt much more valuable than anything else at the moment.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, how is it then? Working?" He eagerly asked though his eagerness wasn't reflected much.

"It's great actually. I personally love reading and I have to do just some basic things... The pay isn't great but it's significant enough for a college student like me... Significant in emotional terms rather than monetary."

He nodded as he understood her. Money is important for feeding oneself but contentment in doing your work is immensely important. "Well, if our bill is going to be paid by your proud salary, then I am definitely getting something." He declared with a smirk. Obviously, he was still going to order a dish that is modest, but a bit higher than modest.

"Yes, by all means." She accepted it happily.

Some moment passed until Natsume spoke again, "Uh... Is it okay if I ask you how much you get paid? Even a ballpark is fine. Just curious." Natsume had realised that the items on the menu card exceeded 80 yen. Considering she works in a book store, the pay wouldn't be good enough. And spending a month's salary for one brunch seemed drastic.

"It's 200 per month. I work for 2 hours every day."

"I see." He breathed in as he scanned the card again.

Kagome smiled at the guy in front of her. She was completely aware of what he was thinking. Just how considerate could a person be? Seeing him thinking so carefully about what to order, for her sake, made her feel warm inside. She was happy that a man like him existed and that she knew him.

"Natsume-san, I do get 200 yen as monthly salary, but I receive money from my parents as well." He kept listening. "I know it isn't good for a grown-up like me to take money from my parents but mum insists on doing it. She says that as long as she can work, I never have to worry about anything other than studies." Natsume was impressed by Kagome's mother- Miyoko's thoughts. To be so liberal and supportive of her daughter's career... "And papa sends me more money now that I've agreed and come to live in Japan... It's more like a bribe from him. So, I guess you were right before. I do receive a lot of pocket money." She offered a sheepish, toothy grin.

Natsume couldn't help but break into a laugh. Kagome was being so adorable right now. Not in the way that girls act in movies- being shy, blushing, fidgeting with their fingers. She displayed a different kind of adorableness... and he liked it. "Alright then. So I really don't have to worry about what I can order."

Kagome nodded in agreement, and so he made a gesture for calling someone to take their order, and the flirty waitress from before appeared in front of them- slightly annoyed. _'Ugh, great. So he already has a Mrs Grey.'_ "What can I get you two?" Still, she asked with grace while maintaining professionalism.

Natsume gave their order, and as the waitress left, he turned to Kagome, "I can't help but say this- my respect for you has been magnified." Kagome's eyebrows shot up with interest. "I know a lot of teenagers work, perhaps more than you but I like that you do as well. Certainly speaks a lot about you." And he couldn't help but compare her and Ema, who just survived on her parents' money. He didn't like that he was making comparisons but Natsume was a highly rational person in this matter. Whether he liked Ema or not, doesn't matter, but Kagome had just created a plus point for herself in his mind.

"That means a lot, coming from you." She honestly replied and with that, the counselling finally began.

***ababab***

"Tired?" He asked with a smile as they gulped down blueberry juice.

"You bet." Kagome leaned behind on her chair and stretched her arms. "But it was worth it. Obviously. Thanks for doing this."

"Don't mention it. Everything and anything for family." He said and crooked his neck to each side.

She smiled. Natsume looked and behaved like a blunt guy, but he was actually very sweet. Just like Yusuke is.

"Sorry that it took us such a long time to meet up though." He spoke as he leaned on the table to take a sip. "The business trip and many other things threw me off-schedule. And before I knew it, May had already arrived."

Kagome nodded and took the glass in her hands as she slurped while speaking, "It's completely fine. I wasn't in any hurry, plus it gave me some time to explore the university."

"Are you settling well here? I mean, at home, college?" He inquired.

"Yeah. Home was never a problem. I do miss my mum and my friends, but our Asahina house is so full all the time that it takes your mind off things." She saw Natsume nodding. "College is going great. Everyone's always surprised to hear my accent."

A small grin appeared on his face. "I knew that would happen. How was their reaction?"

"They were appaled. Every one of them speaks in English with the Japanese accent, and then there's me. They are curious about how I have it, but they'll never ask since they don't want to show that they think of it as important." Kagome replied and then realized that it was too detailed.

"I see you've come to realize the "elites" and their mentality." Kagome found this weird that Natsume was referring her classmates as elites when he was also one of them. "It'll get to you- their snobby attitude, I am sure. But you'll also get a glimpse of how those people behave and what their life is. And not all of them are snobs. You'll find some great friends here."

Kagome mentally sighed with relief that he didn't ask her if she had made any friends because she hadn't. She spoke with some girls in her class but they weren't that interested in being that close. She even sat at her desk all alone. It troubled her, but Kagome was still a secure person. So she could deal with it.

"Are you excited about our trip?" _'Oh, Lord bless him.'_ Kagome was thankful that he changed the subject because it made her feel like crawling under a rock and crying.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! And I am so glad you're coming as well! To be honest, we all were so happy when we saw on the news that the game launch was postponed. Except for Ema. She was quite excited about the game." Natsume smiled. Azusa had told him that. "But screw that! The trip will be way more fun because now you're coming too."

Natsume was pleased to see that the young people in his household liked him. He thought that the age gap would be a barrier, but thankfully it never was because of his timeless cool personality."Yeah. I guess we'll have more time to prepare for the launch, and till then I can enjoy the holiday with all of you." He saw Kagome having a dreamy look in her eyes, obviously hyped up for the trip. When was the last time he had felt so innocently and genuinely delighted? _'Oh, never mind. Let's not get into that.'_ He thought.

"Oh yeah, before I forget." He took a paper out of his coat pocket. It was wrinkle-free, except for the lines that showed that the paper was folded. "My company is hosting a pre-internship thing for business students. You should consider this."

Kagome read the information on the paper. It was after summer, in September- for two weeks. It would include observing the basic functioning of a company, and later if you find it interesting, you can apply for the internship in whichever department you'll like. "I've sent you the link, it has all the details. It will be for three hours every day." Just then, he realized something. "Uh, you'll have to manage things at the bookstore for this. That is if you decide to do it."

"It's not for your division?" Kagome asked as she pointed out from the paper that the gaming department wasn't included.

"No. We are doing one but for tech students... But we'll host your internship at our office since it's quite central in Tokyo."

"Are students from all over Tokyo going to be there?"

"Yes, but preference is for our affiliated universities such as Meiji, Shirayanagi, Asakura, and Daimonji."

_'So only the top universities.'_ She stared at the paper for some time. "I think I'll do it."

"Are you sure? There's a lot to consider." He asked vulnerably. He didn't want ger to feel any kind of pressure just because he was asking. Her job and studies are hectic enough. But still, he highly recommended the internship.

"Yes, I have considered it. I'll have to juggle, but it's just two weeks and not on weekends. I'll figure it out. Plus, you get the certificate as well, so that's cool. Ahem. I mean after the experience, of course. Experience is the coolest. That's what matters." She sheepishly added.

"Great, fill the online form in the coming two or three days, and then you'll be admitted." Kagome nodded.

"Sure will."

"Should we get going now? It's 5 already." Kagome gave him a thumbs-up. "I'll tell her to get the bill. And please, I'll pay for the drinks."

Kagome sighed. She was not going to have that argument again and nodded in agreement. Kagome watched the flirty waitress put down the bill after inquiring if they wanted something else. _'Honoka.'_ Kagome read her name tag.

"She has been eyeing you the whole time," Kagome said as she took money out of her wallet while he did the same.

"The waitress? Yeah, I noticed." He replied nonchalantly. "She cooled down a bit when she saw you here, but got her game back on when I began with the tips and you started scribbling notes. Probably understood that we are, luckily for her, not what she expected."

Kagome blinked and then burst into laughter, and he gave out a laugh as well. "Oh my god! Natsume-san, you so-called goody goody!" He smirked at this. "Ah, I should know that it's the silent people like you who turn out to be this smug."

"I was right, wasn't I?" He asked her, while she tried to stifle a laugh. "Because I think you noticed it as well."

Kagome was taken aback. "How did you know that I thought the same thing?"

"Well, first of all, you're a woman, and women tend to see through each other in mere seconds." Kagome nodded impressively. "Secondly, you get that look on your face, a playful smile when you figure out something."

Kagome covered her mouth. "I do? Does that give away my poker face?"

_'People as genuine as you never have a poker face.'_ But he didn't tell her that. "No, your poker face is safe. The smile is the only thing."

"Well, well, Mr Asahina, seems like you have figured out women all over." She smirked as they got up while that waitress took the bill.

"Not all of them- my mother being the leading example." Kagome laughed out loud. "But I do know that you said my last name on purpose so that it'll be easier for the waitress to find me since she has, possibly, already heard you saying my first name."

"Yeah, I did. You aren't on Tinder, are you?"

He chuckled. "No need to set me up, thank you. Come on, I'll drop you home."

***BONUS***

Natsume's tips noted by Kagome:

1) Maintain score. Be in the top 5. Or 3*

2) Consitently read about your subjects. Not only notes but the general material available.

3) Be updated on current affairs.* Read newspaper.

-Download BBC News, HBR, NYT, World Economic Forum apps.

-Open Twitter a/c. Follow: Bloomberg, Business Insider, The New York Review, UNICEF, Reuters, BBCNews, NatGeo.

4) Make to-do lists for daily, weekly, monthly basis. Commit to them.

5) Join clubs: Debate, entrepreneurship, literary, elocution, Japanese, sports, cultural union, etc.

6) Look for internships or certificate courses. Pay attention to the universities that offer them.

7) Learn 1 language (Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, Russian)

8) Practise technical subjects like mathematics and accounting steadily.

9) Watch: Up In The Air, Shark Tank, Suits, Sherlock, Primal Fear, Devil Wears Prada, Silicon Valley, etc. (Will give others later). Observe the technicalities in the plot, behaviours of people, etc.

10) Read books. If about the subjects, great. (Start with 'How to win friends and influence people' by Dale Carnegie). But other than that, read literature. * Becoming by Michelle Obama, Crazy Rich Asians series by Kevin Kwan, etc.

11) Improve soft skills.* Engage in conversations, speeches, etc.

12) Improve vocab.*

13) Start a blog. About anything. *

14) Economic and share market concepts. Read, research- Theory and practical.

15) Exercise*

16) Learn chess, Jenga, Morse code, sign language (For leisure and brain exercise)*

17) Practise for GMAT (from 2nd year). For now, check the syllabus, subjects, requirements, etc.

18) Try to determine a major.

19) Don't hate Natsume-san after this long list.

* * *

**Am I improving by any chance? Lol. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Brown

**The Fifteenth**

**-19th March, 2020**

**A/N: Hey, ****it is the one year anniversary of The Fifteenth** **and coincidentally I am updating near the actual date! Wow, the year just flew by, I must say and I learnt and am learning so much through writing this. There are so many fans who have been with me on this journey for the last year and I want to thank them so much. Your support means the world to me!**

**-LuV3nZbLu-hlm3 ( and mallarieTwinkies for reviewing.**

**-HoshinoHikaru, Katnick88 and Meian-no-miko for following the story.**

**-maputemarisil, nadiaheyz, SUPAfast JeLLyFisH, cara8967, Meian-no-miko and Sakura Cupcakes for favouriting the story.**

**-maputemarisil for following me.**

**And thanks to everyone for reading the story. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: This is Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict fanfiction. I do not own the characters or the song mentioned but the story is mine.**

_Ema has been living with the Asahina brothers for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Sunrise Residence? Will things turn out to be for better... or for worse?_

* * *

**14\. Brown**

"Kowai (kowakunai) tsurai (tsurakunai) mayoi (mayowanai) samishii (un)

Samui (atatakai) akai (toutoi) kono sekai wa hakanaki ASHINMETORII

Nee ai ga eien ni tsunagu kizuna to honoo

Kokoro hitotsu nigekakuretari wa shinai wa

Nee ai wa kitto aru mikansei to shiru koro ni

Kimi ni Kiss wo ageru..."

Kagome very gracefully sang the opening theme 'Asymmetry' of 'K: Return of Kings.' She wasn't a good singer, but she could sing anime themes well. Plus, knowing the lyrics really helped. This was the best benefit of being a Japanese: You could sing the theme songs easily and watch animes without having to look at the subtitles.

"Ashinmetorii..." She continued singing and tapped her foot in rhythm while dusting the bookshelf.

After a while, she kept the duster down, and picked up her unfinished comic from yesterday and began reading. The store owner wasn't there but he had allowed his employees to read the books only if they paid attention to the customers and prioritized work first.

Kagome snickered as she skimmed through the comic. "Haha. What a dinkuss!"

Ding!

Her ears perked up, and she took a peek to see who had arrived, so she could go help them if required.

"Meh. It's just a boy. I can keep reading then." Kagome's eyes went back to the manga, but brown colour began flashing in her mind. _'Huh?'_ She blinked once or twice to get rid of it and began reading again but to no avail.

_'HOLY SHIT! AM I GOING BLIND?! ALREADY?!'_

Panicking, Kagome softly massaged her closed eyes, made promises that she won't use her phone, laptop too much after this. Will eat carrots and tomatoes, and whatnot. "Oh please, please, just spare me this one time. I promise I'll take care of my eyes."

When she was sure that her eyes didn't feel any strain now, she went back to reading her book, but the eye-thing began again, and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

_'Brown again? What is going on?'_ She narrowed her eyes to concentrate on the comedic content, but she couldn't.

_'Why is that colour stuck in my mind?'_

**Conscience:** Darling, please tell me you've understood.

**Kagome:** What?

**Conscience:** That's me giving you an emergency signal.

**Kagome:** What?! An emergency signal! I didn't even know I had that! What emergency? Is a Tsunami coming?!

**Conscience:** I am your conscience, not the Pacific Tsunami Warning Centre.

**Kagome:** Okay, then what's up?

**Conscience:** Ugh, just look over the passage near the second shelf. And whatever happens, don't scream or gasp or make any sound.

_'Okay...?'_ Kagome thought it was weird, but she obeyed. As she continued humming the song, she peeked over the respective spot.

"HOLY S-" She covered her mouth with her palm and hid behind the nearest shelf. _'What the f*ck?! What's Fuuto doing here??'_

Her heart began to sink. _'Oh no. No, no, no, no. Does he know I work here? Maybe someone at home told him... Ugh! How the hell am I going to deal with this?? I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIM! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!'_

Some moments passed with her cursing her fate until she realized something. _'Wait. Is that even him? Maybe I am just panicking since with the emergency signal thing, I just associated it to the first dangerous thing that came to my mind.'_

She took a breath. _'Maybe it's some other kid.'_ Deciding to check, she crept over to a nearby spot and took a glimpse.

In a fresh white hoodie and khaki, half pants stood Fuuto as his eyes moved across the video sections. Just then he took out a video and smirked. Maybe he had found the one he wanted.

_'Oh shit, that's him alright. He's got that smug look all over his face.'_

Kagome again tiptoed to the last shelf and lingered there for a while. _'What should I do?'_

**Conscience:** You can face him like a mature person. I mean, what's the big deal? The warning was just a heads-up.

**Kagome:** Or... I could just hide until he goes away. Right?!

**Conscience:**...

**Kagome:** Right???

**Conscience:** ... Sure.

She again went near the shelf Fuuto was, took a deep breath, and walked with super-sonic speed from there till the counter.

"I don't think he saw me, did he?..." She walked while looking backwards and gave a sigh as he hadn't.

"Kagome?"

"SHHHH!! Don't say my name!!" She turned and saw that it was the store owner.

"Uh... Okay. Is everything alright?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I shushed you. Haha." Kagome felt uneasy as the store owner stared at her as if checking she was mentally stable or not. "...I'll go the counter now. Excuse me." And she did the walk of shame towards the store counter.

"What was that?" Ayame tried to stifle her laughter as Kagome stood next to her.

"Shut up. I am avoiding someone. And they're in the shop." The redhead's eyes shot up with interest. "I don't wanna meet him."

"Him? It's a boy?" Kagome gave her a look that said 'obviously'. "Alright. He isn't an ex, is he?"

"Ayame, I came here two months ago! How can I already have an ex?!" Kagome defended while keeping an eye out.

Ayame shrugged. "I don't know any Brits, so I wouldn't know how you people have relationships."

"We're humans, Ayame. Can we please close the topic? I am already stressed out."

Ayame "What's the big deal, Kagome? Just face him. What's the most he could do?"

"He can't do anything. But I just don't like him! You know how sometimes you don't even know a person but you still get a bad vibe from them and whenever you see them you're like 'Ughhh!'?" Ayame nodded as she related. "Well, he is like that."

_'Wow, who is this guy?'_ Ayame eyed Kagome worriedly. "...I see. Then just go back to the staff room. And come back later."

"Can't do. Didn't you see the f*ck-up I did in front of Ryo just now?" Ayame giggled as she remembered the moment with the store owner. "And if he sees I am leaving my appointed shift halfway just so I could avoid some guy- he's not gonna be happy. And I would hate to disappoint him."

Ayame nodded. Ryo really was a good guy, and she wouldn't wanna let him down either. "Well, it seems like you're just gonna have to suck it up and face this guy."

"Who says I've to suck up?" Kagome returned from the props unit. "Good thing we work at a rental." Along with the books, and videos, the store also provided merchandise. "I'll just put on some shades and a mask so that my face will cover-up."

Ayame glanced at her weird friend who even tied her hair up in a bun.

The ebony-haired girl opened her phone camera and glanced at her reflection. "Hmm. This is better..."

_'Is she really this stupid?'_ "Kagome, this is way too suspicious. He's probably gonna spot you because of this weird get-up."

"He may spot me, but he won't recognize me. He's too self-involved for his own good." The girl answered as she adjusted her mask.

Ayame gave up. If there was one thing she knew about life was that if someone's clearly making a mistake, you just sit back and sip your oolong tea while the drama unfolds.

They stood at the counter, guiding customers, making payments, informing buyers more about the special deals they offered, but Ayame still kept an eye out to see if the guy Kagome disliked so much had appeared yet or not.

And Kagome knew what Ayame was doing. _'Look, it's not as if I am scared of him or what. It's just... I don't wanna be seen by him at all. He's an absolute jerk.'_ Kagome thought with a pout.

"Here." Fuuto finally came up to the counter and spoke with natural authority. Kagome's heartbeats intensified but she took deep breaths to calm herself down. _'God, he's worse than a Tsunami.'_

"Sure, sir." Ayame conversed cheerfully with her customer- her emerald eyes shining. "Do you want to rent or buy them?"

"Rent. If I keep buying all of then, I'll have to live outside my own home." A laugh came out of Ayame while she did the calculations and Kagome put the videos and comics in a bag. _'See? He went to the reading section as well. I've seen him reading them at home. Good thing I came back at the corner. Here, Ayame can do all the talking and I can just fade in the background.'_

"I have to return them in 15 days, right?" He inquired, putting his strong hand on the counter.

"Yes, sir. That is the store policy." Ayame looked up and saw him staring at her directly, which caught her gaze. Quickly withdrawing her orbs, she replied, "That'll be 2000¥. You'll be giving cash or card?"

"Card, here." Fuuto, on the other hand, felt no such desire to leave her face as he calmly handed his credit card to her and his right hand again went to rest in his pockets. She turned the card swiper towards him and he put in his PIN and turned it as it was before. "You're new here?" He asked as his cinnamon eyes continued to observe Ayame.

"Yes, I joined a month ago. I see you're a regular customer." She replied while she looked for some brochures to give along but one thing kept poking her in her head. _'Have I seen this guy somewhere before? His face looks a bit familiar.'_ Ayame tried to search her memory for a guy with stylish glasses, but nothing clicked.

"I am regular but the frequency varies, I suppose." He fiddled with the keychains that hung on the counter but his eyes flew all around the store. "Even the shop's been repainted, I think." His eyes finally landed on Kagome and they assessed her from head to toe before fleeting again. _'Gah! See, see how creepy he is!'_ Kagome screamed inwardly while remaining passive outside.

"It is. Just some days ago." Fuuto raised his eyebrows as an answer and Ayame took another glance of him to see if she knew him at all. She bit her lip, debating whether she should as or not. She drew a breath and decided to go with her instincts.

"Sir, forgive me, but have we met before? I mean, apart from the shop?" Her eyes were focused on him now and she was already glad that she had asked him. He gave too much of a deja vu feeling, and who knows? Her gut feeling might be true.

His other hand stopped playing with the keychains and placed that hand in his pocket as well. With both hands being in there, his chest naturally broadened and he looked more masculine if it was possible.

Ayame took a small breath as she calmed herself after seeing that gesture while Kagome rolled her eyes even behind her shades. _'What the hell is he? A gorilla? Then again, why just stop at puffing your chest, dumbass? Might as well stick out your butt, and thump that undeveloped 17-year-old chest as well.'_ She thought bitterly.

Oblivious to Kagome's thoughts, Fuuto focused on what Ayame had questioned him. "Do you watch a lot of TV?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ayame was caught off guard. 'Huh?' "...I do." But she answered anyway.

"Fan of pop music?"

"A bit, yes...?" 'Where _is he going with this? To be honest, he is kinda acting like the idol Asakura. That guy also never answers a question straight...'_ And just then a bulb lit up in her mind. "Oh, oh!" She bounced up and down as the realization hit her. "Are you Asak-"

"SHH!" He kept a finger over his lips and she was baffled at first but understood. "But yes. I am."

"Oh god. Oh my god. I can't believe this! I never expected to run into a pop idol, and here out of all places." _'Yeah? Well, you should come to my place. There's one crawling there all the time.'_ Kagome said to herself.

Ayame continued cheerfully, "This is so great! My friend..." Fuuto's eyes looked over at Kagome, who just stood there like an inanimate object, and Ayame quickly clarified. "Not this one. But my friend from college just loves you. And I would love to make her feel jealous. Do you.. mind if I get a picture with you?"

"Not at all. Anything for making someone jealous." He involuntarily adjusted his hair a bit as he hovered over the glass counter, and straightened his specs.

_'Wow, pretentious much?'_ Kagome rolled her eyes again.

Ayame and Fuuto posed- His hands remained in the pocket and Ayame stood with her hands clasped before her like a well-mannered schoolgirl with a joyous smile. But what surprised Kagome, was the genuine smile that appeared on Fuuto's face. She remained stunned for a second before blinking and taking the picture.

"Thank you so much, sir. It was so nice of you to take the picture. We hope to see you soon." Ayame bowed, perhaps too much while Kagome checked the pictures and lingered at them for a while.

He left shortly, and Kagome let out a sigh. But she didn't take out her getup just yet, even though she was sure Ryo must be thinking she has lost her mind. _'What if he comes back to get something? All this would be a waste.'_

She eyed the smiling Ayame. _'Plus, then Ayame would know that Fuuto was the one I was hiding from. And then I'll be bombarded with questions.'_

As minutes passed, Kagome finally took off her disguise. Ayame didn't even notice, she was in the back reciting the incident to her friend.

Kagome glanced at the wall clock above the entrance. _'5:39. Just half an hour now.'_ She stretched out her arms and just then she saw something.

Outside the glass doors, was him. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. With her mouth agape and blood pressure breaking the charts- as Kagome stared through the transparent doors, she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he returned her gaze while leaning on the pillar with his hands folded- as if just relaxing.

He waved his hand with a curved up mouth that Kagome always thought makes him look like a cunning cat.

"Oh, son of a..."

* * *

**So?**


	15. I Don't Care

**The Fifteenth**

**-5 April, 2020**

**A/N: Phew, I was so conflicted while writing this chapter because of the focus on Kagome and Fuuto. Still, I think that it did work out well, but my opinion may be biased. So, looking forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thanks to:**

**Tsuki Otsutsuki for following The Fifteenth!****And thanks to everyone who reads the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict. The story is mine.**

Ema has been living at the Sunrise Residence for a year now. And we all know what has happened. But what happens when her sister Kagome comes to live with them? Will things turn out to be for better or for worse?

* * *

**15\. I Don't Care**

Kagome's mouth gaped as her gaze stayed at the smirking Fuuto who stared at her through his glasses. He has seen her. _'UGH!!! GREAT! FU*KING GREAT! HE KNOWS!'_

Her blood began to rise. _'And I've lost face. Now he'll know I went through all that shit because of him. Just great.'_

She ignored him and concentrated on her other customers and roamed around the shop doing one or the other thing. _'There's only half an hour left. I don't think he'll go away.'_ She thought worriedly.

Kagome tried to convince Ryo to increase her shift by some 2-3 hours. _'I'll eat something outside and then go home. No reason to see him again.'_

But Ryo declined. _'Ugh, why can't he be like those unfair, dictator-like bosses for once in a while?!'_

Reluctantly grabbing her stuff, Kagome walked out and as she expected, Fuuto was sitting on a bench- devouring his ice cream.

Kagome took one look at him and started walking away.

"Oye!" Noticing her, Fuuto called out. "I waited back for you."

_'The CRINGE.'_ "OH." She replied blankly.

"What is with that capital-lettered, blank 'oh'?" He took his bag and went to her.

"I was just... Why are you still here? I thought you left." Kagome questioned.

"Isn't that's what you thought earlier as well?" He smirked and Kagome blushed with embarrassment.

She let the redness on her face cool down and stared at him for some moments before speaking again, "Well, then. Why did you wait behind?"

"We live together. So isn't it obvious if we go together as well?" He tilted his head to a side as answered as if it was the most common thing to do.

_'What?! What the hell's going on?!'_

She observed him for a while, completely confused. "You do know you're being nice, right?"

His cinnamon eyes landed at her. "Am I? Whoa, but my 'nice guy' mode is only reserved for pretty girls. Seems like there's been a mistake. Very sorry for the inconvenience."

Kagome sighed out with relief._ 'There it is. For a minute there, I thought he was going crazy.'_ And both of them walked along.

Nobody spoke for a while until Kagome interjected,

"But really, why did you wait back?"

She watched him as he licked the melting bottom of the ice cream and they both walked.

He replied, "Just wanted you to know that you weren't fooling anyone with that absurd "disguise" of yours." Even with an ice-cream in his hand, he attempted the double-inverted commas with his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that, alright?" She was annoyed now. "But how did you know it was me?" She questioned. "Why me, out of all people?"

"I didn't recognise you at first, you were just suspicious. And why not? I mean, I am a celebrity and I still wore just glasses for disguise. Anyone who dresses up like you did just gathers more attention and seems shady. Just be happy nobody thought of you as a child molester."

"Shut up." Kagome pouted. _'I did think I would seem dubious but I hoped I could pass as some cleaning staff.'_ "Still, that doesn't necessarily mean it had to be me."

He swayed the bag in his hand casually. "True. It just made you questionable. The main reason was that... I never forget a body once I've laid my eyes on it."

Kagome's face scrunched up. "Body?!"

Fuuto gave out a snort. "Ha! Like yours is any significant enough to remember."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know what, I've lost interest. Don't wanna listen anymore." She tried to walk faster to leave him behind.

"A lot of people don't want me to do things to them. That doesn't make me stop doing them." He quickly caught up with her and munched on the leftover ice cream. "Your sister's one of them."

Kagome didn't catch it as she focused on her speed with irritation. _'Oh god, will he ever get off my back?!'_

Fuuto noticed that Kagome's bag seemed heavy. _'So that's why she isn't running.'_

And therefore unaffected by her unwillingness, he resumed his tale, "I wondered who could be this someone that hates me so much, is a teenage girl, lives in the same neighbourhood and of course... Has that built." Kagome drew a breath to calm herself from the annoyance Fuuto offered her. "Who is that someone that would to go to such disastrous limits and have such bad taste in style, and there was Lagome."

She shot him a glare. "I am good at probability you know." Fuuto finished with this.

Kagome pursed her lips before speaking, "Why would you even think it was for you? And why would it be someone who would hate you? It could be for anybody."

"Lagome, let me tell you something..."

"It's Kagome." She replied patiently.

"_Everything's about me_."

_'Yes, of course. It is.'_ She scowled at his cocky statement."So, I reckon you're done humiliating me. Then you can go on ahead."

Kagome stopped and hoped that he would just leave without her.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" He asked, not following her instructions.

Kagome immediately replied, "Whoa! No ways! What's there to be afraid of a seventeen-year-old?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, your futile attempt for disguise says otherwise." He offered a shrug.

She signed. "Well, no. I am definitely not scared of you." Fuuto looked at her expectantly. _'Why is he even having a conversation with me? Why isn't he storming off thinking I am too below his level to interact with?'_

"You're... You aren't that easy to be around." Kagome finally spoke as they stood below the evening sky.

"I am sorry, I don't understand what you just said." He asked genuinely as if the mere thought of him being a bad company fumbled him. Kagome suppressed her laugh.

She took a breath, "You're doing constant name-calling. Ever since the day we met. You humiliated me in front of your... our entire family, and then every time we have encountered after that. It gets frustrating. Normally, I ignore people like you, but we're... almost related," Fuuto's eyes narrowed at the word 'almost' but Kagome didn't notice.

"And... So, it just seems better to avoid you as much as I can." She finished and clenched her bag straps.

The wind blew, providing relief in the heat. The sky had become a canvas painted with red at the horizon, azure in the middle and deep blue everywhere else with stars embedded in it.

Fuuto finally spoke, "You do know that I don't care about anything you said, right?"

Kagome blankly stared at him for some seconds and then laughed, "I don't expect you to."

"And you do know that I am not gonna stop the name-calling and all?" He asked with one palm in his pocket.

She sighed with a smile, "I don't expect that either."

"Well then, Lagome," He continued as he gazed at her and she did the same, "It's not good for someone like me to be with someone like you for long. Let's go."

* * *

**The fifteenth chapter of The Fifteenth is do****ne! Take care, everyone!**


	16. The Library

**The Fifteenth**

**A/N: Warning: mature stuff coming ahead. Enjoy.**

_Ema has been living at the Sunrise Residence for a year now and we all know what has happened. But what happens when Kagome comes to live there? Will things turn out to be for better... Or for worse?_

* * *

**16\. The Library**

"Now, where is it?" Ema looked over the shelves in the Sunrise Residence's library as the night crept on. The small lamp gave off a yellowish-orange, sufficient amount of light- it was actually enough to find just one book.

The doorknob quietly turned as if knowing fully well of who was inside and the door behind her opened and Ema turned.

"Tsubaki-san!" She was surprised to see him here. It must be something eleven in the night. "You're still up?"

He smiled, "Yup! I came home and saw the library light turned on from my room. Thought I should see who it is." She smiled at him as he came closer while glancing at the books. "Are you looking for something?"

"Ah yes. This book, Kagome read a while back. About the Asahina family's history." Ema spoke.

Tsubaki laughed loudly with no care of the noise he might be making because he was fully aware that whatever may happen here, won't reach any of the building's resident.

"There's no _history_ per se. There was some noblewoman and that's it. After that, we just got lucky as everything was basically handed down the generations." He shrugged and Ema glanced at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose so." She replied. "I'd still like to read it though."

He nodded. "Of course, why not? Let's see." Both of them surveyed the names of the novels, moved some to see if it had been stuck in-between. After all, as Tsubaki had said it was not longer than some mere hundred pages.

_'Hmm, is it even here? I can't seem to find it. Should I just come tomorrow? I might be making Tsubaki-san work here for nothing.'_ Ema pondered as she was inches away from quitting until Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Found it!" He tapped the vertical book on the topmost shelf.

Ema beamed brightly at him and Tsubaki's cheery expressions disappeared into something inexplicable as he was spellbound with her smile.

"That's amazing, Tsubaki-san! Those are the benefits of having such a height!" She complimented him and it took a moment more for him to compose himself and pay attention to the conversation.

"Ah yes. Well, do you want it?" He asked playfully.

Confused, Ema tilted her head to the side. "...Yes, of course." She hoped he would just hand it to her but it seemed like Tsubaki had something else in his mind. _'Tsubaki-san is such a child sometimes.'_ She thought with a smile.

"Then take it." He said nonchalantly with a smirk and folded his hands, his tall figure blocking the lamp but still, Tsubaki could see Ema more clearly than ever. As if his senses had been heightened for this moment.

"Tsubaki-san," She spoke, getting worried with the late hour of the night. She had classes the next day. "I can't reach it obviously. It's well above my height."

He shrugged. "You should try at least."

Offering him a polite smile, she went to the spot near him and extended her hand while standing on her toes. Her skirt couldn't take it and also rose with her, just about hiding her underwear.

Ema looked at Tsubaki in the same situation to get some reaction but he stared at something below with an intense gaze. _'Huh?'_

Still, she continued, "See, I can't reach it. Help me, Tsubaki-san."

She only saw his adam's apple bobble once before he came closer and grabbed the area above her thighs.

"H-huh?!" Ema softly gasped as Tsubaki's strong arms held her fleshy thighs and picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him like a child. "T-Tsubaki-san?!..."

"Take it." He spoke with a muffled voice as his face was buried within her bloomed bosoms.

_'Ah, so he wants me to take the book. Still, this is... Well, it is something Tsubaki-san would do.'_ She kept one hand on his shoulders and stretched her torso again and in seconds, got a hold of the book. "Yes! I've got it! Tsubaki-san, I've got the b-"

The book fell out of her hand and crashed on the ground as she moaned with a tangling sensation. "Ah!"

The jolt was so strong that she couldn't even open her eyes but knew what was happening. Still, she couldn't resist looking. With much difficulty of overcoming the sensation, she looked down with her hazy eyes and gasped at what she saw as it confirmed her suspicions.

Tsubaki was delightedly sucking at her nipple through her T-shirt.

With heavy breathing, she recalled that since it was nighttime she had expected to run into nobody and like every night's ritual, had come here braless. Even without her brassiere, her breasts wouldn't have stood out much, but Tsubaki's sharp eyes must have caught them and hence, lost control.

"Tsubaki-san... Sto-Stop..." Her speech faltered as he continued sucking her bud to no end. He still had her in his arms and showed no signs of exhaustion. Her weight must be nothing in front of the satisfaction he was getting from her.

Her body answered to the desires flooding in her by each second and engulfed her fingers in his spiky silver hair and laid her chin on top of his head. "Ah... Tsubaki-san..." He pushed her against the shelves to have better access and some books fell off. Her head took the support of the shelves to acquire more pleasure.

His grip tightened at her bottom as he moved to the other nipple, with the left side of Ema's T-shirt having a damp spot. He hadn't had direct access to them. Yet.

As Ema pushed herself into him and softly grunted over the actions that Tsubaki did to her, suddenly, out of nowhere flashes came to her mind.

The wedding, her father and Miwa at the altar, the family photo, her always wanting them to be a family.

Her eyes snapped open. However it felt right now, it was not what she wanted from her siblings.

She abruptly pushed him away from his chest and he left her nipple with a surprised face.

Ema somewhat struggled and got on her feet, her skirt and T-shirt a complete mess and stood before Tsubaki while gasping for breath.

He stared at her for a second. He still had his arms around her bottom. He cursed inwardly. He had come this far, it was damn difficult to go away just yet. Still, he had to.

"Um... Tsubaki-san?" Ema spoke and Tsubaki snapped back into reality. He moved his eyes upwards and saw that Ema had got the book while being in his arms. He put her down and sighed as he rubbed his head. _'Good lord, what was that? I need some sleep.'_

"We got the book!" Ema said cheerily and Tsubaki managed to smile. He saw that just like in his hallucination, even now Ema's T-shirt and skirt were rumpled.

He gazed at her with his mouth agape and she called out to him, so seductively. "Tsubaki-san?"

_'F*ck this, I am doing it.'_

Tsubaki's grip around her buttocks tightened as he hadn't let go of her yet. "Wha!" She gasped and he smirked in pleasure. It was as if she knew those words of her were turning him on by the second.

He put her on the expensive polished wooden table, sweeping the digests resting upon it.

With his hands holding her bottom, he caught her lips with his and tasted her feverishly, and the 'Asahina Rekishi' book dropped down from Ema's hand.

Both their bodies moved with passion as he kissed her and pressed onto her. Moans left their mouths as they continued feeding on each other as if that was the only reason for their existence.

Ema's hands stayed at her sides, placed on the table and he stood in between her parted legs.

Soon enough, Tsubaki took it to the next level and laid her on the table. Without wasting any precious time, he got above her and kissed her again while entangling his fingers with hers.

"Mhm..." Ema moaned as Tsubaki's body enveloped her as he continued kissing her. His hands travelled to her hair and let them open. As they moved further, his left hand grabbed her nape and pulled her face towards him- wanting to get more of her, and the right one went to grab her waist.

"Tsu... Tsubaki..sa..." Ema couldn't say anything as he didn't give her any room to do so. He just wanted her. It had been too long since he had kissed her like this. He couldn't hold back.

Ema couldn't even register everything around her as it was all going so fast and too pleasurable. She knew it was her sibling with her, but they had reached this point where she couldn't even worry anymore.

Her lips responded to him and they kept kissing, making most of the room available on the table.

But Ema's eyes snapped open when all the sensations disappeared suddenly.

_'Don't tell me this was a dream..._' She wondered.

It wasn't. Tsubaki was hovering over her, staring back into her brown eyes. "Tsubaki-san..." The blush on her face, which before was because of the intimacy, had now deepened because of the realization of what they had done.

He caressed her face delicately and cleared her face from her hair that had stuck to her due to their sweaty activity. Tsubaki's breathing returned to normal as he kept staring at her and then got off her.

Ema took his hand which he had offered and rose. He picked up the book that had fallen down when he had kept her in the table and handed it to her.

Petting her hair again, he retreated to the door and turned, "Good night."

* * *

**So?**

**Thanks to:**

**vanesilva496 for follwoing the story.**

**Duvessa Phantomhive for favouriting the story.**

**-15 April, 2020**


End file.
